Children of Circumstances
by D-no
Summary: AU Hadrian Black Potter is the younger twin brother to the boy who lived, Adrian Potter. And there's very little Harry wouldn't do for his brothers, Adrian and Damien. Even though the world wants him to be jealous of his twin. But honestly, what is there to be jealous of? Alive Potters, Family magic & Slytherin!Harry
1. Prelude

Their first meeting had not been significant in the bigger scheme of things. Hadrian had been four and he had been strolling through the cobblestone paths in the upper tier of the Capitol. His twin brother Adrian and their Governess had accompanied him. The upper tiers, where their manor along with other nobles resided didn't require guards for them.

Harry was trudging behind his overly excited brother when he first spotted her. With her brown hair in a pixie cut and shining blue eyes, she had barrelled him over in her run away from some unknown pursuer. Harry had been displeased but that was all the thought he had spent on the rude girl until their second meeting.

Unlike the first, it had been much consequential and in that moment of time, their futures were written and intertwined. For the better or worst he doesn't know or will ever know. What he knows is what happened because of that single event. Years later how some people's worlds came crashing down like houses of cards because one boy got lost in the slums of Capitol.

Harry hadn't meant to get lost or ditch his parents. He had been distracted by the strange new world in lower tiers and had unkownly lost his family and guards. With everyone's attention on the boy who lived, it won't have been hard had it been intentional. But the bottom line was, he was lost and being cornered by four, big, smelly men. Harry was prepared to scream his head off when a man leered and pinched his cheek.

Harry was assaulted with a slew of emotions that had him on his knees with a cry.

Young witches and wizards do accidental magic when their cores are stabilising. It's a way out for the excess magic in their systems because unlike adults, children don't cast any spells. But even if the adults don't cast for a period of time they won't have accidental magic because their core is stabilised by seventeen. There are some children who are too powerful and accident magic is not enough. They tend to develop certain gifts that fade away as they age. Harry had the ability to feel people's emotions with a touch since he was two.

Because of this he always wore gloves and never allowed anyone outside his family touch him. Up until this day he hadn't known that it's possible to feel such negative and harmful emotions. Hastily wiping away his tears he glared at the laughing men. _If his brother could vanquish the most powerful Dark Lord in history, he can face some thugs and survive._

But other than some convenient accidental magic that would have banished the men, he didn't know what to do. The best he could do with his magic was to levitate a feather. The men's laughter and jeering was interrupted by a sharp clapping sound.

Harry couldn't see past the men to find out the source.

"A kid? Really?" A girl's voice drawled. "Isn't he bit too tiny?"

"Are ya volunteering, girly?" One of the men said amidst others guffaws.

"It's a policy of mine to not volunteer for anything. Unless you are talking about murdering people that is." Harry was sure that the girl sounded bored.

The men seemed to not take the girl seriously and mocked her some more. One brave soul approached the girl. Harry stared at the girl's bare feet through the men's fat legs.

With a squelching noice and a gasp the man fell to the floor. Another man charged at her only to face the same fate as his friend. Soon enough the tiny bare feet were in front of him and he slowly looked up. With the sun shining high in the sky he couldn't make out much of her face but without thinking he accepted the outstretched hand.

Standing up he realised that the girl must be around Dylanin's age. She was the same rude girl who bumped in to him months ago.

"It's you!" Harry pointed a finger in accusation. The girl rolled her blue eyes in exasperation.

"Do I know you?" She asked mockingly.

"You pushed me in to the ground."

"Where?"

"Somewhere in the Upper tier."

"I don't remember. Consider saving your life repayment then."

"Ah. Okay." Harry felt kind of confused. _Isn't she supposed to incur a life debt or something?_

"You alright?" She wiped his tear stained cheeks gently with her rough fingers. He stared dumbfounded at her when he felt her loneliness and sadness through his gift. The man had felt malicious but her feelings felt unbelievably sad. He clutched his heart as new tears raced past his puffy cheeks. The girl looked alarmed and tried to wipe his tears again.

"Don't touch me!" Harry hiccuped through his melt down.

"Oh. Alright brat." She held his hands up in surrender. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't know. They'll come for me."

"What's your name?"

"Hadrian." Harry answered wiping away his seemingly never ending tears. "You?"

"Er" She tapped her chin in thought. "Call me Alexandria."

"Too long." He sniffled and tugged his coat more securely. The girl burst in to tinkling laughter.

"You can call me whatever you want kiddo."

"Dri" Harry decided. Alexandria scrunched up her button nose in distaste.

"That's _unique._ "

"Good."

And so had happened their first meeting. Newly named Dri had left before his parents could see her but he had told his parents about the incident.

And so the time passed for Harry amidst the games and lessons with his brothers and friends. The days turned into weeks and months but Harry couldn't forget about Dri and her all encompassing sadness. He wished he could help her.

Harry was six when he met her for the third time. That time Harry had gone looking for her when he felt her brand of feelings while he was in the public library. She was passing by and he had ran after her.

Everyone felt differently to him. Adrian's happiness was different to their mum's happiness. They had different flavours Harry could distinguish. Though he was bewildered to feel emotions without direct touch he didn't hesitate to follow the familiar emotions.

When he ended up in a blind alley with a blond girl staring at him blankly, he was confused. The emotions coming from her said it's Dri but she looked nothing like the girl who saved him.

"Dri?" He questioned uncertainly.

"What?" The girl was alarmed.

"You saved my life. I never got to thank you."

"I don't know what you are talking about." The girl looked confused but her emotions were surprise and wonder. Harry took a step forward.

"Don't lie, Dri. I know it is you."

She sighed noisily and pinched her nose bridge.

" _How_. Do you?"

Harry grinned in victory at the girl. "It's your emotions." He shrugged. "I felt you."

" _What?"_

And so started the young Hadrian Antares Potter-Black's stalking of Alexandria and the consequent friendship between two very different people.


	2. Party Pooper and Breakfast Banter

raxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'But the rain won't fall for the both of us

The sun won't shine on the both of us

Believe me when I say,

That I wouldn't have it any other way'

[Amsterdam by Imagine Dragons]

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were many times, admittedly in her rather short life, Alexandria had imagined how she would die. Such morbid thoughts had been her companion for a long while and considering there was a period in her life she had begged for death to take her, she did not think it's very strange to wonder about her death. but even in her wildest dreams she never thought Hadrian would be the one to drive her to her own death. _Because truly, dying by knocking her head against a hard surface is better than listening to the utter idiocy he is suggesting._

"Let me get this straight because I'm quite sure this is not what you meant. you want me; the criminal extraordinaire and definitely the most wanted person on the planet to visit the head auror's home for his elder son's, who is the wizarding world's darling by the way, birthday. Is this you subtly asking me to assassinate your brother?" She asked sarcastically.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, I prefer Adrian alive and well. Thank you very much. However yes you got the gist. Would you come? It's not like anyone will recognise you. Wear a glamour. Your Starly disguise maybe. Oh I can imagine Grandmere's face when I introduce you. She would be apoplectic" Rye chuckled.

"In a proper ladylike apoplectic way" She tacked in. Hadrian or Rye as she preferred to call him has the misfortune of having the most snobbish woman in the existence for a grand mother. If she had any apathetic bone in her body she would have pitied the boy but really, watching him clash with the Lady Allerton is one of the main sources of her entertainment. Lady Allerton is the mother of Lady Lily Potter. While the former is a lady of one of the most influential families in wizarding world, she's also the elder sister to current Emperor's wife, Empress Jiessirella's mother. The royal relation is not doing the snobbish woman's attitude any favours. Compared to her mother, Lily Potter is humble and kind. Must be because she grew up thinking herself to be a muggle born named Lily Evans. "Say yes Dri" Rye pulled on her raven locks gently.

"Risky"

"You live twenty four seven riskily. this is less risky than your usual lifestyles" Rye retorted right back.

"If I get caught, my death would be on your hands" _She always gives in when it's Hadrian is doing the asking, doesn't she?_ She watched as he scrunched up his nose in a grimace. He never liked to be reminded, how easy for one day for her to just not be there.

"You'll be fine. I would never endanger you" Rye swore and kissed her forehead. An action that always made her feel safe and younger, not four years older than the fourteen year old boy, as it is in reality.

"Yes yes I'll come you great prat. Should I be Starly then? The mouthy muggleborn street urchin?" She curled a lock of hair around a finger and batted her eyelashes.

"Please do! I am always bored in our birthday parties" Rye said wistfully. She had known. That's why she easily agreed.

Light side parents doesn't like much to invite death eaters' children in to their houses after all. Even if they are their son's friends.Specially if one of your children is the one to banish the dark lord as a toddler. She can name few Order members, off the top of her head, who would refuse to stay in the same room as death eater brats. Prejudiced scum. At least Lord And Lady Potter had the decency to not give Rye a hard time because of his housemates and friends. They always allowed him to have a party with his friends in one of their cottages in the continent. Let it be said they are fair parents. Not favouring their star child over the other two.

Alexandria, wearing the disguise of Starly, waited for Rye to come and pick her up. Even though she was perfectly capable of apperating through wards, she didn't has the permission to do so, _Starly_ was not that magically talented. With nary a sound, Rye appeared in front of her, clutching an invitation portkey. _Perks of portkey travel, it doesn't scare off birds in a half a mile radius with its noice, unlike in apperation._ Rye was dressed in smart black pants and a maroon silk shirt.

"Shall we then?" he asked after an appreciative look over Starly's figure.

"Of course my Lord" Starly did the most horrendous curtsy of the century and latched onto Rye's arm.

"Please do that in front of grandmere, I'm sure she'll think highly of you for learning proper manners." Rye said without trying to hold his smirk in. Starly giggled and held tighter as the portkey activated with bit of Rye's magic. They arrived in front of the huge gates of the Potter Castle. Dri always admired the beauty of the place.

Surrounded by the woods and a little lake on one side, visible through the garden she thought that it's a perfect place to live. The stone walls are only three stories high and managed not to loom over people and make them feel insignificant. They were stopped by the gateman to make sure Rye is accompanying her willingly and she had to step through a dark artifact detection rune circle. Which happily stayed golden and the man, wished her a good time as she went ahead. As they entered through the huge double doors a house elf came presumably to direct them towards the ballroom, whom was waved aside by Rye. As they slipped inside the ballroom they were greeted by a boy who completely ignored her and turned towards her partner.

"Where have you been? Mum is looking for you to cut the cake" The young boy who could only be Rye's younger brother, Damien informed. Damien Adair Potter's colouring takes more after their mother. His short messy hair is aurburn and his round eyes are emerald green like Rye's. He has the same aristocratic features as the rest of the family but more softer than Rye's sharp edges. All around he makes for a cute thirteen year old.

"And who is this?" Anyone could plainly hear the stress on the last word. His disbelief is not unwarranted though. Her blond wavy hair is messily falling around to her waist looking untidy. And she's attending a formal event in a denim mini skirt and a halter top. She has no doubt that every party goer would be wondering the same thing.

"This, my darling little brother, is Starly. Starly this is Damy"

"Hello Damy" She forcefully took the boy's hand and vigorously shook. If Damy's greeting is bit uncertain and he discreetly wiped his hand on his trousers, she pretended not to notice. She didn't think Rye would appreciate if she messed too much with his brothers.

"Why don't you show her to a table, Damy? I'll go find mum" Rye then turned to her. "I'll come find you after"

"Okie" She gave him a wave and turned towards the boy who is trying to burn a hole in to Rye's back. "Sooo little Potter, which way?" Starly smiled sunnily at the younger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In one fine August morning of his summer vacation, as usual Hadrian headed downstairs for breakfast. His mum insisted that they have at least one meal daily, together as a family. As he went to sit down he deftly plucked the Daily prophet from his twin, Addy's hands.

"Oi! I am reading it" Addy exclaimed as he tried to grab the paper across the table.

"Now you are not" Hadrian absently replied as he loaded his plate with eggs while holding the paper away.

"Harry, remember the talk about the first person to the table gets the paper?" His mum asked as she settled on to her own chair.

"Good morning to you too mum" Harry replied. "And what the hell?! Nate is coming to town?" The front line is screaming about the arrival of the second prince of the Avalonia, The purely magical Empire situated in a different dimension. Potters visit their friends and family over there every other year. Hadrian loves Avalonia, the haven to magicals. Harry glanced at the huge photo of Nate on the front page. The twenty five year old is waving at the camera. Nate is tall like his father and brothers. His silver hair fell to his shoulders in a staright curtain. And Nate's light blue eyes were looking staright at the camera.

"Don't use such language in front of me Harry" Lily reprimanded. "Yes Prince Nathaniel is visiting and will be joining us tomorrow for dinner"

"Yes ma. Why am I hearing about this now?" Harry couldn't understand the reason of the visit either and the article is the least informative. The royals hadn't visited England in twenty years.

"Didn't we mention darling? He called your dad a month ago" Lily furrowed her brows.

"No you didn't" Harry grouched.

"Serves you right for barely mirror calling your parents" Damien smirked as he entered mum's kitchen. Potter Castle houses another proper kitchen for the house elves. This one mum had wanted for herself to do cooking when she felt like it. Even though she hardly cooked it has become their family dining room.

"Why the sudden visit?" With the long perfected talent of ignoring annoying brothers Harry wondered aloud.

"He is here about the Duchess" Addy informed to his great shock.

"What?! Why? Is the imperial army going to arrest her?" Harry asked barely keeping his voice level.

"Arrest who?" Dad asked as he wondered in to the room in his Aurora uniform. A silver line around his dark blue battle robe sleeves indicating his position as the head Aurora.

"Duchess" Addy smirked at their dad.

"Ha! As if!" Dad exclaimed in derision. "Even if we caught that woman, she'll walk free. It's not as we have anything concrete against her"

" _If_ being the key word dad" Damy piped in as he buttered his toast. "I think you said that it would be a rather impossible feat"

"I most certainly didn't tell _you_ squirt. Don't eavesdrop on my office calls"

"Then make sure that your teenage children _can't."_ Harry casually retorted.

"What are your plans today children?" Mum asked before it could progress in to a verbal war.

"I need books" Damy announced. Addy and Harry scoffed in unison at the choice of words. Trust Ravenclaw's to _need_ books. In the summer.

"I can't take you darling. Take one of your brothers with you"

"We will both come" Addy decide for both of them. "Alright?" Then he turned to Harry.

"Of course esteemed older brother, thank you for making decisions for me because I am mentally retarded and yes I will grace you with my honourable presence for the today's outing" Harry sassed. Addy ignored him with ease.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Emperor and Empress reign over the world Avalonia, which is situated in a separate dimension and only accessible by magical people. The reigning monarch, His Highness, Emperor Jonathun began his ruling after the assassination of his parents, the late rulers, Danios and Frair. The royal family has ruled the Empire for as long as one can remember. It's believed that the right to rule is a blessing from Magic herself._

 _The ruler and his children would always have unique silver colour hair. This colour is not seen on any other living creature. The glowing silver colour is impossible to copy with magical or non magical means. Only the children of the first child of an emperor would have that special hair. If the heir Apperant and his or her children dies alone with, it is said that the next in line to the throne's children's hair will turn silver. Because of this there hasn't been any usurping in the written memory. Possibly to prevent younger royal children from killing the rightful heir to the throne, it is said in family history that the kinslayer's hair would turn black. Wether it's truth or not, is up to debate._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Yes the chapter is pathetically short. But this is the _third_ time I typed this! Lost the first two copies due to my carelessness. I was frustrated and ready to give up really. Then I realised that I won't get anywhere in life with that kind of life policies. So yeah typed half of it again. I promise the next chapter will be loooong:) Because I played a _lot_ around with HP universe, because I wanted more, I'll probably add random basic facts about my AU here. Avalonia thingy is not the centre of the story. My story mainly happens in Hogwarts but there is going to be mentioning of Avalonia. So below is information that would help you understand those references.(Incorporating all that information in would make a Dan Brown sized book. Which is lots of time I don't have to dedicate to a book.) Yes I'll shut up right about now. Seeya! Tell me what you think•••**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Brothers and Bothers

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

' _What if I'm far from home?_

 _Oh, brother, I will hear you call._

 _What if I lose it all?_

 _Oh, sister, I will help you out!_

 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.'_

 _[Hey, brother by Avicii]_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adrian and Damien Potter hurriedly followed their brother, who was quickly disappearing in to the traffic in Knockturn Alley. After arriving in Diagon Alley together, carefully under notice me not and hair colour changing Charms of course, three of them separated to visit shops by themselves. After declaring that Harry was acting shady, Damy dragged Addy to spy on Harry. They suspected that he was going to see _his_ _Starly_. Now Addy realised though he was reluctant at first it was a good thing that they followed Harry. _Because honestly what is that he's doing in this part of the town?_

In the main magical centre in UK, there are two parts. The good or the legal part is the Diagon Alley and it's various branches. The other part is where all those illicit things happen. Most people are under the impression that this bad part is the Knockturn Alley. But what they don't know is Knockturn Alley is the outskirts of the real deal. Knockturn Alley is simply the pathway that connects the Grey Walk to Diagon Alley. Unlike normal civilians, Potter boys of course know the truth. You can't live in the house of the head Auror and simply not pick stuff up. So the question Addy has was, how stupid can his twin be? Grey Walk is way worst than Forbidden Forest. James Potter has threatened them with a grounding of the century if they ever step foot in to the place. Now he is following his brother in to that possible punishment in true Gryffindor fashion. _Oh the things he does for his brothers._

Damy and Addy are most certainly lost. Not because of any lack of tracking skills on their part of course. The place seemed to be conspiring against them. The point me spell won't work. Everyone around seems to wear black hoods and worst of all, Damy is almost positive that the roads change like the staircases at school.

"Bloody hell! We are lost aren't we?" Addy threw his hands up.

"You realize that now?" Damy snarked as he kicked at the blind wall that suddenly decided to appear.

Addy opened his mouth to retort but never got to finish the sentence. A lone man laughed in a rather unhinged way behind them at the mouth of the deserted alley they were in. Addy studied the man with an impending sense of doom. First thing that ran through his mind was that _this is why we should have listened to dad._

"Are you lost kiddies?" The man laughed again. He was rather dirty with rags for clothes and matted mess for hair. Addy wasn't even sure what the natural hair colour is.

Damy rolled his eyes in fond exasperation as his elder brother, who is only older by an year mind you, angled his own body to cover Damy's.

"Not at all. Is there something I can help you with sir?" Addy said in a neutral tone his wand held tightly in his hand. Damy subtly eased his wand in to his hand. He had never been a fast draw unlike the twins.

The man laughed even louder. "Sir he calls me! I will be a good sir then" He vanished in to thin air. Addy and Damy was alarmed and started to raise their wands only to get the wands wrenched from their hands and pulverised to dust in the man's hands. No not a man. Both realised with horror as the vampire flashed his canines.

"Oh what ever happened right now? Will you still help me, boy?" The vampire sneered only couple of steps away from Addy who pushed Damy further back. The vampire laughed at the action.

"I am so hungry, elders first then, eh?" Quicker than a heartbeat the vampire threw Damy at a wall and bent over Addy with his mouth open. Addy couldn't even turn around to check on his little brother as the vampire had his jaw in an iron grip.

"What. Exactly is going on here?" A voice colder than the Arctic inquired. Addy shivered at the cold wind that blew from the direction of the voice.

Damy was sure from where he was lying on the floor that the ground shook a bit. Cold but refreshing magic swirled freely around his body making his broken wrist and bruising back already feel better. Maybe it was the pain or maybe it was the alluring magic in the air, he felt heady.

Vampire pushed Addy back and turned around to face the threat only to froze in obvious horror and drop in to his knees.

"M-my Lady! Forgive me! Forgive me! I was just scaring them!" The vampire pathetically grovelled as the boys looked on in alarm. _Who is she?_ Damy wondered as he appraised the new figure.

The girl is rather short around five foot, Damy estimated. Her black hair is shaved close to the scalp in one side and on the other side it fell down to her chin framing her oval shaped sharp face. The longest strand is coloured icy blue which matched her almond shaped eyes. She is paler than the vampire, Damy noted. _Is she another Vampire?_ The girl stared at the man by her feet with an alarmingly blank face. It was like her face is frozen without any facial expressions.

"Enough." The girl's voice cut like icicles through the cowardly man's babbling.

"You disgust me" The girl said without much emotion and flicked her hand. The brothers watched in horror as the vampire emitted a keening sound like a wounded animal and fell sideways. A hilt of an ice dagger glistened in the sun, buried deep within the vampire's chest. The effortless way the girl took the life made Damy queasy. _Would she kill them fast too?_

A sound of boots came around the corner.

"Sasha! Here you are! Must you wonder off?" Harry's voice questioned from the face of a familiar stranger. The tall boy who entered the alley was wearing a nondescript black cloak and dragon hide boots. His brother's boots exactly. The boy had Harry's mouth and the nose but none of the facial strauctre. His hair is dirty blond and eyes are grey. A glamour can't change the voice. The boy seemed startled as he noticed the brothers presence.

"Oh fuck Damy" Harry hurried towards Damy first and checked him over. Then he silently helped both of them up.

"Harry? What's going on?" If Damy's voice is bit higher than normal he thought that he should be excused. How can Harry brush off a dead body easily? And be in speaking terms with a murderer? Their saviour she may be, but she made murder looks easier than a walk in the park. It was his first time witnessing murder and he still thought that it hasn't been processed properly yet. Must be shock.

Addy watched his brother as he ignored their little brother's question and turned towards the still girl. She scanned both of them over and grimaced. Making a follow me gesture she whirled around and walked off. Harry pushed them gently in her direction. Addy opened his mouth to demand answers.

"Not here please" Harry cut in. Both Damy and Addy eyed him. Harry is an arrogant arse and no matter how nice he pretends to be, he will never say please, so brothers shut their mouths and followed the girl. They will trust Harry for now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry didn't even bother to hide the glower from his face. Oh he is in deep shit. If Dri didn't murder him and vaporised him in to tiny bits, he will eat his hat. What were they thinking? Probably nothing. When did the stupid brats ever thought anything through? Damien is the ultimate lion in eagle's feathers. At first he will look like a logical, intelligent person but when he acts he never thinks. Or maybe it's because Adrian is Gryffindor Golden Boy. He probably infects everyone with temporary Gryffindorness. Which is highly possible, considering the amount of trouble he gets in to because of his twin.

Harry closed the door of the small brick house Dri led them in to. One of the many properties she owns in the Grey Walk. He didn't dare to take a seat as Dri stood in the middle of the room and continued to glare at him. Addy and Damy stood by him next to the door awkwardly. Harry threw his hands up in frustration.

"I didn't even _do_ anything"

"Exactly" Dri pointed a finger at him. "You should have prevented them from coming here"

"I am not their keeper"

"And they, are right here" Addy commented.

"I didn't notice" Harry and Dri deadpanned in unison. Harry's brothers looked at him and Dri strangely at that. Dri sighed and dropped in to the couch.

"Come on, let me look at your wrist" Dri told Damy who unsurely turned to him.

"Go on. She's tame" Harry couldn't help but add.

Dri promptly took revenge on him with a rather strong stinging hex.

"Ow! What's wrong with you woman?" Harry complained as he walked over and sat down next to her. "Take a seat Addy" He pointed to the chair facing the couch. He watched as Dri painlessly fixed the broken bone. Damy experimentally rolled his wrist around and smiled when it didn't pain him.

"I healed the bruising on the back too. He will be alright" Dri oh so kindly informed him with a smirk.

"How?" Damy jumped in. "You didn't point your wand there!"

Dri just rolled her eyes and turned a saccharine sweet smile towards him. "I am a busy person Hadrian dear. Can we get this over with?" She flicked her hand imperiously in his brothers' direction.

"Yes Hadrian. What are you doing here?" Addy asked in his serious voice. Harry was tempted to ask him the same but that would just delay the conversation and Dri would get more pissed. He felt bad for making her already horrible day worse. She hasn't been happy to hear about the arrival of Nate.

"I came to visit a friend"

"Her?" Addy pointed at Dri.

'' Yes. " He answered out loud. "You?" He questioned back.

"Followed you"

"Why? I don't follow you around." Harry could not help but get angry. Did they not realise the danger of walking around here?

"You disappear sometimes. We wanted to make sure you are not in trouble"

"Trouble?! I can take care of myself! You are not mum or dad! I don't nose in to what you do do I?" Harry stood up and spat at his twin.

"RIGHT!" Dri jumped between them as Addy also stood aggressively.

"This is far more than teenage drama I can handle" Dri said coldly. "You solve this by yourself Hadrian. And I want my house still standing by the end of it. And do avoid making any scenes out in the open." Dri whirled around and left the house, banging the front door after her.

Harry stared blankly at the closed door. Damy dragged Addy down and off his face.

"We admit we are in the wrong Harry. But can you blame us for being concerned when we saw you entering the Grey Walk?" Damy, ever the peacemaker tried to placate.

Harry sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

"We thought you are visiting Starly. We just wanted some black mail." Damy added lightly. Addy continued to glare at the floor. Harry ran his hand through his hair again. "I understand I really do. But you could have get killed or worse here. You should have understood that I know my way around here. You should have known me better. I don't waltz in to danger like you!" Harry couldn't help but raise his voice at the end of the rant. The idiots have no idea how lucky they are.

"Well excuse us for panicking for your safety!" Addy shouted back.

Harry gritted his teeth and reigned his magic in. Between him and Addy, half of the furniture is already cracked. He counted to ten. Then to one hundred. He could hear Addy's and his own sharp breathing in the silent room.

"I apologize. But I was worried. You are really lucky that Sasha came across you when she did"

"You didn't see the vampire attacking us" Damy noted.

"Sasha don't attack without a reason. I can read a situation well enough." Harry shrugged.

"So this Sasha is your friend?" Addy questioned.

"Yeah"

"I understand a muggleborn street kid Harry, but how did you meet her?"

"Starly introduced"

"I think you are making friends in the wrong places" Addy muttered.

"I never told you whom to befriend Adrian even though the Weasley is a complete waste of space. So don't tell me what to do." His voice was sharp. Dri maybe a bit morally screwed and dangerous but he owed her a lot. And he knew she would always has his back when it mattered.

"There is nothing wrong with Ron!"

"And nor with Sasha"

Damy didn't make a move to interfere. He usually don't get between the numerous fights between the twins and with long practised ease he also ignored the storming magic inside the room. Even when a fight between them comes to blows, their magic has never hurt each other or their parents or Damy.

"Nothing wrong?! Mini death eaters I could understand. There aren't any other option in that house. But criminals? What the fuck Harry!?"

Addy grabbed his robes in his fists. Harry breathed through his mouth. No he won't punch Addy. Not even though it's very tempting to.

"Fuck you!" Harry snarled. "Sasha saved your bloody life! Be grateful and forget about my bloody business!"

"I will make sure to tell dad to thank her"

That did it. Harry drove his knee in to Addy's stomach and grabbed a fistful of hair.

"You owe a life debt to her. Keep your mouth shut Adrian. Listen to me for once in your goddamn life. She's not someone you want to mess with" Harry pushed Addy and took a kick to his knee from him.

"Let's get out of here" Harry flicked his wand and applied a notice me not charm on his brothers and covered his own glamoured face with the hood. Addy mutinously followed him out as Damy dragged Addy by the cloak. He was glad. This is not a place they could storm off in a huff. They don't know the place like him.

"When you get in some deep shit don't come to us. Or don't get your family killed by your friends" Addy spat. Harry decided to take the high road and keep silent. He felt guilty for kicking Addy in the gut.

It's only at that night when Harry lay in his bed did he realise how much Dri trusted him. If it's anyone else she would have demanded a vow of silence from his brothers, considering her paranoia. Harry felt more responsible for her safety than he ever did. But he trusted his brothers to keep their mouths shut. He prayed that it won't come to a choice between her and his family.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **phew! That's another chapter done. Do you think Harry is too harsh on Adrien? Or Damy is such an irresponsible brother? Tell me what you think. Pretty please with a cherry on the top?:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Todaaaay let's take a look at a family tree! Sort of. . .**

Emperor - Jonathun (54 yrs)

Empress - Jiessirella (read ezrelaa) (52yrs)

Heir Apperant - Keegan (29yrs)

Second Prince - Nathaniel (25yrs)

Third Prince - Dylanin(23yrs)

Princess - Svetlana (19yrs)

Emperor has a younger brother who is married to the Duchess of Flameya. They rule the continent of Flamela in the name of the Emperor.

Duke of Flameya - Aleksei (49yrs)

Duchess of Flameya - Daniella (48yrs)

Heir - Nicolas (22 yrs) (Dylanin's best friend.)

Second child, a daughter - Nikolai (20yrs)

Empress's side of the family

Empress's mother - Duchess of Allerton continent, Henrietta (deceased)

Empress's father - Duke of Allerton continent, Charles (deceased)

Empress's sister - Duchess of Allerton, Elizabeth (72yrs)

Henrietta and Charles had Jiessirella rather late in their life. Because of the magical blood that runs through them, they are long lived and can have children until at least 60.

Empress's brother in law - Duke of Allerton, Cameron (75yrs)

Heir to Allerton - Christeen (47yrs)

Married to a one Lady Katelyn (47yrs)

Has two sons and a daughter.

Finnigen (26yrs)

Vienna (25yrs)

Thomas (19yrs)

Second child, daughter - Emma (42yrs) (Unmarried, lives in the Allerton Heights castle)

Third child, daughter - Lilian (35yrs)

Married to Lord Potter, grandson of the Duke of Aelindale.

Duke of Aelindale - Addington (85yrs)

Duchess of Aelindale - Savannah (84yrs)

Heir Apperant - Harrison (65yrs)

Spouse - Jacob (64yrs)

Second child, daughter - Harriette (63yrs)

Married to one Lord Ethan (67yrs)

No children

Third child, son - Lucas(Former Lord Potter) (60yrs)

Married to one Dorea Black (Deceased)

James Desmond Potter (35yrs)

Lord Potter is one of the Lords that makes up the Wizengamot's upper tier along with Lord Black, Lord Greengrass, Lord Nott and Lord Bones.

Lord Potter - James Desmond (35yrs)

Lady Potter - Lilian Evelyn (35yrs)

Heir - Adrian James (14yrs) (Boy Who Lived)

Second son - Hadrian Antares (14yrs)

Third son - Damien Adaire (13yrs)

 **Too much information yeah I know. I will put the relevant parts again when (and if) the strangers above appear in the story. See ya!**

 **~Dino**


	4. Interlude Regrets of Regulus

_Regulus reflects, as he dusts the book shelves of his tiny shop filled with darkest of books, of the could haves and should haves. But more often than not he prefers to brood over what ifs._

 _What if he shared his findings with Sirius?_

 _What if he ran after Sirius when he left the family?_

 _To tell him that he can't just leave Reggie like that. That brothers should mean more than that. Even though they cursed each other in school corridors. Even though they called each other the foulest names they could think of. Shouldn't brotherhood mean more than to abandon his little brother to the clutches of the family he was trying to escape?_

 _Regulus wrily thinks, he counted me as a true Black. But isn't it the duty of the older brother to show them the error of their ways? Regulus thinks so. But it doesn't matter anymore. Because the person who should, never cared enough._

 _Sirius is the person he loves the most_

 _also_

 _the person he hates the most._

 _And Regulus Black regrets Sirius Black._

 _He regrets loving his brother and regrets wishing to not have a brother. He regrets all the things he didn't and never will have the courage, to tell Sirius._

 _But he never regrets apperating to the front of Sirus's flat, half dead, drowned like a cat and smelling of rot. And he doesn't regret laughing at the equally miserable looking girl who was sat next to Sirius's dumper. He was never very brave like his brother, to whom it is easy like breathing. Who didn't understand how it could be so hard for Reggie._

 _He laughed. Because he is happy that he is alive. He has been so very afraid of death. He didn't expect to come out of the cave alive. But he did and he never felt more alive, his teeth chattering, knees too weak to support him and his stomach threatening to leave through his mouth, he never felt more alive._

 _He waited an hour or maybe more, it felt like days he remembers. Sirius didn't come home._

 _The beaten up girl was barely concious. Because when he needed someone nobody was there, he decided to be there for the girl. He pulled himself through and took the girl to his flat in Diagon Alley. A graduation present from his father. He nursed the girl back to health. And tried to forget that he has a brother. The girl turned out to be a street rat from the Grey Walk. She told him to call her Alexandria then because she doesn't live with debts she insisted on helping him. Even though he never said anything the girl seems to know. She removed his dark mark to his disbelief. And then gave him a home in Grey Walk and a name. Tarius Howard doesn't regret his life. He doesn't have a brother. or a family. He just has annoying customers and a strange girl named Alexandria who visits every other month. He is content._


	5. Midnight Mischief, Prophets and Knights

Even as the grandfather clock down the hall, chimed at two o'clock in the morning, Adrian was fully awake and entangled in his blankets after turning around one too many times. He just couldn't forget the way how, the vampire's body has fallen. Or the fact that Harry has friends in the Grey Walk.

When both of them were fresh faced firsties ready to officially start their magical education, their father had taken them to his study for the first time and had firmly told them, what ever house they end up in, it won't matter. Family always comes first. He had taken the advice to heart. When Harry was sorted to Slytherin and him to Gryffindor, though sad to be seperated from his constant companion from the birth, he hadn't been terribly upset. He had naively thought that even though it's Slytherin, it's his brother, how could he go bad? After three years of people whispering not to trust a snake, he was afraid that his resistance is crumbling.

Maybe Harry's Slytherin friends are forcing him in to certain things. Who he was kidding? Nobody forces Hadrian Potter to do anything he doesn't want to. He is the most stubborn person Addy knows. Addy is stubborn too but his brother took it in to a whole new level. Just like most things Addy snorted. When Harry had wanted to learn dueling couple of years ago, he hasn't been satisfied with it and has learned muggle self defence too. It must be Sasha who taught him, Addy realised. Or some friend he doesn't know yet. Him and Damy haven't bothered much about where he had learned to fight like that. His parents would have, had they known.

That line of thought led to the reality of today's situation. Though a good duelist for his age, he had been terribly out matched against a sickly vampire. He couldn't even protect his brother. This could not stand for long. He had been too lazy to learn muggle fighting but this couldn't go on. Next time he will protect his family.

He rescued himself from the bedsheets and padded over to Hadrian's suite in their tower. When they were ten, they had claimed the west tower of the Potter Castle as their own. The other tower of the castle houses the library and couple of lounges.

Slowly opening Harry's bed room door, he sneaked towards the still figure on the bed. After such a terrible day the git was peacefully sleeping. Addy smirked and literally jumped on his sleeping twin. Who woke with a shout and after a moment stabbed his wand in to Addy's stomach.

"Must you abuse my stomach that much?"

"Addy? what the fuck?" Harry asked groggily.

Still comfortably sat on his brother, Addy answered.

"You are going to teach me how to fight. The muggle way."

"Go away" Harry sleepily tried to push him away.

"Just agree! You owe it for hitting me!"

"Yes yes. Now geroff" This time Harry covered his face with a pillow.

Addy got off and flopped on to Harry's bed. He will just sleep here tonight. Now that his mission was fulfilled he is too tired to move. It's been a while they slept together anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Harry woke up to a face full of hair. Pushing the offending body part away, he slipped out of the bed. He was not quite terribly surprised to find Addy on his bed. He was rather glad for the gesture of forgiveness from his twin. But whatever feelings of guilt he felt won't stop him from taking a bit of revenge. Flicking his wand, he cast aguamenti over his twin dearest. Addy spluttered and sat up. Pushing floppy hair off his face he glared fiercely.

"Wakey Wakey twin dearest! Today marks the beginning of your self defence apprenticeship" Harry gleefully announced.

"Oh shit" Addy flopped back to the pillows. Harry did a convincing evil Dark Lord laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dinner with Nate passed and dates blurred in to one other and before they had realised the summer vacation was over. The rest of the summer vacation had been spent Harry teaching his brothers how to fight, playing pick up Quidditch with dad and uncle Remus, trying to catch Grindelows in the lake and swimming. All of their friends visited a couple of times too. They were careful to only have one brother's friends over at each time. Ronald Weasley and Evan Lestrange get on with each other like ice and fire. Twins has had enough of their clashing at school and had no intention to bring it home. Ronald didn't like Harry either so he steered clear off the red head, lest he be tempted to end the Weasel. Harry much preferred Damy's friends truly. Luna Lovegood maybe bit off but she seems to possess knowledge of things she should not. Honestly speaking the dreamy eyed girl scared him a bit. He still remembered the first time they met. Damy had introduced her at the library. She had stared at him sorrowfully and said "You are very nice to be friends with the her Harry. But not even the knight in green and silver can save the princess " It had sent a shiver down his spine. Damy had ignored it at that time. Harry hoped that his little brother had forgotten about it. Harry had tried to corner Lovegood and question what she meant, even though he had a fairly good idea what, he never learned anything useful. But he never dismissed her ramblings. Damy's other close friends are Roxanne Wolfe, a bespectacled muggleborn who is a brilliant brewer and Adam Greengrass, younger brother to Daphne the Greengrass heiress, a good friend of Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **We are off to Hogwarts next!**

 **Cheers!**

 **~Dino**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Aldonia_ ,

 _Made up from five continents,_

 _Central - Emperor_

 _Flameya (Fire Continent) - Duke Aleksei and Duchess Daniella_

 _Allerton (Earth Continent) - Duke Cameron and Duchess Elizabeth_

 _Aelindale (Air Continent) - Duke Addington and Duchess Savannah_

 _Frostia (Water Continent) - Duke Daniel (25yrs, Friend of Prince Nate)_

 _The continents are named after elements, not because of elemental magic, but because of the native magical creatures that inhabit the continents._

 _Fire - Pheonix, Sphinx, Manticore, Fire crab_

 _Earth - Gnomes, Bowtruckle, Niffler, Unicorn_

 _Air - Thunder birds, Pegasus, Demiguise, Golden snidgets_

 _Water - Grindylows, Merpeople, Hinkypunk_


	6. Ghosts, Friends and Politics

**_Thanks for my very first reviews! Let me express my gratitude by posting a chapter! this is for you. I_** _**apologize for the small chapters. I will endeavour to make them longer! I know how unsatisfactory small chapters can be.**_

 _ **Cheers! ~Dino** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The new day that marked the beginning of Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was rather dismal. The sun is on leave and the slow drizzle that began yesterday night has yet to stop. Whether if it's an indication of the coming year, he's not sure. He wished he could have an event less year this time also. but who was he kidding? With Addy as a brother, it's fairly hard to achieve that. Harry came to that conclusion in his second year. First year it had been a stone, next a basilisk. He had spent the third year looking over his shoulder for the shoe to drop, in vain. Nothing life endangering happened to Addy and it worried Harry that trouble would come with a vengeance this year. Dri's news cemented his suspicions.

 _"Are you excited for the guests Rye?" Dri asked mischievously from her comfortable office chair. Harry looked up from the rather interesting book about runes used in mind magicks._

 _"What guests?" He frowned. Dri looking excited is not necessarily a good thing._

 _"Oh! Your father didn't tell you?" She looked positively gleeful._

 _"No he has been quite busy lately. What is it?"_

 _"oh darling" Dri steepled her fingers under her chin. "You are going to absolutely love this"_

 _Harry's frown deepened. "That's not reassuring"_

 _She blew her icy blue fringe away from her face. "You don't trust me?"_

 _"I trust you to save my life, but never to not mess with me. Just spit it out already. I suffered the suspense long enough"_

 _"Not long enough. But I will be nice and tell you" She declared. But didn't continue._

 _"Go on then" Harry gestured._

 _"Guess what tournament they are restarting? I'll give you a little hint. It has only three participants"_

 _"Impossible!" He exclaimed in disbelief. "There is a reason it was discontinued"_

 _"Tell that to your government. I heard they are sprouting off nonsense about furthering international relationships and such."_

 _"I don't see how the deaths of foreign children would accomplish that" He sneered in derision._

 _"My thoughts exactly but it's not surprising. Politicians aren't necessarily intelligent."_

 _"You said guests. Is it held in Hogwarts?"_

 _"Yup!" She chirped up._

 _"And Addy is going to get somehow caught up in this I'm sure. A stray Manticore attacking him? Or he will volunteer himself to save someone or such nonsense! Absolutely possible!" He ranted in agitation._

 _"Chill Harry. You can't do anything about the unkown future. Just face it as it comes" Dri rolled her eyes._

 _Harry sighed. "You are right i guess"_

 _"I am. always" She smugly retorted. "That's not all by the way"_

 _"Merlin! what else?"_

 _"The good news is they have taken precautions this time. There will be an underage restriction. Only kids who have come of age can compete"_

 _"There is more bad news, isn't there?"_

 _"Of course. The cup as you know chooses the three champions. To do so it has runic inscriptions. They help the cup to differentiate and understand - you could say, the slips that's put in to it. It is designed such, only three will be chosen, one from each school. A minion of mine has caught the wind of someone who is terribly interested in the runes on the cup" Dri tucked her hair behind the ear and blew a breath._

 _"Can't the interest only be for educational purposes only?" He weakly questioned._

 _"Yes it could be. Even though he plans to rig it or something, I won't have been concerned. But this man is a Death Eater"_

 _"Of fucking cause! It always comes back to Voldermort doesn't it? Who was the slime ball? Do you know?"_

 _"Of course I do. I have the biggest information broking business in the whole magical world Rye" Dri sniffed in disdain. "It's Barty Crouch Jr"_

 _"I am relatively certain that I saw his obituary on the paper. He died in Azkabarn." He frowned._

 _"He is just another dead man walking" She shrugged._

 _"Are there anymore alive dead men I should know about?" He asked thinking about his godfather._

 _"Not any that concerns you. much." She mused._

 _He frowned again but shrugged. She won't lie to him for his greater good if it endangers him unlike a one old twinkly man he knows._

 _"Thanks for the news. but as you said there's nothing I could do about this right?" He is glad at least to be warned._

 _"Actually there is something you could do"_

 _"And what that would be?"_

 _"You could keep an eye out for a man drinking hourly on the dot"_

 _"What?" He was confused._

 _"Said death eater brought a rather large supply of polyjuice. From different shops but all in my area. So I have been informed. We keep an eye on large purchases usually" Dri explained. "Unless he found a way to vaporise it or magically transfer it in to his stomach, anyone drinking that much of polyjuice would be obvious. It has to be for himself because he is trying to be inconspicuous otherwise several people could have bought it."_

 _" Yeah though I highly doubt that he will have enough brains left to modify the potion after his stint in Azkabarn." he smirked. "So I'll notify you if Dumbledore suddenly decide to carry a hip flask around, hmm?"_

 _"A hip flask would be the most convenient polyjuice container. That's brilliant thinking Rye" She smiled. "Now scamper off will you? I have an orphanage to visit and minions to annoy"_

 _"Can't I just stay a bit more? I said I'm at Evan's. it would be suspicious if I return early"_

 _"Quite alright. The wards are up so no one would disturb you. a tout a l'heure Rye" Dri vanished on the spot. Harry determined that one day he would learn to apperate through wards too. Without bringing them down around his ears of course._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry smirked as he spotted Draco slipping in to a compartment. He followed the blond and opened the door to find his friends already settled in.

"Harry! Good morning!" Daphne smiled charmingly at him. That started a chorus of greetings as he sat down by the window in the bench Draco and Blaise were sat. He returned the greetings and looked curiously at the book on Serafina's lap. She sat between Theo and Rafael. Rafael Low is a blond, impish looking half-blood and next to him sat rakishly handsome Luhan Malfoy, a cousin of Draco. Sera, Al and Luha are in their fifth year. They made up Harry's closet friends along with absent best friend of his and called inner circle by their housemates much to Harry's displeasure. He'd rather not have his friends be compared to the likes of Voldermort's followers.

Sera noticed his stare. "What is it, Harry?"

"I didn't take you for the type to glamour necromancy books to look like potions books. Terribly sneaky of you" Harry smirked. Sera is rather vain and more interested in collecting information than studying.

She asked in surprise "How did you know it's charmed? nobody else noticed."

"I am talented like that"

"Is that even surprising Sera? He is a bloody genius" Blaise commented from Draco's lap he's substituting for a pillow. Sera smiled at Blaise.

"I am flattered that you think so highly of me."

"His ego doesn't need to be any bigger people" Daphne chuckled.

"We are Slytherins Daph. It's an insult to the house if you doesn't have an ego at least the size of Hogwarts" Luhan joked.

"Wiser words have never been spoken" Draco intoned in a sagely tone. They laughed at Draco's perfect imitation of a certain headmaster.

"Where ever did Evan vanished off to?" Luhan wondered. Everyone looked at Harry, who is bound to know. Evan won't neglect to inform him.

"He will arrive to the Feast directly. He is visiting Lady Lestrange at the prison. Apperantly she's sick" Harry sneered. Just because he liked Evan doesn't mean he has to like the filth that's his parents.

"I haven't heard Aunt dearest is sick. I suppose it's fatal if Evan has to visit. Good riddance I say" Draco scowled.

"So, How was your holidays?" Daph unsubtly changed the subject they all preferred to stay away from. They put effort in to avoid talking about their parents. "My trip to Flameya was excellent! We even got to ride a dragon"

"Same old." Theo replied. Theo is a man of few words. He prefers to observe everything.

"I visited Ma in Russia. Her latest conquest is a Russian Lord" Blaise informed the brunet girl.

"Oh I heard!" The gossip queen Sera, piped in. "Lord Vladimir, right? He's one fine man" The girls giggled.

"Yes though I didn't see anything fine about that lecherous piece of shite" Blaise grumbled.

"Why are we talking about holidays when we got together a few times for the said holidays?" Draco complained.

"Because I didn't attend those said get-togethers Draco poo" Daphne mocked using the nickname Pansy Parkinson, Draco's would be fiance had bestowed upon him. Draco absolutely despised that name.

Blaise whistled "That's low Daph"

"He deserved it for forgetting me" She flipped her hair over a shoulder.

"Ugh don't mention her please. We don't need her showing up here" Draco groaned.

"She is scared of Harry here. She won't dare to" Luhan said with a suave grin at Harry.

"Is she now" Harry wondered in amusement. He's not a fan of Parkinson and her loud mouth but he didn't think he actually ever threatened her.

"What about you Harry?" Daphne turned to him with a grin on her pretty face. Not beautiful as Dri Harry thought.

"Well nothing special"

"Did the Prince visit your family?" Sera eagerly questioned him. "You are close, yeah?"

"I won't call it close per se. We are just cousins somewhat"

"We know you are cousins silly. We all studied pureblood genealogy" Daphne leaned forward. "Just tell us about the Prince! None of us have ever met him face to face."

Harry looked at the eager faces blankly. Even Theo looked interested.

"There's nothing I could tell you can't find in a paper"

"But they are biased" Theo pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Mine would be too"

"Less biased" Blaise said.

"Alright. Um. He is alright I guess. Has a sense of humour."

"You are unbelievable" Sera shook her head, her blond curls flying.

"Ask me questions" Harry offered. "I don't know what you want to hear"

"When did he visit you?" Draco questioned.

"A week ago. Dinner"

"Did he call you Harry or Hadrian?" Sera queried.

"Harry" He couldn't help but mentally roll his eyes. Good thing he never thought to mention to his friends about his childhood trips to visit the Royal family. He has been quite attached to Dylanin and Thomas. Even though he's younger than them by a decade or so, they have taken his fascination with them kindly and had entertained him and his hero worship, much to his embarrassment now. His Grandmere had been the one to insist that her daughter visit the royals and bond.

"Oh that's cool!" Sera sighed dreamily.

"Why is he visiting?" Trust Theo to ask the important questions.

"I don't know" Harry lied. It's not his friends' concern. Nor did he want to discuss the Duchess. It tended to sour his mood. Theo frowned a bit but nodded his acceptance.

"Is he single?" Luhan winked playfully.

"You poof" Draco kicked his cousin.

"I don't know. I am so sorry that Prince Nathaniel didn't pour out his heart out to me" Harry answered sarcastically a bit annoyed with the questions. His mood hadn't been the best since he woke up. Thoughts about the tournament has been bothering him and Nate's visit wasn't a good topic. Both worried him something terrible.

Luhan raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry eh Harry."

"I guess that's enough interrogating His Highness. We do need the compartment in one piece" Blaise chuckled. Nobody needs a temper tantrum from Hadrian Potter. Harry has a rather short fuse but he is not easy to anger. One needs to know him well enough to know which buttons to push. And he rarely outright explodes and curses the offender to pieces. He is more likely to lie in wait and strike in the most opportune moment. Harry never claimed to be not petty anyway.

"Have you heard about the visitors Harry?" Draco asked him.

"Indeed" Harry murmured.

"What visitors?" Sera questioned.

Draco smirked at having knowing something the others don't. Judging by the curiously tilted head of Luhan it seems Draco had forgotten to inform his cousin about the tournament.

"Dumstrang and Beauxbatons of course" Draco smirked in triumph and informed his friends about the upcoming event. Harry tuned out their exclamations of shock and removed the rune book he borrowed from Dri and started reading. He most certainly didn't steal the book. He simply forgot to mention it to her. She won't need the book anyway. She's utterly brilliant at runes. it comes to her naturally, much to Harry's envy and admiration. It is beautiful to watch her work with runes Harry fondly thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The quiet of their compartment was shattered when Ronald Weasley forcefully slid the door open. "You!" He pointed an accusing finger at Harry, who arched an eyebrow in amusement. Ron's face was a rather brilliant shade of red, rivalling his hair. Draco and Theo looked up from their game of chess. Luhan and Blaise jerked awake and raised their heads from each others shoulders. Daphne has left the compartment with Sera to visit their friends in other houses.

"Did you threaten your brother to not be friends with us?" Ron shouted.

Hadrian silently contemplated whether he should answer or not. He loathed to waste words on stupid people. Thankfully Draco came to his rescue.

"What he says to his brother, is not your business Weasel" Draco sneered.

"I didn't ask you bastard" Ron pulled out his wand out.

Theo sighed. Luhan laughed. Blaise grinned. Draco smirked. Hadrian ignored them all.

"Ron!" Addy's voice called out before Draco could release his wand. "What are you doing here?" Addy poked his head from the doorway Weasle was blocking.

"Malfoy insulted me" Ron lied convincingly. He is clever enough to not point fingers at Harry. Addy knew Harry well.

Draco scoffed. "Like I would waste my insults on you" Addy looked at Harry, who serenely read in his corner and continued to ignore them. Addy is in good terms with Harry's friends. He is just reluctant to trust them. But he didn't think that they are evil, like all of his friends other than Nevile seems to think. That didn't mean Nevile liked them.

"Come on let's go Ron. It's not worth the trouble. See you Harry!" Addy towed the other boy away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hadrian and his friends stepped out from the thestral drawn carriages. He fondly patted the skeleton horse and joined his friends who waited for him. He had been able to see the thestrals since second year. Harry spotted Evan sitting on his usual place at the Slytherin table. He nodded at his friend as he sauntered over to seat of honour at their house table. It was situated at the end of the table, farthest away from the head table and gave a view of the great hall entrance. He gracefully slipped on to his seat. His friends took their customary seats around him.

"How is your mother faring, Evan?" Not asking about Lady Lestrange but about his mother, made Slytherin's who listened in understand that Heir Black is not favourable towards the house of Lestrange.

Evan's navy blue eyes laughed at him even though his face remained in a perfect pureblood mask. "Not too badly"

Harry hummed but didn't reply. He watched as Damy talked excitedly with Wolfe, Greengrass and Lovegood, gesturing wildly with his hands. The first years arrived and were promptly sorted in to the houses that will play a huge part in their future. Harry doesn't approve of the house rivalry going on at Hogwarts, indirectly encouraged by Professors to his great disappointment. He believes in making acquaintances with anyone useful. After all it's the Slytherin thing to do. The children today will make for connections tomorrow. It won't matter what house one belonged to when they stepped out in to the big bad world outside the school wards. He had successfully ingrained that attitude in to his friends. Now younger Slytherins are more civil to other houses. Mostly to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff though. He is not a miracle worker. Stopping the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin would be impossible even if the Godric and Salazar himself appeared. He listened to Dumbledore's rambling with half an ear, until he got to the part about the tournament.

" **_It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year. This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy- but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts... May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody. As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year. I am not joking Mr. Weasley, though, while you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar...er...but maybe this is not the time...no...where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament...well, some of you will not know what this Tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wonder freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry- Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The school took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities- until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued. There have been several attempts over the centuries to re-instate the Tournament, none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of Magical Co-operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Hallowe'en. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money. Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on the contenders this year. Only students who are of age-that is to say, seventeen years or older-will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts Champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October, and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!_**

 ** _( Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_J.K Rowling)_**

Harry internally scoffed. Although he didn't doubt it for a second that, Headmaster is powerful and a wizard of many talents, he is not satisfied with only the old man working with protections against underage entrees. No man is infallible and more importantly he didn't trust the man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Interlude Celia Rosier's first day at school_

 _Welcoming Feast ended with Professor Dumbledore's speech and she quietly followed after her new dorm mates. Two Slytherin prefects led the way._

 _One is a blond, handsome boy with a sharp nose and a prominent jaw. A dimple appeared on his left cheek when he grinned at them flashing brilliant white teeth. His golden blond hair was cut short and spiked. He had twinkling baby blue eyes._

 _The other prefect is also blond. Her golden hair fell in waves to her back freely. She had whiskey coloured eyes and she didn't seem to be very nice. She is very pretty though. The prefect reminded Celia of a portrait of a pureblood lady she once saw._

 _"This is the entrance to our common room. This week's password is 'Holly and Hawthorn" As she said the password the empty patch of wall became transparent. They went inside and passed through a small arched corridor before entering the common room. It is just as his mother described. The room had one big fire place and several smaller ones. Older students are sitting by them on the black and dark green couches. The stone floor was covered by a dark green carpet with beautiful black and silver designs. She silently gasped as she saw the one completely black long wall of the common room. She thought that it must be the transparent wall that looked at the Black Lake's depths. It scared her a bit but the perfect reflection of the common room on it distracted her from wondering about the other side._

 _"Welcome firsties!" The boy prefect began. "To the house of Slytherin. I am Luhan Malfoy and this is beautiful Serafina Fenston. We are the fifth year prefects."_

 _Other prefects of the house strode over and introduced themselves._

 _"I am Jonathan Reed and this is Magenta Durham. Sixth year prefects."_

 _"We are Daniel Davids and Camela Whites. The right stairway leads to Boys dorms and the left is girls'. If you need any help don't come to any of us. You are Slytherins now. Act like it" The tall and broad brown haired boy declared and they walked away leaving them standing alone with the youngest prefects._

 _"Come on, come on. It's time to introduce yourselves" Luhan Malfoy beamed and walked over to the couches by the biggest fire place in the corner. He dropped on to a seat heavily. Serafina Fenston glided over and gracefully sat down next to a brown haired boy._

 _Celia followed her yearmates to the what could only be the members that belonged to the top of the hierarchy. They looked like fifth years. She was surprised because her mother told her that usually sixth or seventh years make up the court. She introduced herself after all the other kids did._

 _"Welcome" A black haired boy with his hair tied up in a high ponytail said with a charming smile. Wisps of hair had escaped the tail and framed his face. The King. She realised with a start. He looked very familiar though._

 _"I am Hadrian Potter Black, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black" The twin of Adrian Potter! That's why he looked familiar. They are identical after all. Just the boy who lived didn't have his brother's shoulder length hair. "Let me introduce my friends." He motioned to the tall boy with short black hair, "Evan Lestrange. Heir to the noble house of Lestrange", the blond who looked similar to Luhan Malfoy "Draco Malfoy. Heir to the noble house of Malfoy", the beautiful dark haired girl on his left "Daphne Greengrass, Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Greengrass", the curly straweberry blond haired boy "Rafael Low", the bespectacled brown haired boy "Theo Nott", the brown haired tanned boy "Blaise Zabini, Heir to the noble house of Vitaker", "And you have met Luhan Malfoy and Serafina Fenston" The leader rested his chin on his left hand and looked them over. He twirled his wand in his right hand. "You may have preconceived notions about how this house is run. Banish them from your minds because this house has changed. We won't tolerate any bullying inside the house or outside of it. Culprits would be punished accordingly. We don't make enemies out of all the three houses out there. We are the cunning and the ambitious. We befriend them like true Slytherins because connections are beneficial. And no matter what, this house shows a united front outside these walls. Be a good Slytherin firsties. That will be all" Celia felt goosebumps appear on her arms as everyone listened entrapped by his powerful voice._

 _When next day she learned that their King is only fourteen, she was more awed._ _He must be very powerful. He had the pedigree, connections, smarts, fortune and the looks. He made the perfect King._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stared at the fire from his comfortable, vintage wingback chair hardly listening to his friends' banter. Blaise argued that Moody would make an excellent Defence teacher while Sera argued that just being a paranoid auror won't mean he'd make a good teacher.

"He doesn't even have a leg!" Sera complained.

"Who cares! it's the skill that matters" Blaise answered.

"He is a drunkard too. I simply can't condone such unprofessional behaviour."

"How do you know that?" Luhan asked with a smirk.

"Didn't you see him drinking from a hip flask? Disgraceful" Daphne sneered in disgust.

"I wasn't watching the man. That eye creeps me out" Luhan shuddered and freely admitted as there's no chance in their housemates hearing him under Harry's privacy wards.

The word hip flask registered in his mind a bit late as he was not paying attention. He snapped his head to look at Daphne.

"Did you say _hip flask_ Daphne?"

Daphne looked startled by his sudden attention but answered promptly. "Yeah, Moody carries one"

"Shit" Harry cursed. "It's always the Defence teacher, isn't it?" Harry spat as he sent a bit of magic in to a nearby stone marked with a tiny serpent on the wall. It's a method to request Bloody Baron's presence in the commons. Only the King or Queen usually dared to do so.

His friends seem troubled but didn't demand an explanation. Bloody Baron was quick to respond. Other Slytherin's stared curiously at the ghost but was left in the dark as to why Hadrian summoned the ghost for they couldn't hear a thing through the wards.

"Heir Black. How may I help you today?" Baron bowed slightly.

"I would like if you could observe the Defense Professor for a day Baron"

"And I would be doing that because?"

"I have some suspicions. I will share them with you after your report tomorrow night. Thank you." The ghost nodded and disappeared.

Evan looked at his poker faced friend. "Should we wait too?"

"Yes. It would be the best" Harry agreed. "Good night" He wished and headed towards his room he shared with Evan. Only Slytherin first years stayed in dorms. Second to Fifth years had a room for every two students and older students get a room for themselves. A perk of being a Slytherin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Dylanin is the youngest prince at twenty three years old and Thomas is Empress's sister's grandson.( Lady Allerton's first son's youngest) He is nineteen years old._**


	7. Why Slytherins Make The Best Detectives

September second of that year was a Monday. Addy woke up to a pitch black dorm filled with Ron's loud snores. The sun has yet to rise and knowing, going back to sleep is an exercise in futility, he slipped out of the bed. Stretching his stiff body up, he went to the bathroom for morning ablutions.

Showered and fresh, with the tie casually thrown around his neck he went down to the common room. It was unsurprisingly empty. Gryffindors are not known for their work ethics after all. Nobody in this house would get up at five in the morning. Including him until this year that is. Harry had taken a ridiculous amount of pleasure at dragging the brothers off their comfy beds for self defence practices. Addy was not blind to the fact that it was probably Harry's revenge for the Grey Walk incident. Honestly Addy had no idea from where his twin inherited his petty traits from. Both mum and dad are not the type for petty revenge. Neither is he and Damy. They forget the transgressions pretty quickly.

Taking out a potions text book, Addy started the vexing task of studying potions. He would not give the greasy bastard more ammunition to put him in detention. The hatred between them is quite mutual and legendary. Snape bullies him and he retaliates by pranking the man. Fred and George had been generous with their help in his crusade.

Hermione skipped down the stairs around six. She came to a halt seeing him. "Addy! Good morning" she hurried to the chair next to his. "What are you doing this early?"

"Good morning 'mione" He flashed a grin. "New habits I'm afraid"

She narrowed her eyes but busied herself with her book bag.

They waited in companiable silence for their friends to tickle down to the common room along with other house mates. When Nevile and Ron finally found their way down, the breakfast only had half an hour remaining.

"You should wake up early Ronald. This is not the summer anymore" Hermione reprimanded as they headed for the breakfast. Ron rolled his eyes in exasperation.

They took a seat next to the rest of the Weasleys. Fred and George seemed to be plotting something with their carrot heads bent close together. Ginny smiled at him prettily as he wished them a good morning. Everyone seems to be chattering about the tournament. Addy just wished that they hadn't cancelled Quidditch. It's a platform all three brothers can unashamedly try to one up each other. Specially the twins for they are the seekers for their teams. Damy takes after their dad and play chaser for the Ravens.

He did his customary sweep of the hall for his brothers, as he drank some pumpkin juice. Harry is as usual holding court at the Slytherin table and nodded at him when he caught Harry's eye. Damy was busy charming Cho Chang as the girl's boy friend, Diggory watched on with amusement. Addy shook his head. The little terror is going to grow up in to a Casanova. Uncle Siri would have been proud.

Professor McGonagall distributed their schedules and Addy was dismayed to see double potions with Slytherins the first thing. Who ever made the time tables really must hate them. Addy internally groaned. Ron had no reservations about being uncultured and groaned out loud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronald Weasley watched with narrowed eyes as the slimy snakes entered the potions classroom exactly five minutes before Snape would arrive. He watched as the Black's followers strode in after their leader.

Ronald Billius Weasley really hated Hadrian Antares Potter-Black. He despised the boy as a whole but the list of things he hated about the arrogant snake is very long. He hated the pretentious pureblood name, arrogant face, snobbish manners and most of all he hated the holier than thou attitude. Hadrian may dominate their year level academically with Addy only a couple of points behind - much to Hermione's distress but you don't see Addy strutting around with a group of followers, do you? He is the boy who lived for crying out loud! Why does the less powerful brother overshadow the other?

Everyone at the school seems to be blind to the evil that Slytherins are, specially how fake Black is. Except the lions. They know better than to be fooled with charming smiles. Ron had hated Black since their first meeting.

Since he could remember, the boy who lived had been his hero. Then his mum has told him that she's friends with Lily Potter. The four year old Ron has demanded to be allowed to see the twins. The other brother may not be a hero but they are a pair like his older brothers. He had thrown a tantrum when he learned that his hero lived far away in Avalonia. He had been so disappointed when he learned that they can't afford a trip to the magical kingdom. When he was ten he received the best news! Because Lord Potter died, James Potter and his family have returned to England. The twins will be attending Hogwarts with Ron. And Lily Potter has decided to introduce the twins to children of their age to make the transition easier. Little Ron was invited along with his sister and twin brothers.

He had stared with open mouthed wonder at the Potter Castle. It's not very tall apart from the two towers but it sprawled across the land. They even had a lake! Little Ron was happy that his hero lived in a castle suiting him but bit sad because his house is not beautiful as the castle and he worried that the boy who lived won't like him if he learned of his house.

There were lots of children and the pretty Lily Potter introduced every one. Lastly she pushed two identical black haired boys forward. Both are tall like Ron. He easily recognised them. Their faces are printed in the paper a lot. Both had black messy hair falling over their foreheads and Ron couldn't find out which one is the boy who lived. Lily Potter didn't introduce them separately to his worry. As the children shyly began to interact with the encouragement from respective parents, he hesitantly made his way over to the twin who stood by the lake. The other twin is talking to Nevile Longbottom and Susan Bones.

"Hi" Ron smiled unsurely.

"Hello"

"I am Ron" He introduced himself again when the other boy didn't talk further.

"And my name is Adrian" The boy who lived! He is lucky. He had a strange accent though. Must be an Avalonian thing. Lily Potter talked the same way but much less pronounced.

"Can I see it? The scar?"

Adrian slightly frowned and he was worried whether he did upset the other boy.

"Of course you could" Adrian said with a smile and he was excited. "Come closer"

Ron eagerly stepped forward but tripped over his own feet and went careening in to the cold lake. Adrian didn't make any motion to grab him. The lake at that part isn't very deep but he was cold and muddy. The boy helped him out the water and frowned in fake concern in front of the adults. He explained how Ron tripped and fell before he could help. The adults believed the boy and Ron was too shocked and chattering like mad to tell how the boy probably made him trip. Lily Potter dried him and gave him new clothes but his mum insisted that he return home. Only when Lily Potter ruffled Adrian's hair did he notice the lack of a lightning bolt scar.

Ron faced the front of the class as the great bat marched in to the class. He just wished Addy would stop getting fooled by his own brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"You manipulate people so easily Dri. Does it ever bother you?"_

 _"Not at all. I don't even notice that I do it"_

 _"Oh trust me. You do it more regularly than you breathe. Easier than that too. Why do you think everyone is so eager to do your bidding?"_

 _"I thought it's just my pretty face"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stalked towards his chair at the end of the day and lounged awaiting the Baron. His friends followed his example but didn't take out their home work as they usually do. Luhan has yet to appear and Harry was sure he's preoccupied in a broom closet with some unfortunate girl or boy, whom will be thrown away when he grew bored. Luhan is rather fickle minded. His interests fleeting and diverse. Harry had first met Luhan because of Draco. He watched as Luhan appeared from the entrance with the Baron. No tryst today then.

"Heir Black" Baron greeted.

"Baron. Tell me everything you noticed about the Professor" He unfortunately didn't have Defence today and couldn't make any observations.

"He left his private rooms at seven o'clock. The ghosts couldn't enter the staff's private quarters." The ghost explained. "He went straight in to the Great Hall. Ate bacon, mashed potatoes and cake. He drank from his flask. Then went to teach the second year defence class. He taught them about shields with several demonstrations. Then he had a free period in which he read a book on Curses. Afterwards he attended lunch and ate the same things as the morning. In the afternoon he had seventh year Ravens and Puffs, fifth year same houses and first year Lions and Snakes. He taught Unforgivables to all but first years. He seems to drink regularly but he doesn't seem intoxicated."

"Unforgivables?!" Blaise questioned in disbelief. Harry raised his hand to halt the line of questioning. That can wait.

"How often does he drink? Every other hour? Hourly?"

"I didn't exactly keep track of the time. But I'd say hourly"

Harry mentally cursed and twirled his wand in his right hand. Baron waited patiently for the promised explanation for his scouting mission. Harry placed his left ankle on his knee and twirled the wand faster and thought what information to divulge.

"I was given information about the possibility of a pretender. A polyjuice drinking one." He can see how everyone immediately arrived at the correct conclusion. They are probably mentally cussing up a storm. Ultimately it's a matter of _appearing_ sophisticated.

"Shit" Luhan never concerned himself with much propriety.

"My thoughts exactly" Evan muttered.

"Mayhap we could request Peeves to steal the flask so we can confirm your suspicions" Baron mused.

"You mean scare Peeves in to it" Luhan cheekily corrected. Baron smirked viciously.

"Or we could relieve the Weasley twins of that wonderful mauraders' map" Daphne suggested sweetly.

"We should have done that ages ago. Morgana knows how useful it will be to dodge Filch." Luhan shook his head in regret.

"Even if we did, it's Harry's you shameless gnome" Draco kicked his cousin's shin. That's how the younger cousin expressed his love according to Luhan anyway. The only 'fortunate' enough to receive said love.

"That'll be all Baron. Thank you" Harry doesn't need the ghost to scare Peeves in to doing things. Harry had wisely struck a deal with the resident poltergeist in his first year. Peeves would leave him alone in exchange for prank supplies. Peeves is fond of him in his own way and would relay important information to him, unfortunately in annoying rhymes. Poltergeist hear things the elves don't. Pretty useful ally to have in Hogwarts.

"Who do you supposed it is?" Theo wondered.

"You know. Don't you?" Daphne pointed a perfectly manicured finger at him in accusation.

Harry smirked. "Maybe" He understood how Dri must feel when she taunt him all the time with information she has. It felt good to hold all the cards.

"Of course he does" Rafael shook his head fondly.

"Do you have to know _everything_ , Harry?" Sera pouted.

"Yes he has to. it's a fetish. Now tell us what you know" Luhan pulled a pretty impressive puppy eyed look. "Pretty please?"

Harry hummed enjoying the suspense.

"He enjoys riling you lot up" Theo pushed his glasses up his freckled nose.

Blaise rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Who gives you information anyway? Must be some source" Draco asked seriously "It's rather hard intel to come by"

Harry tapped his nose and winked. His worries about everything slightly elevated by his friends antics.

"I think it's time to burrow the map." Harry decided.

"Today night?" Blaise perked up.

"Why not?" He shrugged. "Does anyone know the password to the Lion's tower?" Everyone responded in negative.

"Won't the seventh year prefects know?" Daphne questioned.

"Only the head prefects know all the passwords" Sera informed the brunet girl.

"Oh"

"We can always ask someone to spy and find out" Evan suggested waving his hand at the common room.

"Don't ask George" Draco flicked his grey gaze over to a group of second years. "The little shit is way too cocky"

"You are the one to talk" Rafael laughed.

"Whom do you suggest then?" Blaise questioned Draco.

"Rosier, Jacobs, Cage. Anyone other than George" Draco lifted his shoulders in a minute shrug.

"Don't tell Hadrian what to do Draco. He will send whom ever he wants" Evan reproved.

"Sorry Harry. I didn't mean any offence"

"I know." Harry turned to his best friend. "Just send some one capable E. Doesn't matter who"

"Alright" Evan replied. "We will send Montigue then. Because today is a Monday"

"You are so weird sometimes" Harry chuckled.

"And proud of it" Evan declared as he waved the third year, Montigue over.

"So! want some company?" Luhan who is always eager to cause mischief eagerly asked as Montigue left the commons after receiving the orders. "To your midnight mission?"

"I suppose"

"I volunteer!" Luhan stood up with a salute.

"For Morgana's sake! can you stop acting like a Gryffindork?" Daphne irately questioned.

"Never! It's part of my charm Daph darling"

"So!" Sera cut in. "Before we get carried away with this unsightly behaviour, tell us who it is Harry"

"Barty Crouch Junior"

His friends were rendered speechless.

"The _dead_ Barty junior?" Theo asked uncertainly.

"Precisely" Harry noded seriously.

"So he faked his death and escaped Azkabarn." Evan quickly came to the most logical explanation. "But how?"

"I haven't heard anything about this Harry" Draco told him. Eavesdropping on Lucius Malfoy is Draco's favourite method of collecting information.

Harry hummed at that piece of information. Is Barty working behind other death eater's backs? Possibly. There has to be some resentment for being sentenced to the prison when Lucius and some others bribed their way to freedom.

"The Mrs. Crouch also died around the time of her son's death, right?" Rafael asked with a small frown.

"Yes. Grief they said" Sera replied.

"Suspicious I say" Blaise piqued.

Luhan tilted his head to a side. "Why?" A gesture Harry is used to see in Damy and his mum.

"For a prisoner sentenced for life in Azkabarn, death would be a blessing" The Italian shrugged.

"That's right" Rafael tapped his chin in deep thought. "But she is a mother. They are not exactly logical when it comes to their children."

"We need more information on this" Draco declared.

"Indeed" Harry took out his home work and started working on the potions essay.

"I will check the old news papers" Rafael decided.

"I will help you" Sera smiled at Rafael.

"And _I_ would follow Harry's example and get my home work done." Draco rifled through his satchel to find writing utensils. Everyone else voiced their agreements and started on their work. Harry loved his friends for never doubting him. It said something about them by how easily they accepted that a death eater is masquerading as a Professor right under Dumbledore's crooked nose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"Have you ever attended school Dri?"_

 _"Yeah once"_

 _"Really? Where?"_

 _"Couple of years ago. Dumstrang. I impersonated a student to get some intel from a kid on his father"_

 _"Not like that idiot. I meant real school. With friends and drama."_

 _"What a stupid question Rye. Of course not. I had more important things to do than_ school"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the clock hands pointed at twelve, Harry shut the Runes and mind magicks book with a snap that startled Evan. The boy was engrossed in an illegal transfiguration book next to Harry's chair.

"Is it time?" Evan bookmarked his reading position and put the book on the table.

"Indeed"

"Yes! Let's go rob some lions!" Luhan never runs out of energy, does he?

"I'll come with. I don't trust Lu to not land you in trouble."

"Hey! I am a sneaky snake. I don't get in trouble"

"Says the one with ten detentions and counting" Blaise drawled. Among them, no one has even served five detentions so far. Other than Lu that is. The lack of detention didn't mean that they are model students. They are just careful enough to not get caught red handed.

"Shall I collect your cloak Harry?" Evan easily ignored Luhan and Blaise's squabbling in the background.

"Yeah Thanks E"

"Welcome"

The Peverell invisibility cloak rightfully belonged to the Heir, Addy. But all three boys shared it between them. Stealing it off each other has become a favourite past time of theirs. This time Harry had liberated it from his twin's packed trunk at home.

Harry followed after Luhan as Evan returned with the silvery cloak tucked under his uniform cloak. They are too tall to share the cloak now so Harry slipped the cloak on as other too cast invisibility and silencing Charms over them. Harry didn't need the silencing Charms for the cloak didn't only hid the user from prying eyes but the listening ears too.

After arriving at Fat Lady, Harry silently cast a temporary transparency spell on the entrance. It won't do for the Gryffindors to see the door opening on own accord. The red and gold splashed room was thankfully empty. Not surprising considering its the first day of the year. Not much home work to complete after all.

He muttered the password Montigue kindly found out for them and took the stairs to the boys dorm. They came to a stop in front of the huge oak door with a gold six embossed on it. Harry crouched down and pointed his second wand under the door.

He needed a lot of power for the wide area sleeping spell to work, that his Holly and thestral hair wand can't cope with. He had bought it from Ollivander's before attending Hogwarts. Dri had curled her lip at the ready made wand and had declared that he won't be learning any magic from her, if only to cast with that lousy wand. Not that she taught him any incarnations. Dri just had to think about what she wants the magic to do. If she's to sit for first year exams she will fail. Outrageously. She is completely incompetent in spells. Harry hadn't been thrilled to hear her insulting his new wand and had challenged her to make him a wand if she is oh so better than Ollivander.

And boy did she rose up to the challenge. He had fell in love with the wand at first glance. It's handle was intricately carved with tiny leaves. The holly wood was darkened after she saturated it with his blood. Tiny runes glowed with soft green light as he touched the wand. Dri had smugly smirked at his gaping face and had informed that the core is a collection of four powdered ingredients; Thestral blood, Pheonix tears, Grimm blood and Basilisk venom. The ingredients Harry had felt a pull towards, when Dri presented various creature body parts earlier. After being dumbfounded by Dri's diverse skill set, he had tried to squeeze the life out of her for being the most wonderful person ever. He treasured his newer wand and used it sparingly and away from unfriendly eyes. The wand is too unique not to be questioned about. If only it's possible to glamour wands! His friends knew about his spare wand but didn't press him for answers. It's usually considered impolite to question about one's wand.

He slowly pushed open the door and slipped inside followed by Luhan and Evan. The dorm was lightned up by the slowly dying fire in the hearth at the middle of the circular room. It is only a day in to the school year and already a mess. He couldn't help but sneer at the sleeping Gryffindors. He never thought such untidyness is humanly possible. He wondered over to a red head, careful not to trip on stray books and clothes. He noticed his friends' shadows inching closer to the other red head.

He rummaged through the already opened trunk. Unbelievable! In the Slytherin dungeons nobody left a trunk without any less than three locking spells. His search didn't wield the anticipated results and he lifted the hood to inquire Evan about their search.

"Found it!" A low disembodied voice and a parchment floated his way. Luhan must have removed his silencing Charms.

"Good. Should we compensate for the map you think?" Harry smirked at the distorted looking patches of air next to him.

"Of course!" Harry could hear the shit eating grin on Luhan.

"What do you suggest?" Evan whispered.

"Let's give them green hair and silver scales" Luhan whispered back.

"We _have_ to do something they hate. Shame, I think green hair and silver scales are way too pretty and them undeserving"

"How about neon green hair and hot pink scales?" Evan always has good ideas.

"Much better" Harry agreed just as Luhan whispered a 'brilliant'.

After bestowing their gift to the Gryffindors they slipped out of the tower unnoticed by the sleeping residents. They returned to their common room unhindered. Other than his waiting friends it was deserted. Harry smirked in triumph as he held up the activated map. He had checked it on his way down.

"So you were right?" Rafael asked with a smile.

"Of course I am" Harry unfolded the parchment on the coffee table over the books and parchments already on it. He pointed at the dot in the third floor corridor. "He has night patrol today. I checked"

"And we heard the sound of his fake leg" Evan helpfully added. Everyone stared blankly at the Barty's dot.

"What the hell?" Theo exclaimed as he pointed at the Defense teacher's lodgings. A stationary dot labeled Alastor Moody peacefully remained.

"Of course! He has to get hairs or something for polyjuice." Daphne exclaimed.

"And you can't polyjuice in to dead people." Draco added with a frown.

"Ha! See that Blaise! Moody got bested by an Azkabarn escapee! So much for being a powerful Auror!" Sera clapped her hands in victory.

"Whatever" Blaise grouched. "He's not the one doing any teaching anyway."

"Too true" Luhan nodded his agreement.

"No wonder he's teaching unforgivables" Rafael sneered.

"What are you going to do about this Harry?" Theo turned to him.

"For now. Nothing" Harry glanced at Addy in the tower. "Let's just observe the imposter. Just inform me about any new developments and keep an eye on who gets detention from the man. Better yet we will threaten the snakes not to get any detentions this year"

"Yes they shouldn't be left alone with death eaters" Sera worried her lip. She has always been very kind hearted for a Slytherin gossip queen.

"Why don't you want to go to Lord Potter about this?" Luhan asked.

"Not yet Lu. Just not yet. Better the devil you know" Harry smirked. "Nevertherless isn't it curious how our esteemed headmaster didn't notice anything odd about his friend? He has known Moody for a long time after all"

"Oh. He _knows."_ Daphne breathed in alarm.

"A huge possibility. It's not like fake Moody could snap a confundus at Headmaster's back" Theo spat.

"So we will wait and see" Evan confirmed.

Harry hesitated but decided that more brains are better than one and shared what has been worrying him for awhile. "I think he's here to rig the cup"

"WHAT?!" His friends shouted in a surprising show of indecorum. Maybe too much shocks for the system in a single day?

"You heard me" Harry lifted a shoulder in half a shrug.

"Are you sure?" Sera questioned.

"Ninety percent, yes"

"Other ten?" Luhan asked curiously.

"He spent a decade under dementors' loving care. I am not betting on his sanity."

"Fair enough" Theo muttered.

"Let's just sleep on it people" Harry suggested as he folded the map and stretched the kinks out of his back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"Have you ever seen a Dementor?"_

 _"Yeah. Lovely creatures aren't they?"_

 _"I won't know. I have never met"_

 _"Keep it that way kid"_

 _" I am not a kid! Just four years younger. How did you come across them anyway? I thought they only live in Azkabarn"_

 _"Oh they do. I am just special enough to warrant a special visit. And you are **younger** "_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Aaaand that ends chapter five. Tell me what you think! The conversation inserts in italics as you probably guessed are between Alexandria and Hadrian from before the start of this book. They are from various conversations they had over the years.**

 **Cheers!**

 **~Dino**


	8. A Hogsmead Weekend

**Can you believe I got the chapter I previously typed deleted? Ugh! I totally can actually. I am so careless it's a wonder I haven't gotten my precious (my car) in to an accident. God fucking damnit! Okay now that frustrations are out of the way let me type this. Again. No wonder that Dad calls me Miss Careless. Bleh.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first Hogsmead weekend of the year dawned bright and early. The sun is shining, birds are singing and the wind is blowing. Damy hurried after his friends with the permission slip clutched tightly in one hand and trying to get his hair to lay flat with other. Maybe he should do the intelligent thing like Harry and let it grow. He just doesn't want to get mistaken for a girl. Unlike his brothers' strong features, his softer facial structure made him rather androgynous. At least he will keep his hair short at least until the puberty hits. He has high hopes for a more masculine look when that time comes.

Damy went down the cobblestone path with a skip in his step next to an openly skipping Luna. Seeing the messy head of his brother ahead of him Damy ran down and crashed in to a startled Addy who caught his footing quickly before both of them kissed the ground. Addy put him in a head lock and ruffled the already messy hair.

"Lemme go you prat!" All of their friends laughed at his predicament and Addy seemed to be in no hurry to let go.

"Excited for your first Hogsmead trip brat?"

"I will be if you let go!" Addy finally took pity on him and let him straighten up but left his hand around Damy's shoulders.

"So! Where are planning to go first?"

"I dunno." Damy shrugged. "Which ever shop first catch our eye, I guess" Anna and Adam nodded in agreement.

"Is that Fred and George?" Hermione Granger asked incredulously from in front of them.

"It seems to be" Nevile answered squinting at the neon green haired figures by the Honeyduke's.

"Who else would come out looking like that?" Ronald rolled his eyes at his older brothers.

"How long has that prank lasted now? A week?" Adam asked in amusement.

"Since Tuesday" Addy bobbed his head in confirmation.

"Who do you think did that?" Hermione questioned in curiosity. "I wonder how they got it to last this long"

"Who knows. It wasn't me" Damy grinned as Addy answered carelessly just as he lied through his teeth. "I dunno" Damy was positive that the culprit wore a green and silver tie and had a messy black hair tied up in a high pony tail. He knew that Addy probably realised the identity of the prankster too.

"Come on!" Damy dragged his friends towards the Zonko's. "See ya later Addy!"

Damy had enjoyed the village so far and they had decided to visit Three Broomsticks for lunch. He stepped in to the cozy looking pub to find out it crowded with students. Just as he was starting to worry about not getting any seats, he spotted Harry sitting in a round booth with his best friend Evan Lestrange. Damy grinned in delight and bounded over. He slipped in to the seat and pushed Harry to the middle to make space for his friends. Luna and Anna sat next to him but Adam was left without space. Harry flicked his wand and conjured a chair for the awkwardly standing boy. "Thanks Hadrian" Adam muttered in gratitude. Greengrass and Potters are family friends so Adam is familiar with Harry. Harry nodded and turned to Damy. "Yes please take a seat Damy" Harry sarcastically said.

"Thanks" Damy stuck his tongue at his brother.

"Immature prat"

"I do try" He beamed at the older boy and turned to an amused looking Evan Lestrange. "You poor thing, stuck with this sour lemon here." Damy pointed at his brother "Maybe I can show you the closet cliff to throw him off from?"

"Maybe you could be polite - I know it's bit incomprehensible for you but some of those etiquette lessons has have to stuck, and introduce your friends to Evan?"

"Oh. Sorry" Damy could feel the light blush on his cheeks. "Everyone this is Evan Lestrange, Harry's friend and you know Harry here. Evan, this is Luna Lovegood, Roxanne Wolfe and Adam Greengrass" Evan nodded in greeting. Damy has known Evan since his first year and he found the boy bit on the cold side but an alright person. Let's be honest. All the Slytherins are cold. At least they appear so.

"Now that's out of the way, it's only polite to treat your little brother and his friends to lunch Harry. What ever would grandmere say if she heard your ill-mannered behaviour, brother of mine?"

Evan smirked at that. "You didn't tell us that your little brother is a Slytherin Harry"

"The brat is crafty enough to get what he wants. Probably threatened the poor hat in to putting him in with Ravens."

"Why! I would never" Damy mock gasped dramatically. His friends rolled their eyes at his antics. Except Luna of course. She was busy staring at Evan's ears. Harry just gave him a deadpan stare and flagged Madam Rosmerta to order food. Damy grinned in triumph. His brothers are the best. Maybe he is bit spoilt by his family. Though the twins are only an year older, they have always been much mature for their age. Specially Harry. And Damy more childish. Damy had always gotten whatever he wanted from them and their parents. For being bit spoilt he turned out alright didn't he? Okay maybe bit is an understatement. But whatever.

"So Evan, Do you think they are good enough to be recruited in to our cult?" Harry casually asked as he sipped his butterbeer.

Luna giggled in delight. "Can I be your creature expert Harry?"

"Of course Luna. The spot is yours" Harry seriously informed the happy girl. Damy snickered as Adam and Anna took it seriously and paled like ghosts.

According to the gossip that flows through the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, Harry is said to be amassing an army of followers to take over the wizarding world. Neglected by their parents, Jealous with his more powerful, famous and handsome brother -They are identical mind you, it is said that Harry is traveling a dark path in the name of righteous vengeance. Damy personally thought that trashy romance novels, teenage girls seem to love has more interesting plots.*

"Earth to Damy" His lovable older brother pinched his hand.

"Ow! What's wrong with you? Can't you tap or something like a normal person?"

"Its something" Harry gave his favourite one shoulder shrug.

"Weirdo"

"Says the one who eats scones with sauce for breakfast"

"You traitor!" Damy declared as everyone at the table laughed at him.

Harry simply ignored him in favour of his drink.

Damy was just finishing up his third Yorkshire pudding when the screaming started. He snapped his head towards the door just like everyone else. The inside of the pub was silent for a moment before everyone noisily started to climb in to their feet to search for the commotion. Harry exchanged a glance with his friend and turned towards Damy. "Come on, we don't know what's happening but we need to get to the school. I'd rather not risk who ever attacking setting fire to the shops" Harry purposefully strode towards the back door closely followed by Evan. Damy and his friends hurried to follow the duo through the panicking students.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"Teach me muggle fighting."_

 _"I don't have time."_

 _"I would help you out with paperwork."_

 _"You won't understand jack shit."_

 _"Oh. I can brew potions for you..?"_

 _"I don't like drinking those foul things"_

 _"But you drink them anyway. I can make them for you! Won't have to buy them anymore. Saves money."_

 _"My time is more expensive than potions brat. but I suppose I could teach you and put you in to use as a bodyguard."_

 _"Yes! You are the best!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry blinked as the bright sunlight outside momentarily blinded him. He looked back to make sure that the others are following and slipped his specialized wand from it's sheathe in his left hand. Dri had trained him in muggle fighting and has demanded that he learns to use a wand and blade simultaneously. He has gotten used to throwing daggers from his right hand because he is abysmal at it from his left. Even though he is right handed.

He cast a point me to find Addy. He probably should run away from where ever the troublesome twin is. If Addy doesn't run _towards_ the trouble, he would eat his hat. And his boots too. But he can't abandon his brother can he? No matter how stress inducing the other boy is.

"Evan, would you mind taking them to the school?"

"Yes I would" E said with a stubborn tilt to his chin. "I promised to watch your back Harry. Don't ask me to leave you"

Harry narrowed his eyes but didn't comment at the refusal. He will just have to work around that then.

"Come on" Harry hurried down the path to the Honeyduke's. Students are running around like headless chickens. Entering the shop was bit hard with everyone trying to leave the shop so he flared his magic a bit making people flinch away from him. The shopkeeper was no where to be seen so he cast a mild notice - me - not charm over them and walked to the store room unhindered.

"Damy, take your friends with you to the castle" He told the younger boy as he lifted the trap door open.

"No! I won't leave you and Addy!" Damy protested with a resolute look in his light green eyes. Harry without an ounce of hesitance stunned the boy. He catched the body before it could hit the floor and handed Damy over to a shocked Adam.

"Make sure he doesn't return. However you have to" Harry ordered before he motioned them to take the secret passage. Locking the trap door after them, Harry moved towards the direction wand pointed to with Evan at his back.

He may have subconsciously known, but it still shocked him to find Death Eaters juggling kids around in a morbid game of catch. The kids weren't even Hogwarts age for Merlin's sake! His blood boiled and his magic swirled faster around him eager to lash out at the villainous scum. 'Always be in control, Rye' Dri's voice chimed inside his head in warning. Harry with some effort reeled his excited magic in and surveyed the situation.

Four Death Eaters were juggling two crying children carelessly around in a parody of a game. Another death eater was holding a screaming woman under the crutacius. It's good that she still can scream, not too long under the curse then. But she won't last long. Another two Death Eaters were vandalising nearby shops. Which luckily seemed to be empty. The last death eater were trying to force himself on a fifth year Hufflepuff. Jean Waters. Harry recognised the pretty black curls of the girl. They have yet to notice him and Evan under the shadow of buildings.

Harry glanced at Evan and whispered him to cast a wide area disarming charm. It won't have much as power if he did it but he has to summon all the victims at once. A much harder task. He is no heroic Gryffindor with a bleeding heart but he is not heartless as to leave the innocents to suffer, specially children. Saving kids is probably Dri's influence he wrily thought as he signaled E to cast. Two wands from nearest men sailed towards them, some wands jerked in the owners grasps and successfully drew their collected attention to Harry and Evan. Harry cast a powerful summoning charm concentrating fully on his intended targets just as the disarming charm hit. The four people sailed towards Harry and before the surprised Death Eaters could start cursing, he gently lowered his burdens behind him not taking his eyes off the black robed wizards.

"Jean please escort the Lady and the kids to the school. I can count on you to do that, can I?" Harry asked without looking back.

"O-of course" The shell shocked girl stuttered but he heard her coaxing the woman to stand up. Harry just hoped that this is the only Death Eaters in the town. The said death eaters have started laughing quite manically. Harry absently wondered whether the lot escaped from Azkabarn. He hoped not.

"Well well well. The heroic Boy Who Lived to the rescue damsels in distress"

"Is that the _Lestrange_ boy?"

"Oh I think we got the other twin here mate. The forgotten one"

"Ah! The snake Potter"

"Would you like to join us, Potter? You would reach far under Dark Lord's service or do you always want to be the other twin?"

Harry tapped his chin with his index finger in mock thought.

"Interesting preposition" Stalling is good. He is quite outnumbered and he knew the Aurors would arrive. How soon is the problem. "What would the Dark Lord require of me to join you?"

The death eaters looked momentarily taken aback by his easy acceptance. One complete idiot started laughing.

"Oh this is precious! What ever would your twin say?"

"He would say that you are retarded" A voice identical to his taunted from the street opening up to the Square from the right to Harry. The death eaters whirled around like fools to look at the new threat and Harry didn't waste anytime attacking. He's taught by Queen of Fighting Dirty herself and he is no honourable man when it's a life or death situation. He would have preferred not to fight no matter how much he is interested in testing himself in a real fight, he understood that it's not the time or place for that. There are eyewitnesses everywhere and he'd rather keep his good boy facade up even though people like Dumbledore didn't believe it. He mentally berated his brother for his Gryffindorness, if Addy hadn't come out he could have delayed the inevitable fight a bit more. Now the boy who lived and his sidekicks are here the Death Eaters would curse first and then taunt. Before the attackers could open their mouths Harry cast a powerful wide area disarming charm. It's highly draining but very efficient. He set the six wands flying towards him on fire.

"Didn't anyone teach you to clutch your wands tightly, Gentlemen?" Harry taunted the enraged Death Eaters. Wands are close to one's heart and setting them fire is degrading. Couple of men took out spare wands and three men without wands quickly apperated away. Cowards.

Harry ducked under a killing curse and returned fire with an over powered cutting curse. The man fell down in a bloody heap. With curses flying and his magic thrumming with his accelerated heart beat he ignored the possibly dead man.

Running towards a death eater who looked startled by him coming closer, he delivered a round house kick to the neck and crunched the man's wand under his boot. He stupefied the unconscious man for good measure. He knew that if he hasn't reinforced his boots with magic, he can't kick a man unconscious. He is not that strong enough yet.

Making sure that Addy is faring well, he thought that one death eater against four, fourth years are not terrible odds and ran to help Evan to subdue the death eater attacking him. The death eater seemed to be betrayed by his colleagues' son attacking him. Harry sent a tripping hex at the man and cast bombarda at the wall next to the black robed figure who put up a protego at the last moment. Evan levitated the rubble around the man before pelting the shield with it. Harry liquefied the floor beneath the Death Eater and quickly froze it back again with man half buried in the floor, looking quite funny. Evan summoned the man's wand before the panicking death eater could save himself from the ground. The man's back is quite thoroughly stuck to the pavement. The unfortunate man got pelted by rubble when his shield charm disappeared alone with the wand in his hands.

Harry turned around to find that Addy still dueling the death eater and trying to shield his friends too. Harry sneered at the useless sidekicks and froze the ground beneath the man. As the man tripped over Addy took advantage and stunned the flailing man.

They all turned around when they heard dozens cracks of apperation. The Calvary is late, Harry thought as he hurried over to his twin with Evan. Addy was trying to stop the gash on Weasley's thigh bleeding and the Granger girl was trying to bandage Nevile's twisted ankle. Addy quickly cleaned the wound and healed the shallow gash. Harry and Addy had taken a summer healing course last year on a Harry's whim. Addy hadn't been terribly interested but had followed his brother to the lessons anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Dri! are you alright?! what happened?"_

 _"Nothing serious"_

 _"You are covered in blood"_

 _"Not all of them are mine"_

 _"Scourgify. Is that a wound you are clutching?"_

 _"Yeah. Took a knife to the gut"_

 _"What?! Damnit Dri! You need a guide to what's serious and what's not. I'll call Kyrie. and I probably will take a healing course later"_

 _"Good idea. I am pants with healing spells"_

 _"How are you still alive?"_

 _"Part cockroach I'm afraid"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was checking Evan for any wounds when he felt the hairs on his neck rise and the magic of a spell careening towards Addy's unprotected back. Spinning around Harry stepped in front of curse. Purple light blinded him for a moment and he heard Evan crying out a stunning spell followed by a loud thud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ***I have _nothing_ against WBWL fics. I have even read a fair few. It is just Damy thinking. He has always being loved by his parents equally and he is still a child who thinks that parents could do no wrong. To him, who lived in Aldonia since he is ten, away from any possible manipulation by headmaster, it's inconceivable to even think that his parents could do that. Plus Lily and James have adults in their life in the form of noble relatives. Won't be easy to manipulate. Lady Allerton would blow a gasket if her precious daughter gets manipulated. Lol.**

 **That's short yes. I'll post another chapter soon to make up for it. Tell me what you think:)**

 **Cheers!**

 **~Dino**


	9. A Bracelet

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Will you come with me, Dri?"_

 _"No"_

 _"Come on! You have never been, have you?"_

 _"I have"_

 _"You?!"_

 _"Why are you so surprised?"_

 _"I can't imagine you setting foot on that place on your own accord."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damy couldn't believe how the day has gone down hill so fast. Mostly he can't believe how Hadrian could be lying in the white room, on white sheets so pale, so still and so lifeless. Damy discreetly touched his comatose brother's wrist now and then to make sure that the boy hadn't stop breathing.

When he woke up from the stunned state, it had taken him a moment to realise that he's most definitely not in Honeyduke's. His friends had been quietly conversing next to his bed. After that realisation he had jumped up from the sleeping position quickly and dashed towards the door. He can't leave his brothers! He had tried to open the locked door in vain. Getting more angry with his friends for locking the door and stupid older brothers who made decisions for him, he snarled at his friends.

"Sorry Damy. but you must understand your brother is way scarier" Luna lightly commented from the window sill she's perched upon. Damy could feel his hair ruffling from the magic he's releasing in anger.

Adam raised his hands in surrender. "You have been out for a couple of hours. We will come with you to look for your brothers" Damy's magic had already without his knowledge had unlocked the door and he ran towards the hospital wing in fast order. If he can't find them there, he will ask the Headmaster.

He had thrown open the doors of the hospital wing to find it bereft of any messy haired twins. He didn't pay any attention to the several students on the beds but quickly located the mediwitch.

"Madam Pomfrey! Have you seen them?"

"No Mr. Potter I haven't seen them."

"Er. Potter, I think your father took them to Mungos" A tiny Slytherin girl piped up from a bed.

"Wha? Thanks" Damy quickly ran towards the mediwitch's office. He'd apologise for this later. He found a jar with floo powder and quickly jumped in to the now green fire with Madam Pomfrey's protests fading behind him.

He took in the busy reception room and looked around for a nurse. Spotting a blond witch in an uniform he made his way over.

"Madam! Can you tell me the location of my family? The Potters? Or an auror?" Damy tried to not stumble over his words. His accent isn't easy enough to understand as it is.

Her eyes widened a bit as she took him in. She flashed him a smile. "Damien Potter, right?" He nodded impatiently. She gestured down a hallway. "Your father is in the third floor with your brothers. Come I'll show you the way"

When he arrived he saw his father and an auror talking in hushed voices and his mother sitting stiffly in a hospital chair. Addy was busy glaring at the spotless white walls. His mother immediately turned around at their approach. Seeing him she quickly stood up and strode over to hug the life out of him. "I was worried to death about you! Addy had no idea about your whereabouts."

"Mom, Where is Harry?"

"Oh Damy!" She wiped her eyes "He has been hit with a spell"

"What spell?" He pressed as mum guided him towards the seats. She sat between them and pressed her palms together anxiously.

"Nobody knows" Addy bit out.

"It's not life threatening" Mum added in a weak voice.

Damy looked up at dad as he stood in front of mum and squeezed her hands in his much larger ones before turning to him.

"I searched for you in the village" Dad told him in a low voice. What's about hospitals that make people want to whisper like in libraries?

"Harry stunned me before sending me and my friends off to the school through a hidden passageway in Honeyduke's." Damy informed bitterly.

Addy scoffed softly. "And he calls me an impulsive Gryffindor" Damy blinked confusedly at his oldest brother. That didn't make much sense in the context.

"Good decision" Dad nodded his head in approval.

"It would have been if he went right along" Mum muttered.

"He went to look for Addy I think" Damy mumbled. He didn't want to make Addy feel guilty but he didn't want mum thinking badly of Harry either.

"Of course he did" Addy kicked the chair leg morosely. Is Damy missing something? Addy looks bitter.

"What happened?" He unsurely questioned dad.

James shook his messy head but answered anyway.

"Wizards in black cloaks and skull masks attacked"

Damy gaped. "Death Eaters?"

"Possibly. We will know for sure after questioning the one we unstuck from the pavement. Then Harry, Evan along with Addy and his friends decided to fight fully mature wizards. Harry got cursed after they let down their guard thinking all the attackers are dealt with" Dad looked positively murderous as he talked about his sons' heroics. "We found two dead bodies and one stuck in the ground"

"Dead?!" Mum looked horrified and Addy didn't look any better.

"Yeah" Dad grimly nodded, his handsome face a blank mask. "One had taken cutting curse to the neck. Other had a broken neck"

"Addy..?" Mum hesitantly turned to his brother.

"It was Harry and Evan I think. It was in self defence you can't blame him."

"Yeah. I just wanted none of you boys to kill people" Mum softly said as she clenched her hands.

"I don't think he wanted to kill mum. The men are just unlucky." Addy tried placate her.

"Of course not! I didn't teach my boys to _kill"_ She glared at dad furiously.

"Would you rather they not know how to duel today, Lils?"

"God no! I just- They are just children James! Even we never had to fight in the war at that age."

Dad didn't reply but hugged her as she buried her head in dad's robes. Damy looked away in discomfort. It's weird to see her normally composed parents distraught. Thankfully a healer interrupted.

"Lord and Lady Potter" Mum snapped her head fast to narrow her eyes at the healer.

"How is my son?" She didn't waste any time questioning the grey haired healer.

"He is fairing well. His vitals are all steady"

"But?" His mum snapped in impatience.

"He is in a coma we can't wake him from or find the cause to. We haven't seen a spell doing that to a person."

"What do you mean by you can't find the reason to?! Are you a healer or not? Are we supposed to contact a journalist to find out what's wrong with Harry?" Mum snapped in irritation. Damy was quite shocked to see his mother like that. Lily Potter has a temper but she is polite too. Dad patted her back soothingly to carm her down. The healer winced but continued on.

"We found a bracelet on him. We can't remove it. It's possible that it's hindering any progress. Do you have any idea what it is?"

"Bracelet?" Addy and mum echoed in unison. Damy cocked his head to a side. He is sure that he had never seen any jewellery on Harry other than his heir ring. He is positive that Harry didn't wear one today.

"He doesn't wear one" Addy confidently replied.

"He is now" The healer said.

"Must have had Charms to hide it then" Dad stated. "Do you have any idea who could have given that to him?" Dad turned to Addy and I.

"Evan or a housemate of his?" Damy hedged.

"Possible" Addy nodded in agreement.

"I will go check whether they know anything. Can they see Harry now?" Dad motioned us.

"Yes, of course. But please no magic around the patient"

His mum was absently running her slender fingers through Harry's hair and Addy was trying to break Harry's fingers by grabbing the motionless right hand in an iron grip. All of them examined the mysterious bracelet on Harry's hand.

The silver band was at least a centimetre wide and was covered in tiny etchings. Runes he realised. He poked the bracelet with a finger. Nothing happened.

"It should have been me" Addy blurted out of the blue.

"What?" Damy asked in confusion. Mum had her brows furrowed and lips pursed. A displeased look if Damy had ever seen one.

"He stood in front of the curse aimed at my back. I should have been more careful"

"None of my sons should be injured Addy." Mum sighed. "And you would have done the same. So stop feeling guilty"

Damy rolled his eyes at Harry even though he can't see it. He would pull this up when the older boy accused the two brothers for being Gryffindors. The hypocrite.

Dad returned after what felt like a minute. He looked grim and unsatisfied. They are not the only people unaware of the mysterious piece of jewellery then.

"None of had ever seen a bracelet on him. Evan said that he didn't see anyone putting that on him today either" Dad stared at the innocent looking silver band. "Either he had disillusioned it or someone put it after he was brought here" The head auror theorised.

Seeing mum peering at the bracelet Addy decided to speak up. "Can you understand them mum? I only recognise the ones for magic and power"

Mum turned it this way and that. "It is quite strange honestly. I haven't seen anything like that. The Orised shouldn't be possible to be used like this with the Ganim. I understand the bit about protection worn from magic part"

"Do you think that the bracelet went wonky because of using two alphabets?" Addy asked.

"No, I don't think so" Mum bit her lip in thought. "Should we call a Rune Master James?"

"Even better if we could find out who gave this to him" He ran a hand through his messy hair. "Does he has anymore friends?" Dad asked.

Damy shared a glance with Addy. Was it possible?

"Starly?" Damy asked uncertainly.

"Starly who?" Dad questioned blankly.

"Remember the blond he brought to the birth day party?"

"How can I forget?" Dad asked exasperatedly.

"Maybe she knows who gave it to him. Or her friend." Addy muttered the last part waspishly.

"Who?!" Mum and dad looked rather concerned at that. They weren't particularly thrilled with Harry's friendship with a total stranger.

"Harry called her Sasha. Apparently Starly introduced her." Addy shrugged.

"Shelving the thought about Harry shouldn't really be trusting that sort of people, Do you know how we can get hold of these girls?" Mum questioned.

"I don't know" Damy and Addy admitted.

"Rune master it is then. I will call Mother and ask for a healer too." Mum sighed as she gently touched Harry's pale cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No matter how bitter and morose Addy felt the days became a week and time passed. Even after one week, Harry has yet to awaken. Addy dragged his feet everywhere in the castle petulantly. He wants to be with his brother damn it! His parents had been kind enough to arrange for him and Damy to visit Harry everyday after classes. Classes he didn't want to attend. Though the classes should be better with the Slytherins acting all subdued even in the face of death eater slurs aimed at them. He knew that Ron was antagonising them but he couldn't care enough to stop his friend.

Even healers from Aldonia hadn't been able to help Harry. The rune masters couldn't help other than vexing poetry about the bracelet and saying that the part of the rune sequence is missing and until they find it, it's impossible to remove it or understand it's function fully. Even Nate has discreetly visited to help rouse Harry with the help of famed mind magicks of his family, only to fail. Apparently his twin had a shield made out of his magic protecting his mind unlike the usual mental barriers. Nate had grudgingly agreed that it's a clever but dangerous method. Even your own magic could easily fry your brain.

He is getting desperate along with the rest of his family and he knew only one way to find answers. If it doesn't work he just don't know what else to do. He had tried taunting, screaming and all kind of things to try to get the sleeping git awake.

Stopping in front of the eagle doorknocker in the entrance to the Ravenclaw tower he took a deep breath and readied to knock. Though his luck must be working today, because the door opened before he could waste hours trying to answer some stupid riddle. A Ravenclaw girl curiously stared at him.

Addy gave a half smile and cleared his throat.

"Is Damy in?"

The girl slightly blushed but turned around to probably check the room. "Yes he is. Should I call him?"

Addy mentally rolled his eyes at the stupid question. Swallowing the sarcastic reply at the tip of his tongue he answered. "Yeah please"

Soon Damy is stepping out of the tower and closing the door behind him.

"Do you have the cloak?" Addy wasted no time asking.

"No Harry took it probably when he pranked the lions"

"Ah yeah. I forgot about that."

"Why are you looking for it?" Damy fell in to step beside him. Addy took the stairs to the dungeons.

"Because I want to go somewhere unseen"

"Ha ha! Here I thought you wanted it to wipe your nose" Damy sarcastically replied. Damy seems to channel Harry in his absence. Addy didn't bother to reply as he glared at the very much solid stone wall.

"You won't happen to know the password would you?" He asked his younger brother. Who frowned and shook his head negative.

"I do, actually" A cool voice commented at their back. Addy whirled around and came face to face with Blaise Zabini. Damy sighed in relief.

"Zabini. I want access to Harry's trunk" Addy gestured at the door. "May we?"

Zabini frowned but opened the doorway with a whispered word.

"Follow me" The Italian commanded as he strode through the common room. Slytherins openly stared at them as they made their way over. Some in curiosity, some with anger and some worriedly. They must be thinking that the brothers are here to retrieve Harry's stuff, Addy realised guiltily. Addy had to scoff internally. He won't be walking around calmly if anything worse happened to Harry.

Zabini opened the door to Harry's room, he shared with Evan. Both brothers had snuck in to this room a couple of times so Addy didn't bother to observe the spacious room. As he opened Harry's trunk after dropping bit of blood on the lock, Evan strode in to the room with the rest of Harry's friends. Addy was startled to realise that neither he nor Damy had any decency to inform Harry's friends about their friend's condition. They only stayed at school for the class hours after all.

"Adrian. Damien" Evan coolly greeted as the rest of them plopped down on the boy's bed. Evan remained standing.

"Evan" Adrian said as Damy nodded in greeting.

"I am sorry for neglecting to inform you about Harry's condition." Addy inclined his head regretfully. "He is in a coma and nobody knows why or how to awake him"

"We knew that he's in a coma" Luhan piped in.

"Nothing has changed since the weekend" Damy shrugged.

"Can we... visit him?" Serafina uncertainly asked.

Addy exchange a glance with Damy.

"The healers didn't deny visitors as long as they don't do any magic near him. My parents won't refuse you either, if you can get permission from the Headmaster that is." After listening to Harry's rants about the Professor's bias towards his house he is not blind to how the snakes are repressed.

Several scoffed. "Fat chance" Daphne venomously spat.

"You can always get permission for a family emergency" Damy suggested.

"We will consider it" Evan replied. "What are you doing with Harry's trunk, if you do not mind me asking?"

"Ah found it!" Damy exclaimed in answer as he held the silvery cloak up from where he found it under Harry's pillows. It's a good thing Harry's friends already seem to know about the cloak.

"The cloak" Luhan Malfoy tilted his head like bird. "Why?"

"None of your business actually." Addy didn't know whether they knew about Starly and he didn't fancy facing his twin's wrath if he gave away his secrets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what's the plan?" Damy questioned his older brother as they trudged up the secret passageway to Honeyduke's. Damy held his wand aloft with a Lumos that shed light on their uneven path. It's a good thing that Dad had been kind enough to inform them of the secret passage ways.

"Do not exactly have one"

"Figures"

"Make a plan then genius"

"We can ask around?"

"In Grey Walk? Are you asking for trouble?"

"How about we find her house?"

"If you can remember the way we could."

"Uh. I most certainly can't. The only option is to ask around Addy. We will ask shop keepers"

"Better than asking random passerby I guess"

Addy side along apperated with him just outside the Leaky Cauldron, both of them huddled under the cloak. The weird cloak had the habit of resizing in accordance to Addy's wishes but not Harry's or his, much to their frustration. Does the stupid cloak has to rub it in that they are using Addy's property?

Damy walked behind Addy careful to not accidentally brush anyone. They passed the Knockturn Alley and ducked in to a side alley beside a potions selling shop. Addy removed the cloak and pocketed the now handkerchief sized silvery cloth. Damy pointed his wand and cast a temporary colour changing and a hair lengthening charm. Knowing prank spells can always come in handy. Addy also returned the courtesy and turned his hair brown too. Making them look like tame brown haired brothers.

They slipped in to the potions shop and looked around.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Damy was startled to hear a gruff voice spit out. Are their cover already blown? Damy was opening his mouth to spout lies but the goblin continued.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen. It's not our fault that we got the short end of the stick" Addy convincingly lied.

"I don't believe you. You are no half breed. But if you are truly sixteen, meeting a Navy and verifying it won't be too concerning, aye?"

"We don't have time to waste doing something like that" The goblin narrowed it's beady eyes at them.

"Ah here they are" Goblin grinned with too much teeth for it to be anything friendly. A black haired, average looking man who entered the shop nodded at the goblin and examined Damy and Addy with disdain.

"They never do learn" The man muttered to himself. "Come with me. She awaits for you" It didn't sound good for their well-being. Damy realised as he listened to the goblin's deep laughter. Outside there were two more men waiting for them. All took positions around the terrified brothers. Why had the goblin called this men here? So fast? And what heck is going on? They didn't even start asking for Sasha.

"Do not think of running boy" One leered.

Damy and Addy followed the obviously dangerous men obediently. The man had too many scars to be a harmless person and numerous weapons on their person is telling enough. Damy just wished that they won't end up in a hospital bed themselves or worse.

He was itching to question the men about who exactly this she is but he bit his tongue and held the questions in because the man didn't look like the type to take kindly to questions.

If worse came to the worst they could throw a distraction and hide under their cloak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"If I die, would you come to my funeral?"_

 _"There is no ifs about dying"_

 _"Die young I mean"_

 _"I probably would. So I can revive you and kill you again for being and idiot"_

 _"Only idiots die young?"_

 _"Of course. Isn't that obvious?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A quick question, where are you guys from? It always amazed me how the internet could bring people miles away together. Can you** ** _imagine_** **living without this?**

 **Cheers!**

 **~Dino**


	10. Troublesome

_Out of the night that covers me,_

 _Black as the pit from pole to pole,_

 _I thank whatever gods may be_

 _For my unconquerable soul._

 _In the fell clutch of circumstance_

 _I have not winced nor cried aloud._

 _Under the bludgeonings of chance_

 _My head is bloody, but unbowed._

 _Beyond this place of wrath and tears_

 _Looms but the Horror of the shade,_

 _And yet the menace of the years_

 _Finds and shall find me unafraid._

 _It matters not how strait the gate,_

 _How charged with punishments the scroll,_

 _I am the master of my fate,_

 _I am the captain of my soul._

 _[Invictus by William Henley.]_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I was thinking, that I need a cool name for my story. Something interesting. Maybe I'll name it Invictus. or a long mouthful? The Trials and Tributions of a Twin Brother and a Boyfriend of a Girl With a Wonky Moral Compass. Ok ok on with this. And to the reviewers, Thanks. But I just love the name Hadrian. Won't change that.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _What is that?"_

 _"A bracelet. Obviously"_

 _"Is it magical?"_

 _"Duh why would I make a bracelet for just fashion purposes?"_

 _"What does it do?"_

 _"This little thing here has several features. An automatic protego for offensive spells. Some protections against moderate legilimency. Aaaand an option to make you invisible and silent."_

 _"Nice. How long will the protego hold?"_

 _"As long as people throw curses"_

 _"How does that work?"_

 _"At the beginning It uses the wearer's magic buuuut after that, it uses the magic from offensive spells to power the shield. Pretty neat ah?"_

 _"Definitely. You are brilliant! Would you put this in to the market?"_

 _"Don't be ridiculous Rye. I don't want to go against my creations anytime soon. I made this for fun"_

 _"Maybe I can take it for a test ride?"_

 _"No"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damy walked side by side with a frustrated Addy. His elder brother was clenching and unclenching his fists like clock work. In contrast Damy felt resigned. They really shouldn't have marched in to Grey Walk. Hindsight is twenty twenty after all.

The men led them inside a bar with low ceilings. It was brightly lit and grimy than the Leaky Cauldron. But the crowd were more exerberant than the people who usually frequent the Leaky. He observed that even though it's not even past one in the afternoon, dozen of patrons sat around round tables talking exuberantly. When they entered the pub their escorts were welcomed heartily. Two men left the scarred man to lead them to 'her' and mingled with the crowd. Who ever this she is.

Most of the occupants didn't look very human Damy realised as he swept his gaze over the crowd. Damy stumbled in to Addy as the man behind him gave a little push towards the rickety looking stairs across the room. After climbing the narrow steps they stopped in front of a sturdy looking dark door. They didn't have to wait long as a cool "Come in" came from the other side. Their kindly guide leaned forward, pushing them flat against the wood of the wall and opened the door before pushing them inside and closing the door on their backs.

Damy was disconcerted by the abrupt silence the closing of the door brought. He examined the rather poorly lit room. The only light in the room came from the little, gently bobbing white balls of light above the large desk that stood in front of a curtained window. The curtains were dark blue and thick blocking the outside light completely. Two walls on the sides were completely covered with floor to ceiling bookshelves filled to the brim with scrolls, tomes, files and books in all sizes. They seemed to be pushed in to their places uncaringly. The bibliophile in him whimpered in distress. The floor was covered with books, parchment and all kinds of knick knacks. Only a narrow path was cleaned to walk to the desk by probably kicking the mess on the floor away. If Damy ever imagined how a study of a mad poet slash scientist would look, this would be it. He could make out the faint bluish glow of various runes etched on many surfaces. The huge desk was covered with books and files too. Two people sat at the table. One sat with their back to the door, hunched over something. The light from above fell on the girl's long black hair that is in a ridiculously long braid. She didn't turn around to look when they entered. Damy was feeling strange with all the casual dismissals of the occupants of the Grey Walk. People downstairs had ignored them too. Don't people stare at strangers anymore?

The figure in the highback chair chuckled without any amusement. Damy was part relieved and part scared when he glanced at the smirking girl. The little orbs of light highlighted her blue fringe starkly but cast her eyes and the body in shadows. She looked paler under the magical lights. Sasha didn't look pleased to meet them by any stretch of imagination.

"I did recon that you would come back here." She rested her chin on her interlocked fingers. "But not this soon" The other girl whipped around too fast to be human and stared at them with a face hidden in shadows.

"Oh! I thought I smelt something familiar" Damy realised that the girl is not exactly a girl as the deep voice purred in obvious delight. Damy was positive that he saw a glint of a fang.

"Familiar?" Addy questioned uneasily.

"You smell very much like your brother, joven."

"So you too are a friend of my brother?" Addy spat in frustration. Damy lightly nudged his brother. They came to ask for help, not start fights.

"Enough Zen" Damy was sure that the girl rolled her eyes. He couldn't be sure as her face is shadowed. "Why. Are you here? I swear to God if you say something frivolous, I would oblivate and silence you under a vow before I chuck you in an orphanage. Now answer my question"

"Did you give Harry a bracelet?" Addy questioned trying his best to ignore the threats. Damy was sure that they are promises, not threats. But what is that about an orphanage?

"Perhaps. It is a frivolous question you know?"

"He is in a coma and won't wake up! Don't you have any concerns for your friend? We don't trust you at all but for Merlin's sake are you not his friend?" Addy exploded in rage. The clutter on the floor started to rise but with a blast of icy magic everything settled back down. Damy couldn't help the involuntary shiver that ran down his spine at the magic.

"I didn't see anything on the paper" The girl coldly replied.

"Mum and dad didn't want it on the print" Damy shrugged. "But now that you know would you help us?"

Sasha hummed thoughtfully and Damy was getting impatient with the attitude of the girl. She didn't look terribly concerned with Harry's fate.

"What caused the coma?"

"A purple spell. Nobody knows what it is." Addy spat.

"Can we see the memory of the event?" The man who had stayed silent so far spoke, startling Damy. Zen, Sasha called him.

"You can, if only you could tell us who gave him the bracelet and how to contact" Damy bargained.

"How does this bracelet figure in to his coma?" Sasha questioned in a slightly frosty voice.

Not wanting to push the icy girl anymore Damy answered. "We can't remove it. Healers speculate that it is interfering with their spells" Sasha sneered viciously and spat something in Russian. Damy was sure that it wasn't complimentary.

"The memory" She levitated a pensieve over to her desk with a pale wand and gestured at it. Damy glanced at Addy who clenched his teeth.

"The bracelet?"

Sasha rolled her eyes in exasperation at Addy. "I will tell it after you have shown the memory. Remember _you_ came to me."

Addy sighed in defeat but removed a silvery strand of memory with his Holly and Pheonix feather wand. Luckily for Addy, the vampire that attacked them a while back had destroyed his spare. A family wand he had found in the Potter vaults. Unfortunately Damy had gotten his main wand pulverised so now he has to use his spare. Damy had no intention of telling his parents about the _incident_ by buying a new wand. He will just steal one from the vault. or something.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damy searched the blank face of Sasha after they emerged from the memory. She looked impassive as she settled back in her chair. Then she glanced at Zenith and arched an eyebrow in a question. He shook his head in answer.

Damy was curious at the exchange but waited patiently for the girl to speak.

"I gave him that bracelet" She stated flatly. "Neither of us recognise the curse though. It could be family magic"

"Oh."

"What does the bracelet do? Can you remove it?" Addy asked. He and Damy were standing next to the 'Zen'. Sasha hadn't seen it fit to offer them a seat. Not that there was any place to sit anyway.

"It has protection charms. I can remove it"

Damy rocked on the balls of his feet. "Excellent. But would it harm him to remove it?"

"No."

"What are you waiting for then?" Addy impatiently questioned.

"He will be alright for another day" Sasha waved a hand carelessly. "I will visit him and remove it"

Addy scoffed. "We won't leave you alone with him"

The air grew colder and heavier in the room and for a moment it was so silent he was sure that he could hear his heart beat.

"You seem not know a few things Adrian Potter. One, I work in my own time. Two, I don't owe you anything. Three, I can so easily crush you it's not even funny. And I don't want your trust. So stay fucking silent and go away. And for Christ fucking sake, don't step a foot in here. I won't be saving your arses a third time." Sasha stated in a voice colder than ice and Damy felt a shiver run down his spine, either because of that cruel tone or the rapidly cooling room.

"Zen, do me a favour and take them away please. I tire of them"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Alexandria came to, she was cold, disoriented and tied to a chair. Not a foreign situation to her but it has been awhile since the last time she found herself in a situation similar to this and it irked her. Foregoing her usual play dead part, she opened her eyes. Blinking to clear her sight she took in the brightly lit room.

"Oh well! look who returned to the plane of living" A tall, blond man commented peering down at her. She coolly observed the man and despaired a little when the recognition hit. But managed to keep a blank look as the Imperial guard, Stanley Drawse patted her hair and left the room.

She counted and breathed with each number. She will not panic. She has faced stronger odds and won. Keep calm. Possibly Rye will come to her rescue too.

Nate calmly strode in to the underground room that held the mysterious Sasha. Or if you want to be proper, Prince Nathaniel. Turning to the slip of a girl, he calmly observed her.

Alexandria glared at the prince under her blue fringe.

"I guess introductions are in order. I am Prince Nathaniel of Avalonia" He inclined his silvery head of hair.

Alexandria scoffed. "A prince abducting civilians? Whatever the world is coming to?"

Nate smiled looking unaffected by the insult.

"Technically I am not a prince of UK and you are not a civilian."

"Foreign dignitaries abducting civilians then"

"That would be almost correct. But the thing is nobody would care if I interrogate you a bit."

"Whatever your father would say about this?"

" _If_ he found out" Nate smirked. "Let us make this easier for everyone involved. Just answer the questions truthfully and I swear I will let you go"

Alexandria mirrored the smirk. "How about... no? Are you going to get your gloved hands dirty your Highness?"

Nate simply stared at her. "No, I have people for that" He signaled to one of the guards inside the room. Nate dangled a vial with a clear liquid in front of her face. "Veritiserum. Useful little potion"

Alexandria pursed her thin lips together. The potion won't work on her. That man had not wanted her spewing secrets after all. But hell if she would take it willingly. It would be suspicious too. Setting her jaw tighter she glared at the prince viciously.

Nate sighed and signaled his men again. One shot a curse at her back causing her to groan in distress. It felt like getting hit by lightning. But she still held her mouth closed. One man grabbed her jaw and pinched her nose closed in a long practiced method of force feeding unwilling people.

A minute passed and another, but then she decided that it was enough struggling and opened her mouth with a gasp. A guard promptly dropped three drops in her mouth.

Veritiserum tasted like nothing. It always fascinated Alexandria how something could taste like nothing.

Nate looked impassively at the gasping girl.

"What date is it?"

"September twenty second"

"Are you called Sasha by Hadrian Potter?"

"Yes"

"Is that your full name?"

"No"

"What is your full name?"

"Alexandria"

"You don't have any other names?"

"No"

Nate stared a full minute at the petite girl.

Ignoring the prince who stared at her strangely. Alexandria tried to get comfortable in the steel chair she has been strapped in to. Her hands are handcuffed to the armrests and her legs are chained to the chair too. The restrains are not tight as they possibly could be.

"She is lying" Nate whispered in surprise. Alexandria looked up in surprise too. Though careful not to show it. How had he known that?

"My prince?" Stanley questioned Nate who ignored the guard.

"Do you know why father send me on this mission, Alexandria?"

"No"

"Because I'm born with the ability to distinguish truth from the lie. And you, my dear are lying under veritiserum."

Alexandria laughed a bit hysterically. How had she _not_ known that?

"So let's try again and please be truthful or my guards will get offended on my behalf"

"What is your birth name?" Someone must have given him expert advice on how to do a questioning, Alexandria glumly thought but didn't answer. If he can recognise lies, she is not willing to even let the prince know, what she isn't.

Nate tutted at her stubbornness.

A guard cast another spell that shocked her badly and she didn't stop herself from giving a short cry. Nate didn't look like the type to enjoy others pain, so she won't be giving him any satisfaction.

Question after question the pint sized girl grounded her jaw and didn't answer. Far too clever, Nate thought with a slight admiration. Not many people realised that lying to him was giving away information itself.

In the end of one of the rather tamest interrogations she had experienced ended up with her feeling sore all over and two fingers on her left hand broken. She was put in an empty cell right next to where they held her for walls were made of smooth granite and the floor was likewise smooth.

Alexandria slid down the cold wall and morosely glared at the magic suppressing cuffs. She is not amused. At all. Normally people didn't use them because the possibility of your prisoner being capable of wandless magic was very rare. Alexandria rubbed her eyes with her bound hands. She will give it two days before breaking apart the cuffs and as a result causing a huge magical disturbance before running away. She is just loath to do magic like that and grabbing more attention from the bothersome prince. She needed a break anyway. So she will just enjoy her forced vacation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Five Hours Earlier_

Harry was sitting on the Potter castle's west tower and swinging his legs in boredom. He has been stuck in his mind scape for a long time. It could have been a day or a month outside and it frustrated him to no end that he couldn't know and most importantly he just can't seem to wake up. He wondered whether he is dead and in after life. That could be possible too and there's nothing he could do anymore than wait. He had already gone through his memories twice and he didn't even want to go near them again in the foreseeable future. He had trained fighting by himself too. But he didn't dare to cast any spells. Considering he could be trapped inside his head, he would rather not fry it.

"Enjoying the view ah?" A familiar voice casually commented from behind him and he jumped a mile in to the air startled, and fell off the tall tower. Landing on his back on the soft grass below harmlessly, he glared at the peering face.

"If you want to escape me, it won't be easy as jumping off towers you know" Dri plonked down next to him.

"Are you my imagination?" Harry glanced at the beautiful girl from corner of his eyes. It's rare to see her like this. He drank in her glamour free look. She would have made one of the fairest persons alive if not for the scars that marred her visage. Even Veela would have admired her in jealousy. Three thin, silver diagonal scars ran across her face stopping just short of damaging her pink pouty lips. Her plain white t shirt and denim shorts left the light blue glowing runes carved on to most of her skin and scars from Merlin's know what - things he would rather not imagine- bared for him to see. Even with all of that, to Harry she's the most beautiful girl he had seen. His mother is very beautiful too but Dri had some sort of otherness that made her prettier in his opinion.

"If I am in your head, am I your imagination?"

"Ugh. Stop. You are confusing me."

"I was answering your question" She pouted cutely.

"So I am not dead?"

"Who knows. Your life could have been an elaborate tale you made up as you drift around in some kind of un-alive state" She shrugged uncaringly.

"Un alive is not even a word"

"The whole point of a language is to communicate, if you can understand whatever I meant by that, why is it not a word?"

"Merlin! Are you high? With how busy you are usually, I have almost forgotten what a pain you are without evil schemes to plot."

Dri smirked at him. "I do wanted to take a small break but the time won't stop for me"

"So you decided to waltz in to my mind to take a break?"

"Duh. Time runs differently in minds. Lot slower."

Harry shook his head at the cloud watching girl.

"How long has it been? Outside?"

"A week in a coma."

"What was the spell I got hit by?"

"I don't know. Neither does Zenith. We think it's family magic or such"

"Hmm."

"I think it's not supposed to put you in to a coma but something worse. The rune circles got fractured trying to save you from the worst of it."

"Aren't you glad that you gave it to me?"

"Hardly. Also I never gave it to you. You stole it." Dri scoffed but then glanced at the sky and sighed. "Let us wake up shall we? Countries to enslave and all that."

"No rest for the wicked."

"Indeed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Hadrian came to, he was warm, confused and lying on a what could only be a hospital bed. He opened his eyes slowly and took in the dimly lightened room. Rubbing his dry eyes he took in the messy head of black hair next to his knee. He winced in sympathy at Addy's posture. When his parched mouth failed to make any useful sound, Harry pushed himself up to a sitting position. It made him a bit lightheaded but he ignored it in the favour of searching for something to drink. Finding not even his wands on the bed side table, he poked his brother awake.

Addy woke with a start and stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before smothering him in a hug.

"You are awake!"

"Water" Harry croaked out.

"Oh right. Wait." Addy jumped out from the chair and hurried out.

Harry confusedly wondered where Dri is. Maybe it took him some time to wake up.

Addy returned with a healer and a nurse. He gave Harry a cup of water and the healer ran a number of tests and declared him healthy but recommended bed rest for a day. Harry glared at the healer's retreating back. Healthy people don't need bed rest.

"Do not just stare stupidly at curses flying towards you" Addy muttered.

Harry just grinned at his sulking twin but decided to ignore the comment. It's not like Addy would hesitate to stand in front of a curse for him after all.

"How long?"

"A week."

"Oh. What hit me?"

"Nobody knows"

"And there's nothing wrong with me?"

"According to the healers' yes"

"What took them so long to wake me up then?" Harry needed to know what his brother thought about the situation.

"They didn't wake you up" Addy muttered and messed his already messy hair up.

"So I woke up by myself?"

"I think so" Harry's next question was interrupted by the opening of the door. Lily Potter and James Potter strode in looking quite excited.

"Harry!" Mum exclaimed and gathered him in to a warm hug. "What were you thinking?!" She reproved as she ran her long fingers through his hair. Harry hugged her back but didn't reply. His dad looked serious even as dad mustered up a smile for him.

After a thorough mothering by mum a silence descended as his parents and twin decided staring at him is a good idea.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"You have lots of questions to answer for young man" Dad said as he waved his wand in a motions for a privacy ward. Harry winced internally. Isn't it cruel to question a sick person?

"The questions can wait James. He just woke up."

"Exactly Lils. He doesn't have the time to make up elaborate stories"

"Dad! I won't lie to you" Harry was offended. He won't lie to his parents, he will just embellish and omit some facts. "Is this about the fight?"

"More or less" Dad looked coolly at him. "Let me start by telling that we were very surprised and don't really fancy anymore surprises in that vein." Harry blinked cluelessly at everyone's serious faces.

"We learned a lot of things that day Hadrian" Dad continued. "Such as, you have a wand we have never seen. A bracelet we never saw you wearing. And you fight exceptionally well. I may have taught you duelling but that was definitely more than what I ever taught you. And friends we never knew about"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **That's all for chapter eight. Tell me what you guys think!**

 **cheers!**

 **~Dìno**


	11. Influence

Harry wasn't quite sure how to reply to that. Most importantly he hadn't thought his family would find out these things in one fell swoop.

"Why would you hide such things from us, Harry?" Mom questioned in clear disappointment, she is all about open communication between family members.

"I was not hiding. It just never came up" He lifted a shoulder in a shrug.

"Well then now that it has, you wouldn't mind explaining things to us." Dad commented.

"Yeah"

"How do you get this wand?" Dad held up his specialized wand loosely in his hands.

"Someone made it for me"

"Don't be obtuse Harry. Of course someone did wands don't grow on trees" Mum scoffed and crossed her hands over her chest. "What we are asking is who made it?"

"A friend"

"The same one who made your mysterious bracelet?" Dad asked.

"Why would you think that?"

"Rune configurations look similarly arranged. Also with unique work like that it's easy to say that it's work done by same person." Mum explained.

"Oh. I never thought about it like that. and yes"

"The same person who lives in Grey Walk?" Dad asked faux casually.

Harry whipped around to glare at Addy who looked guilty. He hadn't thought that his twin would tattle on him. He had been somewhat perturbed when dad mentioned unknown friends but he had thought that it's nothing Grey Walk related.

"Don't glare at your brother young man. I caught him and Damy leaving Knockturn Alley in a school night. They are going to be grounded till they are eighty." Dad narrowed his eyes at Addy. "You too if I am reading the situation right."

Harry winced at getting caught about his Grey Walk visits. He had known the possibility of this of course, it's just with how busy his parents are, it had been pathetically easy to slip away to visit Dri in the nights and he had grown optimistic. He had been sneaking away for years now after all.

"Why would you go to the only place we forbid you to Hadrian?" Dad asked. They hadn't even stopped their children from sneaking into Forbidden Forest after all.

"She is my friend."

"And the question is how exactly did you become friends with her?" Mum questioned.

"Starly introduced her" He didn't miss his parents displeased faces when Starly is mentioned. Lord and Lady Potter wasn't snobbish and disdainful towards the less fortunate but when it came to your son being good friends with a homeless kid they couldn't approve. They knew about the things that happen in streets and the kind of things people did for survival. It's difficult to believe that a girl hardened in streets would simply befriend Heir Black for the pleasure of his company and not his money and prestige. Even more they didn't even want to think about the kind of bad influence she could be.

"Starly is not some one you should be best friends with son" Dad told him darkly. "Look at the kind of people she introduces you to!"

"I knew she is a bad influence" Mum muttered under her breath.

"I am alive because of her!" Harry snapped. "If I didn't have the bracelet, who know what could have happened" He absently fingered his wrist feeling bereft of the reassuring coolness of the bracelet.

"And what did she demand for her services?" Mum cooly raised an aurburn eyebrow.

"Nothing. They were presents"

"Such fancy gifts" Mum waspishly replied.

Harry just gave an one shoulder shrug.

"What is her name?" Dad seemed to be in an interrogating mood, he morosely thought. His family has the worst bedside manner. Ever.

"Sasha" They don't need to know her full name.

"How old is she?"

"Early twenties I reckon. Never asked"

"What does she do for a living?"

"Making things with runes" And other ton load of things, he added silently.

"She lives in Grey Walk?"

"Yeah" Addy already knew about Sasha's house in the Walk so lying isn't much of an option. He may not lie to his parents usually but if it's about Dri, he won't hesitate to bull shit to the Emperor himself. He owed and loved the girl far too much to jeopardise her safety.

"Starly, does she live there too?"

"No, she lives in the muggle world"

"So you meander through Grey Walk by yourself to visit your friend?" Mum narrowed her green eyes at him.

"Its not like criminals are at every corner waiting to curse, you know?" Harry was getting annoyed eveven though he logically understand how it seems to his parents.

"You are fourteen. You don't know about the dangers of the world Hadrian Antares. Don't be flippant with me"

"I was safe. I didn't go there without Sasha"

"She looked dangerous." Dad muttered.

"Looked?!" Harry was startled. "How did you meet her?"

"She came to take off your bracelet" Mum shrugged. "What kind of bracelet was it anyway" She continued with a huff.

"Where is she?"

"Don't know" Mum replied. Harry turned to Addy, who looked away.

"Addy?"

"Prince Nate took her in for questioning" Addy mumbled guiltily.

"What?!" Harry's and dad's voices echoed in the hospital room. His heart was beating in his ears and he tried to breathe deeply to stop the rising panic. Nate won't know exactly whom she is, so it won't be bad. But Merlin Dri must be in a terrible place and how the bloody hell did she get caught anyway?

"Why?" Harry pressed when Addy just shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know! okay? He came to visit you and saw her. After learning that she is from there, he kidnapped her about obstruction of justice or something"

"Kidnapped?!" Mum and dad voiced in disbelief.

"Well, she didn't go willingly"

"How did he know about her living in the Walk?" Harry narrowed his eyes at Addy who scowled back.

"I wasn't going to lie to him! He heard us talking"

"Shit" Harry spat and removed the blankets from his person. Addy can wait but not Dri. What if the prince forced truth serum down her throat? Everything would go to hell in a basket.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mum snapped as Harry summoned his wand. The wand leapt to it's master's hand faithfully.

"I have a damsel in distress to save"

"Most definitely not. I am sure if your friend has done nothing wrong, she will be alright"

"The prince arrested her without any warrant! I won't stand for this! Just let me go. Won't you do the same for a friend? And it's just Nate. I'll be alright"

"We are coming with" When dealing with stubborn sons' James had learned it's better to compromise. At least that way he will somewhat have the control of the situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dri glared at the bars of her cell in contemplation. She has been in a horrible mood the past month and she had no doubt that it would keep getting worse. Couldn't the Avalonia keep their nose out of this side of the world? Apperantly not.

She turned her glare to the empty goblet in her cell. Her hosts had decided that she should survive on water. The bastards. Honestly she never thought that she'll get kidnapped by the second prince for a questioning, without any arrest warrants. She hadn't imagined the prince being dauntless enough for such task. Maybe they are getting desperate, after all the Duchess has been an infernal pest to lots of people in the past three years. It's not like they could raid the Grey Walk either, the only known base of operation of her. The wards of the Grey Walk would not allow anyone with the intention of harming Duchess enter and strangers to the Walk would never find their way without a guide in the ever changing alleys of the Grey Walk. And with her policy on traitors, nobody is willing to show strangers to the Walk. The last man or werewolf to show an Auror had hung, sightless and whipped, on the Grey Square for a whole week before dying. That was an year ago and people hadn't thankfully forgotten the lesson. It's always bothersome and a waste of precious time to torture people in the name of Duchess. She much preferred to delegate such tasks to her minions.

Dri was startled out of her musing by an Imperial guard who banged on the bars. Dri frostily stared at the young man.

"Rise and shine darling. It's time for your exercise" The blond boy grinned with far too many teeth to be friendly.

Prince Nathaniel appeared behind his guard and smiled at her kindly. Dri blinked at the man's acting talent and felt a pang at that smile. She wasn't even sure whether it was genuine or not. She didn't dare to slip in to a Royal's mind as she wont to do to anyone else. They are far too excellent in mind arts for her to slip through unnoticed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _You really should stop mind raping people"_

 _"No can do"_

 _"You are no better than Dumbledore"_

 _"Please I am better. I own up to my evils unlike him, who is a snake in a goat's coat"_

 _"I don't think he is a dark lord in disguise Dri. That's the only way you could have been better than him."_

 _"Whatever"_

 _"Really though will you stop it?"_

 _"I don't read your mind. isn't that enough?"_

 _"It's just, your minions and other people deserve some privacy in their mind, you know?"_

 _"I won't be alive if I don't do that stupid. I don't expect you to understand"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning Alexandria" Dri turned away from the man. Why is she not bound to a chair already?

"Are you going to be uncooperative today?" Dri snorted. She loathed following orders. Just being difficult for the sake of it is not a novel experience for her. People ordering her around just didn't sit well with her.

Dri carefully slipped in to the blond guard's mind as she resolutely stared at the stone wall of her cell. Eye contact is for amateurs anyway. He may has formidable mind shields, as all personal imperial guards are required to, but they were nothing against her innate talent and finely horned mind magicks. She learned all about the guard in no time at all and discarded the useless bits. So the Prince had learned about her from the Rye's brother. She knew she was inviting trouble when she helped Rye all those years ago.

Another guard hurried towards the prince and muttered something in a low voice. Low enough for Alexandria to not eavesdrop if she had been an average human being. She smirked internally when she heard the massage. Rye is here.

Prince's pleasant countenance didn't change with the news and simply bed her a fair well before leaving with the guards.

Alexandria sighed and slumped against the cold wall and bended her knees and rested her cheek on them. She will enjoy the rare moments of peace even if it's in a prison cell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Alexandria"_

 _"Hadrian"_

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Nothing"_

 _"You are reading the paper"_

 _"If you are capable of seeing, why ask inane questions?"_

 _"Eyes can lie. I can't believe you would read the paper. What got you interested? Let me see"_

 _"Nothing."_

 _"Oh. Stalking"_

 _"Am not"_

 _"You are"_

 _"Am not. I say so, so it is so!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So! What you think?**

 **Cheers!**

 **~Dìno**


	12. In Defence

"Where is she?" Harry demanded the moment Prince Nathaniel appeared in front of him.

"James, Lilly, Addy" Nate nodded at each of them and finally turned to him. "Harry. Good morning"

"Where is she?" He repeated completely ignoring the greetings.

"Shall we talk about this in a more comfortable setting?"

"We shall not" Harry didn't pay any attention to mum's reprimand for him to be polite. "I want her first. Then we may talk about how you kidnapped a person"

Nate sighed and eyed him for a moment before ordering a guard to bring the girl. Harry bowed his head in acknowledgment and took a seat in an armchair after Nate sat down.

"I would like to know why you arrested a civilian Nate." Dad questioned as he settled on the couch next to mum. "You have no clearance to arrest people here."

"Actually I do can take people in for questioning. Minister Fudge wasn't much hesitant in accommodating me in my mission"

"What did she do to warrant an arrest?"

"Obstruction of justice"

Harry scoffed. Mum shot him a warning look and Nate pretended that he wasn't insulted by Harry. They looked up as a guard returned with Dri and stood next to her. Harry ran his eyes over her form and didn't find any visible injuries. But that is not reliable enough. For all he knew, her legs could be broken. She has an insane pain tolerance that pissed off him to high heavens. How much one had to suffer to reach such levels of tolerance? He ignored the guards as they pointed wands at him, when he took out his own and cast diagnosis charms. Two fingers broken. That's all. He sighed in relief even as Dri rolled her blue eyes. Nate gestured to a chair for Dri to take a seat.

"Afraid I would have tortured her?" Nate mildly questioned.

"Desperate men do the strangest things" Maybe he should shut up, even from a friend and family, Nate won't take much more insults.

"So we do Harry" He shook his head ruefully.

"Why did you truly arrest her?" Dad questioned observing Dri. She stood stoically staring at an apperantly interesting spot in the light blue walls.

Nate glanced at her briefly before scrutinising Harry.

"Yes whatever you say would be relayed back to her" Harry smirked.

"I wanted information on Grey Walk and Duchess" Nate explained.

The head auror hummed and stared at Dri again.

"Isn't that bit extreme? Kidnapping _civilians?_ " Mum questioned with a note of disapproval in her tone. She has a close relationship with Nate's mother and saw the princes as her younger brothers.

"If she had nothing to hide, she should have answered questions" Nate replied. "It's her obligation as a citizen to help in investigations of terrorists"

"It is not her fault that she has no where else to stay. Not everyone have choices Nate" Harry told the prince.

"Why didn't you question people in the Grey Walk?" Addy questioned curiously.

"It would have gotten back to the Duchess"

Everyone looked at Dri and back at Nate pointedly. Nate smirked assuredly.

"I will have a vow of silence from her"

Harry wanted to laugh. He really did. He reckoned that no matter how frozen faced Dri looked, she is laughing inside her head too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"What you reading midget?"_

 _"Says the five foot troll"_

 _"You are shorter than me"_

"Yet. _Dri, yet."_

 _"Hmph"_

 _"I am reading your copy of Vows and Vigilance"_

 _"I don't even remember such a book"_

 _"Of course you don't. You probably lifted it off some poor sod"_

 _"Vows are stupid anyway."_

 _"Stupid?!"_

 _"It's pretty fun to circumvent them. Vows are not binding as magicals seem to think. There's always a way around them if one thought hard enough"_

 _"Really? Have you broken vows then?"_

 _"Plenty"_

 _"Would you teach me how to do that?"_

 _"You have a brain, no? Use it"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you been to the Grey Walk, Harry?" Nate lightly tapped his fingers on the armrests.

Harry internally winced. He exactly doesn't have a choice here. "Yeah"

"What do you know about the Duchess?"

"I don't know about her much. It's not like I go around gossiping with wizards there" Nate won't notice a lie there. He hoped his mention of wizards will be considered as the magical humans superiority rearing his head.

"Sasha here mentioned nothing about her?"

"Other than I probably should use a glamour to make me look older? Nope"

"Why to make you look older?"

"So I won't get into trouble" He is really proud of himself for his non answers. They'll just assume it's about younger people being easy prey to the creatures that prowls the Walk.

"What is Duchess relation to that?" Dad questioned in disbelief. Times like these, Harry hated that his dad had to be the awesome head auror. That is not a question he wanted anyone to ask. Dammit dad, keep your interrogation skills for criminals, not your son who is trying to save a criminal.

"She doesn't appreciate children in her territory" Dri commented casually. Everyone whipped around to stare at her. "What?"

"Interesting." Nate looked speculatively at her. "So all I had to do was bring Harry, and you would have answered my questions?"

"Nope! I just want to go home. My brother must be worrying his head off. So can I?"

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah."

Nate seemed to take that as the truth and Harry realised that Dri still considered _them_ to be her family. Despite her adamant protests to the contrary. Harry felt his heart ache for the girl. If only she could go home.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Just let her go Nate, please. If you want, kidnap some one else"

"Will you tell me everything you know about the Duchess and the Grey Walk?"

"Are you asking for her to come and murder me for telling you things?"

Mum narrowed her eyes. "You don't know any information, do you?"

Harry scoffed. "I highly doubt it. She is far too mysterious and worlds apart for that."

"You are not setting a toe in that place again"

Harry decided to not answer that unreasonable demand. Dri is his friend and he is her only friend. How could he just abandon her after everything she had done for him?

Nate leaned forward and lightly touched the magic suppressing cuffs on Dri to release them. Dri rubbed her wrists and stood up. Without another word she whirled around to leave. Nate signaled a guard to show her out.

"Wait!" His dad suddenly called out. "Lilly and I would like to speak to you"

Alexandria turned around and scratched her neck uncertainly.

"They must be worried about me. Can it wait?"

"Tomorrow at ten in the morning, we will be expecting you at the Leaky Cauldron"

"Kay!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"What is your parents like Dri?"_

 _"My parents? Why would you want to know that Harry?"_

 _"That's because friends are supposed to know such things!"_

 _"Are they now?"_

 _"Of course! I told you all about mum and dad. Now it's your turn"_

 _"My parents are... away. I suppose"_

 _"Away?... Are they dead?"_

 _"Dead? God no!"_

 _"Then where?"_

 _"Somewhere I can't go"_

 _"Oh. Is that why you used be so lonely?"_

 _"I suppose"_

 _"You have me now!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in a couch next to his twin and facing their parents, Harry is certain that he is hearing funeral bells chimming away merrily. He is doomed.

"Right." His dad started as mum glared them to submission. "Harry, why didn't you tell us about that girl?"

"Knew you won't approve."

"Did she teach you to duel?"

"Not exactly. She taught me muggle fighting. It improves reaction time and such"

"Addy, how long had you known about this?" Dad turned to Addy expectantly.

"Since summer. She saved my life" Harry could have kissed his brilliant brother. Painting her in a good light while purposefully forgetting to mention Damy. Very good. He didn't even want to imagine what their parents would do if they learned that they endangered their precious baby, Damy. Better not to face that storm. Ever.

"How did you get in a situation that you needed saving?" Dad's voice could have probably made Polar bears shiver.

"Well... I saw Harry going to the Knockturn, so I followed. A man tried to attack me but she came and drove him off" Harry would probably owe his brother big for this.

"And where was Harry?"

"He was there with her"

Mum continued to glare at them mutinously. She seems to be holding in her rage for one big lecture. Harry looked at his toes. How he wished this could go faster, so they could be done with this.

Dad sighed and ran a hand through his short black hair. "I can't believe you two. Were we too easy on you?" He questioned rhetorically.

"We haven't done anything wrong or illegal. It's just Addy was worried for me that he followed. Don't blame him"

"He went again. He could have asked me to accompany him."

"I wasn't thinking." Addy muttered.

"OF COURSE you weren't!" Mum exploded and startled all of them. "I can't believe this! Is it the Death Eaters not enough danger for you, that you must go searching for them? Let's not forget about the stone and the snake either! Didn't that teach you a lesson to _think_ before jumping in to things? Can't you peacefully live ignoring the troubles? Noo you must get yourself tangled up in that and the other one would follow dutifully! Are you boys determined to worry your mother to death? I had enough with this dangerous situations! I am going to either tutor you at home or transfer you to Imperial Academy! This is madness!"

"What?!" They exclaimed as one.

"I admit that's not a bad idea. Hogwarts hasn't been the safest place as of late" Dad said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Dad! You can't do that! It will be cowardly" Addy spluttered indignantly.

"There is _nothing_ cowardly about parents protecting their children." Mum scoffed in a quite unladylike manner. "I told Dumbledore in your second year that if anything else happened to my sons under his care, I'll be pulling you out."

"We would have done that in the first year if not for this boy who lived nonsense. Populace won't have been rather disagreeable." Dad agreed.

"Now we can say that we are concerned for their safety because of the attack. And really they can go hang for all I care." Mum spat.

"Mum! What about our friends? And you won't always be able to protect us." Addy said sadly.

"No" Mum threw her lose red hair over her shoulder. She had removed it from her up do when they returned home. "But we will try over best"

"Can we not make a hasty decision?" Maybe some time to calm down will change this idea.

"It's not hasty." Dad replied. "Your mum and I talked about this. Even Remus agrees."

"Uncle Remy agreed?" Addy asked in disbelief at his godfather's betrayal.

"Yes." Dad nodded his head.

"What about Damy? Does he know?" Addy leaned forward eagerly. Harry shook his head at him. Their parents didn't seem like they would budge even in the face of their baby's protests. This is one thing even Damy's tears would not change.

"Not yet. But he will be coming with you two."

Harry wanted to feel angry but he is too tired to muster up any energy for that. And honestly this isn't something he hadn't foreseen. His mum had been all about transferring in his second year.

"So it's a home tutor or IA?" He asked.

"Not actually. We don't think home tutoring would be for the best. So IA it is." Dad shrugged unapologetically.

"Would they even accept us?" Addy asked grimacing. "They are notoriously picky."

Dad scoffed at Addy's pathetic attempts to avoid transferring. "Don't be ridiculous Adrian. They won't not accept you two. You have excellent grades and they won't dare to offend the Empress."

"And my mother dear." Mum smirked. Harry chuckled lightly. Lady Allerton is a force to be reckoned with - A hefty amount of shield charms.

"You won't change your mind?" Addy tried for the last time.

Mum's face softened as she looked at her eldest. "Darling I know, it's cruel of us to do this. Uprooting you from your friends but we need you to be safe. Nobody would dare to attack IA and it's the safest school. You can always visit your friends in the summer."

'Even Sasha and Starly?' Harry wanted to question but he kept his mouth shut. Now is not the time for that. God his friends are going to kill him for leaving them behind. And the Barty situation. If he is leaving, he can't abandon his friends to that maniac.

"Did you already talked to the IA board?" He asked in thought.

"No. We will do it today." Mum explained softly. "We were waiting for you to wake up."

"Oh." Harry sighed in resignation. "Can I go sleep now?"

"Of course darling. We shouldn't have kept you away from resting" Mum stood up along with him and hugged him tightly. "I am so glad you are alright, darling."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Harry woke up groggily in the evening, he felt better. He decided to take a warm bath before going downstairs. He has plans to hatch and things to ponder on. It's not like his parents decided to flip his life upside down after all.

As a kid Harry thought that they are going to attend Imperial Academy like his friends, Thomas, Dylanin and Nicolas. The three elder boys were already attending school and used to regale him with their tales. When he heard that he is to attend Hogwarts he had been mighty disappointed. At first he had been appalled at the magical Britain. He couldn't understand why people would live here, hidden from the mundane when one could freely live in Avalonia. And the accent! Avalonian English sounded musical and very different to the British accent. Harry could hardly understand different county accents at that time and hadn't been pleased. All three Potter boys hadn't been pleased with the change.

But now they have been adapted to the magical Britain and his parents are changing it again. Truly he felt half excited and half nervous about attending IA. He won't probably no anyone there and unlike his brothers, he doesn't make friends easily.

Absently flicking his shoulder length hair to rid of excess water he wrapped a towel around his hip and walked in to the closet looking for something to wear. Choosing comfortable cotton trousers and a pale blue t shirt, he spelled his hair dry. Mum would scold him if he walked around with wet hair.

Seeing Addy as he entered his living room he swatted his brother's head.

"Harry!" Addy exclaimed startled out of his day dreaming.

"What?" Harry batted his eyelashes at the other boy and sat on the couch in front of Addy's.

"Ugh. Stop. It's disturbing to see that on my face."

"Were you waiting for me?"

"Yeah. So we can share our misery together"

"How thoughtful of you twin dearest. It warms my heart something fierce"

"Sarcastic little shit." Addy threw a cushion at him, which he caught easily. He used it to pillow his feet. "Do you think we will have to move to the manor in capitol?"

"Nah" Harry mused. "Mum and dad can't come and she won't let us stay by ourselves. Going from here would only cost us fifteen minutes more or so at best."

Addy hummed in thought. "No matter how fun boarding schools are, I'm glad IA isn't one. It would have been harder to make friends. They'll be already tight knit."

"Yeah. Plus it's stupid for magicals to have boarding schools. Instantaneous magical travel anyone?"

"Hogwarts was built before magical travel was founded, you know?"

"I didn't swallow the 'Hogwarts A History' like some bushy know-it-all" Harry stuck his tongue at Addy's disapproving stare.

"Don't diss my friends."

"Aye my lord.Are you alright with this transfer thing?" He asked the second part more seriously.

"Of course not." Addy kicked the coffee table petulantly. "But we don't have a choice do we?"

"I guess" Harry sighed.

"On a separate note little brother of mine, you owe me big"

"Only by mere five minutes." He grumbled. "And thanks for doing that."

"Yes be grateful, you lowly peasant" Addy replied in a good imitation of Lord Malfoy, who was so snobbish it's not even funny. Harry snickered and shook his head at his brother.

With a pop, a house elf interrupted them with a, "Dinner is ready young masters". Harry smiled at the elf in thanks and Addy replied verbally.

"Coming Qeeky"

"How on the earth do you recognise them?" Harry complained as he followed the other down to the family dining room. "They all look the same!"

"Talent, little brother of mine. Talent" He could hear the smug smirk from Addy. When Harry huffed in annoyance Addy continued chuckling, "You can't barely tell the difference between humans most of the time, Harry."

"Not my fault that they look same."

"And you get all prissy when people mistake you for your identical twin. Hypocrite."

"That's completely different. I wear a green and silver tie. Those morons are colour blind."

Addy just hummed in amusement but didn't comment any further as they entered the dining room.

Dinner that day was a tense affair as the twins had both decided to give their parents the cold shoulder. Their mum got annoyed with their aloof attitude soon enough.

"We are still deciding your punishment." She casually commented. Addy and Harry whipped up their heads as one.

"What?!"

"Isn't taking us away from friends punishment enough?" No Hadrian Antares Potter simply does not pout.

Mum exchanged a glance with dad and they looked slightly guilty. Mum sighed in defeat when her sons stared at her with identical heart broken expressions.

"Fine! But next time I find you in anywhere near the Grey Walk, you won't be allowed to meet your friends for the summer." Mum threatened.

"Can I invite Sasha over then?" Harry would be seeing her anyway. It's up to his parents to decide how it happens. Dad slightly narrowed his eyes at him.

"I don't trust her and though I trust you, you are still young. She'll visit when both your mum and I are at home." Dad replied in his no-i-will-not-budge tone.

Harry huffed in annoyance. "Very well. Thank you." Now to find a way to convince her to drop her work and visit him. Very likely to happen. Not. Maybe...

"Then, shall I ask her to come here tomorrow, instead of the Leaky?"

Dad seemed to be waiting the pros and cons of the idea. Mum pursed her lips together in thought.

"No. Visiting here can wait." Dad decided in the end. Harry nodded his understanding. Maybe he will bribe Zenith to make her come?

"So" Addy pipped up. "What are we going to do next?"

"We talked to the High master. He seems receptive of the idea of receiving you." Mum smiled at them.

"And?"

"You will sit for placement tests and then your schooling can start on November first."

"Just like that?" Harry asked curiously, "No requests to see our grades and such?"

"He didn't ask for proof when I told him that you are the best in your year."

"The tests?"

"Will be held in the coming week. You may return to Hogwarts tomorrow morning. We will talk to the Headmaster. You can stay there until the end of the month. A portkey will be given, that'll take you to and from the exams."

"Geez. I hate tests." Addy complained.

"It's just placement Addy. Nothing to worry about." Mum reassured him. Very comforting mum. What if we ended up with the first years because the Hogwarts education is abysmal?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning Harry was softly patting his throne like chair in the empty Slytherin common room sadly. He is going to miss this.

The first to enter the commons were some seventh years who did a double take at the sight of him before nodding to him in greeting. One approached him say that they're glad to see him back. Harry just nodded and thanked the older boy.

Luhan stumbled in to the room from the outside next. Harry raised an eyebrow at the dishevelled and shocked boy. Luhan gave him a blinding grin and bounded over before falling to his lap and hugging him like no tomorrow. Harry chocked in the older boy's hold. The seventh years looked mildly disapproving but slightly amused. Before Harry could find a way to release himself from the torture disguised as affection, Evan's cool voice successfully dislodged the limpet from his person. It's no secret that all the Slytherins feared the wrath of the Lestrange heir.

"Let go of him, you imbelicle"

"Thanks E." Harry smiled at his friend.

"No problem." Entering their warded area he continued. "How are you?"

"Peachy" Harry snarked. He will tell his friends about the transfer later. Why waste a perfect good day with bad news?

Evan raised an eyebrow unimpressed. "Who ate your treacle tarts?"

Harry just shook his head in answer and turned to a pouting Luhan. "Go change will you? You smell."

"I smell _good_ , I know" Lu stuck his pointy nose in air but obediently left to freshen up.

"He will never change." Evan shook his head disappointedly.

"He is fine the way he is."

After more subdued but hearty greetings by his friends they set off to the Great Hall amidst lots of staring and greetings from his acquaintances in other houses.

"The rumour mill has been extremely busy as of late." Daphne commented as she primly took a seat on Harry's left.

"No doubt." Harry said nodding politely at Professor Snape who was staring at him. "Am I in Azkabarn yet?"

Draco sniffed in disdain. "Way ahead. You have already escaped. The first person to ever escape the prison no less."

"How wonderful." Harry deadpanned. "How do they know that much about the attack anyway?"

Theo gave him a flat stare. "It's Hogwarts Harry."

Harry chuckled. "It is isn't it" He mused softly. Serafina sneered at the Gryffindor table.

"The Weasel hasn't been able to shut up since."

"Oh I heard." Draco sneered in derision at the table mannerless buffoon. Harry simply doesn't know how his brother eat with such company, let alone stomach his food. Is basic manners too much to ask? Maybe from Weasel it is.

"How he defeated the Death Eaters singlehandedly. While the two evil Slytherins murdered Death Eaters." Draco continued with his voice dripping with disdain.

"And how the Slytherins joined the Death Eaters." Blaise added.

"He seems unable to choose between the two." Theo said with a smirk.

Blaise tsked. "What can you expect from an idiot with flobberworms for brains?"

Daphne and Serafina giggled in to their palms amidst the boys' chuckles. Harry frowned at his plate, he is going to miss his friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **In some dialogues between Hadrian and Alexandria they are younger. The convos span through out their years of acquaintance since Harry met her as a kid.**

 **My cousin sister passed away. So the next update will be late in coming.**

 **~Dìno**


	13. Interlude The Alexandria

**_Warnings for a bit of graphic torture_**.

 _Alexandria stumbled through the door of Blanc Bookshop and crashed in to a body. She ended up on the top of the tall shop owner. Tarius Howard smiled at her from the floor._

"I knew you like your men on their back"

Alexandria scoffed but didn't reply as she pulled herself up with some effort and waited for Tarius to dust himself off. He sniffed the air and crinkled his nose delicately.

"It reeks Lex. Are you sloshed?"

"I think I deserve fully to get pissed you hear" Tarius scooped the rather wobbly girl up in bridal style and climbed the stairs to his flat after pulling the wards up. No sane shop owner in Grey Walk left a shop even for a moment without bringing wards up. Lex squealed and continued to giggle all the way up before completely doing an one eighty and silently crying. Tarius was alarmed to see tears when he settled her down on his bed.

"Shh Lex. You are alright" He gently wiped the tears away. "You are the first to carry me like that" She mumbled and pushed Tarius's hand away. Tarius didn't know how to reply to that.

"Do you want me to get a sobering potion?"

"Potion? No. No please I don't like potions" Lex pouted like a child. Thinking about it he didn't know her age. He never bothered to find out considering Lex is tight-lipped when it came to herself.

"Okay then. Would you like to sleep?"

"Nope Nope" Lex chirped cheerfully "You look pretty" Tarius lifted an eyebrow at the non sequitur. He had sex with her a couple of times but she had never complimented him. She is rather stingy with compliments when sober.

"Thanks" He grinned at the dishevelled looking girl.

"If you, would you, could you have killed your brother, Regulus?" Tarius froze at his name. It's the first time hearing that name in almost six years. Even knowing his real name, Lex never called him by that. Before today that is.

"I don't think so Lex"

"I don't think so either Regulus. I am so messed up. Some days I just want to give up everything you know? Just up and leave. I totally can too. Who is there to stop me? I am just scared that if I stop even for a itsy bitsy moment. I could never begin anything again. I am very very tired Regulus" Lex stared at the ceiling stonily. Tarius was bewildered and a bit out of his depth. What ever is he to say to that confession? He is shaken too. Alexandria is the strongest person he knew. She didn't do break downs or confessions. It worried him to think that something must have happened for her to be like this. He knew she hated drinking too much and getting her guard lowered.

Seeing that Lex had fallen asleep on his bed. He removed her boots, black button down shirt and tight dragon hide leather pants she wore. After tucking the girl in, he went to the pantry to find some food. He looked sadly at his friend. She didn't look a day over twenty five. He wished he could help her.

To be honest, Tarius didn't know a lot about her at first. But after a few months in his new home, his neighbour, a scary looking half fairy had traipsed in and introduced himself. Right after that Sam has started asking questions about how he met Alexandria. He was quite surprised to learn that the Sam knew her name. Grey Walk is a big place after all. Sam had laughed at him when he expressed this. Apperantly 'Alexandria of the Ice' worked for the Duchess. Alexandria is notorious for her ice magic and her cold disposition. Sam confessed that he has been worried to approach him after he first saw Tarius with her. After some months of observation Sam had decided that he is a decent guy. When questioned Sam admitted that people try to keep out of the way of the Patrollers, nicknamed Navy by the Grey Walk populace.

Patrollers are the law enforcement in the area. They answered only to the Duchess and they are identified by the discreet navy blue scarf they wore on their person. Tarius hadn't seen any blue scarf on Alexandria and told Sam that. Sam had laughed somewhat hysterically once again and informed him that the Zenith the vampire lord, Kyrie the male Veela and Alexandria are the closest to the Duchess and famous in the Walk. They didn't need the identifications and wasn't usually seen in the streets. After that it took Tarius only a couple of months to observe how he's left alone because of his association with Lex. Tarius pretended to not know about Alexandria's job and Lex never talked. It worked out well for both of them.

Until now that is. Tarius wondered whether she has gotten in too deep like him. But the Duchess is not terrible like the Dark Lord. If he is being honest, he approved her rules, few as they are.

First, no underage children are allowed in the Walk. Even the children of the inhabitants are relocated to the orphanage when they reach four years of age. It's pretty brutal but Tarius knew from experience how the legacies of parents pass down to children. He liked how the children of criminals would have a choice. Parents are allowed to visit their children every month too. If the parents are not hiding from the law, they are given the chance to live in a more child friendly environment outside the Walk.

Second rule is any kind of sentient creature trafficking is prohibited. Other than selling house elves, they needed family magic to live after all.

Third and the last rule is to not bring authorities to the heart of the walk. According to the gossip, Duchess had done something to the alley that would confuse anyone who is not familiar with the paths.

Duchess does tend to rather publicly exhibit the rule breakers. The first time Tarius saw a twitching body of a werewolf who kidnapped children to turn them, he had hurried to a gutter to empty his stomach. The werewolf was hung on a pole in the Square by the vicious looking hooks through the shoulder blades. The man was naked and covered with lashes. His eyes were plucked out and the blood covered face was unidentifiable. Some one had kindly posted a board next to the dying man with the man's name and the crime. Hank Bren. He would never forget that name or the grisly sight until his dying day. He heard that the man died after five days of suffering. After an incentive like that he is not surprised how everybody follows the Duchess's rules. Tarius hadn't been able to look at Lex after that for a while, without wondering whether she had a hand in the punishment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexandria woke up with a roaring headache and a horrible taste in her mouth. She groaned in to the pillow loudly and pushed herself up. She can just hear the sound of work piling up on her desk.

"Good morning sunshine" Tarius greeted far too much cheerfully than it should be warranted and shoved an awful smelling potion under her nose.

"Bottoms up!" She glared venomously but sniffed the potion and gulped it down. In a couple of minutes her headache was gone and only thing wrong was the taste in her mouth. She directed magic to her mouth and cleaned it. All the better now.

"Good morning Tarius. What time is it?"

"Around two I suppose. You have been out for almost a day."

"What!" She jumped in alarm and slipped in to her jeans, he had thoughtfully removed. "I need to go"

Tarius didn't comment but nodded and helped her with lacing the combat boots. Alexandria unashamedly slipped past his mind shields and looked for his memory of her inebriated state. She winced at her confession but didn't bother to subtly hide the memory. Taken out of context for Tarius, it won't mean anything useful. He never noticed the intrusion. Alexandria has always excelled at mind magics. A highly useful ability to have but one, she wasn't very fond of. It reminded her of things she would rather forget.

"Later, Tarius!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zenith adored his employer, he truly did. But it never stopped him from wishing to murder her in the most painful way imaginable.

"Where _were_ you?"

"Out."

"You haven't returned since those brats' visit. Were I in the wrong to worry about you?!" He hissed at Alexandria who is rifling through files on the desk.

"I don't pay you to worry about me Zenith."

He threw his hands up in frustration. He may be a centuries old vampire but this mere human gets under his skin like nothing else.

"Boss, Tell us where you are going. At least we can come save you from whatever mess you have gotten yourself in to."

"No" She didn't even look up from the report she was reading.

"What if you died?! We wont even know."

"You will."

"What?!" Zenith spluttered in shock.

Alexandria finally lifted her head to lift an eyebrow at him. "Just do your work."

"Why don't you trust me Alexandria? You know I'll never harm you or your Potter boy. Why do you never tell me where you vanish all the time?" Zenith can't believe that he had ended up with pleading with his stoic boss.

"Enough Zenith." Alexandria snapped.

Zenith sighed in defeat and fell back in to his chair. Better shut up before she started throwing pointy weapons at him. He may know plenty of things about Alexandria, but sometimes he feels like he know nothing at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. An Eventful Day

" _It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters_

 _And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh_

 _It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight_

 _To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh_ _Yeah_

 _We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time_

 _It's miserable and magical oh yeah_

 _Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh oh_ "

 _[Taylor Swift. 22]_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addy watched his best friends' argument fondly. Nevile shook his head at Hermione and Ron.

"Why don't they start dating already?"

"Give it couple of years Nev" Addy chuckled. "We are talking about Ron here."

"Right. Emotional span of a tea spoon."

Ron whipped his head around to glare at Nevile.

"I heard that!" He pointed a finger in Nevile's face. Addy swatted the finger away. "Careful! You are going to poke an eye out."

"Aren't you boys excited?" Hermione piped in.

"About?" Addy drawled.

"The other schools of course! They'll be arriving in a week. I have so many questions. Isn't it wonderful to know about those schools straight from the students? I didnt even know that other magical schools existed. A major overlook on my part I admit."

"Whoa slow down, 'Mione." Addy lifted his hands in a warding gesture. Nevile chuckled and Ron muttered, "She is going crazy mate"

"Oh don't tell me you aren't interested Ronald."

"I'm interested in the prize, 'Mione. Not some foreigners."

"I heard that the Victor Krum is coming." Hermione told the red head sweetly.

"What?! Krum?!" Ron exclaimed loudly. "How would you know that?"

"I am not deaf. I hear things." Hermione narrowed her brown eyes.

"Is it true Addy?" Ron turned to him, practically brimming with excitement.

"I don't know. But probably." Addy shrugged. "He is Durmstrang seventh year, yeah?"

"Oh this is brilliant! Maybe I can compete alongside him." Everyone left Ron to his daydreaming in exasperation.

"So, Addy?" 'Mione started casually.

"Yeah?"

"You were missing in the past three afternoons. You even missed Transfiguration. Along with Black. Where were you?"

By now all the Weasleys, Nevile and worst of all Lavender Brown was staring at him in interest.

"Family matters, 'Mione. I'll tell you later." He won't tell anything for Brown to go spread around the school. He would rather not spent his last days at Hogwarts answering incessant questions about his transfer to the student body. He had decided along with his brothers that the best time to tell would be the day before Halloween.

"And must you call Harry, Black?"

"We have been through this Addy. it's easier to differentiate you three that way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Confessions**

"Where have you been Harry?" Sera questioned as Harry sat down in his chair after returning from the Potions placement test.

"Away" Harry winked at the inquisitive girl and loosened his green and silver tie. She pouted and crossed her hands.

"Have some patience youngling." He droned in a deep voice. Sera stuck her tongue at him. Daphne giggled and batted her long eye lashes at him.

"You would tell me, won't you Harry dear?"

"Not yet." He smirked.

"Where are others anyway?" Evan questioned from next to him.

"They went exploring after stealing your map." Theo informed him. Harry blinked in surprise.

"Did I not put it in my trunk?"

"No." Evan wagged his finger at him. "If they get lost and stuck somewhere, this is totally on you."

"You don't leave those things within the grabbing distance of kids, Harry." Theo added seriously.

Harry chuckled ruefully. "I guess." Stretching his sore muscles, he stood up. "I am going to take a shower."

Harry was wearing a towel as he went to his wardrobe to find fresh clothes. Spotting Evan sprawled across his bed, Harry arched an eyebrow at his best friend. Evan scrutinised him from his horizontal position.

"Something is troubling you." Evan stated in a low voice after a while.

Harry stared at his wardrobe without turning to face the other boy. He sighed and ran his long fingers through his wet hair.

"Lots of things are Evan."

"How can I help?"

Harry turned around to stare at Evan. He contemplated telling his best friend. He is trustworthy and won't tell anyone. Most of all Evan doesn't deserve to hear it along with everyone else. The others are good friends of course, but Evan had been special. Evan is the person who helped him when he was vomiting his guts out after the sorting in anxiety. The one who always defended him from the Weasley's hateful comments when Harry was too shocked to stand up for himself at the beginning. Harry hadn't wanted to get in to fights over Weasley either, so he had kept quite.

"I'm transferring." Harry blurted out. He maybe a charismatic sweet talker to others, but when it came to people he loves, he never could soften the blows with honeyed words.

Evan stared at him in shock for a moment before slumping back in to the mattress.

"You don't seem terribly surprised."

"Should I be?" Evan questioned bitterly. "Your parents are overprotective. I thought you'll be gone in your second year."

"I guess." Harry answered uncertainly. "I will visit you in the weekends." He tried to reassure. Evan decided to ignore it in favour of more questions.

"Imperial Academy then?"

"Yeah."

"Past consecutive afternoons?"

"Placement tests."

"Oh."

Harry still in his towel padded over to Evan and sat down next to the stoic boy.

"I don't like this either."

Evan just hummed in reply. "Your parents are right."

Harry didn't vocalised any reply but sighed. He felt like an old man with all the sighing he had been doing lately.

"Others are going to murder you."

Harry chuckled wrily.

"Save me?"

"I will consider it." Evan replied in mock seriousness.

"What are you going to do about Barty Jr?"

"Any suggestions?"

"Nope! Think for yourself." Evan answered cheerfully.

"Evil."

"Hardly. I'm the picture of innocence and kindness."

Harry scoffed in disbelief. "Then I'm the Light Lord." Evan broke in to hysteric laughter. It wasn't even funny but Harry thought that his best friend is emotional after the bomb he dropped. Wiping some stray tears, Evan straightened up.

"Get changed will you? Others must be wondering what we are up to. I refuse to hear another lecherous comment from Luhan."

"Here I thought you were enjoying the show." Harry joked as he put on a black jumper over his dark blue t shirt.

Evan just slammed the door after him with unnecessary force.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **How Slytherins Have Fun**

The October twenty ninth of that year dawned unusually bright over the grounds of the ancient castle. Staring at the dew drops glistening on the grass tips from his perch on the old willow by the Black lake, to Harry everything looked melancholy. Harry swung his legs back and forth trying to disturb the stillness of the grounds. In couple of days he will be starting at IA and he felt excited yet sad to leave the majestic castle he had roamed with his friends and brothers for the past three years.

A lonely figure walked towards him across the Quidditch pitch as he looked on curiously. Luhan had a splitting grin on his face as he came to a halt beneath him. Harry couldn't help the crooked grin that broke out his face looking at a chipper Luhan Malfoy. Harry raised a questioning eyebrow mirthfully when Luhan continued to grin like a loon. Luhan did a girly twirl and bent forward in an exaggerated bow.

"Your majesty! Today we are skipping classes and stealing witches!"

"What?" Harry asked in amusement.

Luhan pompously patted his chest and coughed into his hands delicately.

"Your majesty's advisor, Lord Evan had decided that you are too serious and boring. As such today is a national holiday in the name of teaching you the wonders of life!" Luhan declared passionately amidst Harry's chuckles. He sobered up when he realised this must be Evan's going away present for him. Luhan looked surprised at his sudden mood change so he shook his head and determined to have fun with whatever escapades his friends had planned.

When he followed after Luhan through the secret passageways to Hogsmead, he was happy to see all his friends. Even the studious Theo and Rafael was smirking at him from under their hoods. Evan winked at him and held out a chain for everyone to grab a hold of. Trusting his friend to not get him in to trouble Harry clutched the chain as the world blurred and whirled around him after a whispered "Sanguine" from Evan.

"Where are we?" Harry questioned, accepting a helping hand from Draco to lift himself off the ground. Portkeys never agreed with him if it's not his magic used to transport.

"Sydney, Australia." Daphne replied with a devilish smirk. Harry felt like face palming.

"Did you get an illegal portkey so we can go club hopping?" Harry gestured at the skimpily dressed women walking by the opening of the alley.

"Got it in one." Sera giggled removing her traveling cloak and revealing a short black dress.

"Evan here had get it in his head to party." Blaise clapped the said boy in the back.

"Suspicious if you asked me." Theo muttered adjusting the collar of his dark grey button down. "Is this your bachelor's party or something, Evan?"

Evan chuckled and shook his head. "Hardly."

"Let's party whole day!" Luhan exclaimed raising a fist in to the air. "Reason doesn't matter."

"Though I would have been understanding this is Lu's idea. Are you sure you aren't imperiosed cousin?" Draco questioned patting his already impeccably styled hair.

Evan scoffed and playfully punched the blond on the shoulder. "I know how to have fun."

"Yeah yeah" Daphne and Draco chorused together.

"Come on" Blaise took Sera's hand in his. "Let's go already."

"Wait." Harry hold his hand up to stop his excited friends. "A _muggle_ club?"

"Why not?" Daphne asked defensively. "You are the one preaching about the virtues of muggles."

Harry chuckled. "Nothing against them of course. But we need Identifications to enter. To prove we are not underage."

The girls pouted. "We can always imperio them?" Luhan questioned uncertainly.

Rafael chuckled uncomfortably in the silence that followed the suggestion. As a muggleborn he isn't very impressed with the wizards' ability to force people in to puppets. "Are we really considering it?"

"Stealing a Identification and making fakes is the better option. We don't know if they have ways to monitor Unforgivables around here." Evan replied.

"I don't think they do. Aussies don't have much of a magical populace. They aren't any lay lines around." Theo educated them in true nerd fashion.

"Better be safe." Harry declared as he strode towards the mouth of the blind alley to go Identification 'borrowing'.

After successfully conjuring fake identifications, the group had gotten in easily. Most of them were tall enough to not rouse any suspicions and Harry doubted that the club owners cared much about the age anyway. Their tab wasn't one to be laughed at and it was a good thing Evan had thoughtfully converted Galleons to the native currency.

Harry watched his friends' drunken antics from his stool next to Evan.

"Thanks." Harry mouthed to Evan who raised his glass to him with a wide grin. Even Evan the ever responsible one in their group seemed to be bit sloshed. Harry checked his wristwatch. They better leave before Luhan and Daphne passed out from alcohol poisoning. Ice queen she may be when sober but Daphne is a hilarious drunk. Harry had learned this when they raided the booze cabinet in Lestrange Villa in France, last summer. That had been the first time they had any liquor other than wine and they had left a lot of work for the poor house elves of the Villa. Good thing that Evan's parents are in the prison. Harry knew that his parents would be apoplectic if they heard about their escapades. But what is your teenage years if you don't party and sneaked in booze? He was glad that all of them remembered to apply minor glamours. It won't do for young heirs and heiress to end up in tabloid covers looking like they just passed through a storm. You never know where the paparazzies are lurking with their cameras. It's no different for their magical compatriots.

Finally collecting his wayward friends they took a new portkey to Evan's villa in France.

Sera fell in to a couch in a giggling fit. Rafael, who refused any drinks rolled his eyes at Luhan and Draco who were fighting over Draco's tie. Luhan was quite adamant that the tie is his and its the one he most definitely bought in Hawaii. Harry dropped down next to Daphne on the floor. The blond was staring at the boys fight giggling like mad. What's with drunken girls and giggling?

Couple of minutes later Theo returned from wherever he disappeared to. A house elf arrived with a pop and a tray of sobering potions.

"This reminds me of Greeks you know?" Evan questioned as he tiredly lifted a vial off the tray.

"Huh?" Came Harry's intelligent reply. He may not be drunk for he only took couple of tequila shots but Merlin isn't club hopping exhausting.

"How they ate and then vomited before eating some more?"

"Wasn't it the Romans?" Blaise questioned from next to Sera.

"Greeks." Theo stated.

"Don't care. But nobody is drinking anymore." Harry declared as he scrunched up his nose at the awful smell of the potion.

"Objection!" Daphne declared and jumped in to her feet.

"Over ridden" Harry stuck his tongue at the pouting girl.

When everyone is sober and thinking rationally they just stayed sprawled all over the living room. "What time is it?" Draco whispered.

"Two back at home." Rafael whispered back at the blond. Daphne started giggling and stopped adrupty at Blaise's blank look.

"I _am_ sober!" She whispered before breaking down in to giggles. Blaise and Theo rolled their eyes at the hysterics. It'll pass away, eventually.

"Are we going to get detention?" Theo questioned.

"Eh. We got locked in our dorm room?" Luhan suggested but his voice faded away when everyone gave him flat stares.

"We can always blackmail Barty?" Draco smirked.

"Oh that guy." Harry covered his face with his hands. "I almost forgot." It was his turn to receive the might of eight Slytherin incredulous looks.

"You?" Theo started in disbelief.

"I was busy." Harry replied. "We can reveal him tomorrow, in front of whole lot of witnesses? When they bring out the goblet"

"It'll mar Hogwart's name. To have such a breech in security." Sera frowned.

"Not necessarily. We can always steer reporters to show it as Dumbledore's incompetence. Skeeter won't even need any encouragement." Harry smirked. Dumbledore is a man Harry wants to bring to his knees for all the tests the manipulative coot had pushed Addy through. But until the demise of Voldermort, he can't afford to bring down the old goat publically. Much. The smear campaign can begin small after all.

"Brilliant!" Luhan exclaimed.

"Two birds with one curse." Theo pushed his silver frames up his nose. Harry grinned in satisfaction.

"How do we do this?" Daphne asked thoughtfully.

"There are two options. We can hit him with this obscure curse that strips away any effects of potions or we could ask a house elf to switch his Polyjuice with something else that tastes equally disgusting." Harry answered.

"Second option is the best yeah?" Blaise asked tapping his knee in contemplation.

"Yeah" Harry gave a light shrug.

"The problem is the taste. Everybody tastes different, so we will have to find real Moody too." Rafael added.

"Or we could ask a house elf to get us a bit of polyjuice from the flask." Harry smirked at his friends. "Then it's nothing to fake the taste."

"You have the best ideas!" Sera told him with a laugh.

"I know." Harry told her smugly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Arrivals**

"It's five thirty!" Blaise hollered. Harry was startled out of his nap on the couch. After returning from the club and making plans, they had had a late lunch before chatting about nonsensical things. Half way through a discussion about the fashion choices of the Princes, Harry had dozed off.

"The schools will be arriving for dinner!" Blaise explained as everyone stared at the Italian without any comprehension.

"Oh!" Sera jumped up like she was hit with an overpowered stinging hex. "I got to freshen up." Daphne followed the other girl to the wash room. Rolling his eyes, Rafael simply cast few grooming charms on himself. Harry followed the strawberry blond boy's example.

When they returned to school all of them were looking impeccable in their uniforms as they joined the Slytherins standing outside.

"Can't we welcome them inside?" Draco asked with a hint of a whine in his voice.

"It's cold!" Blaise complained stamping his feet.

"There are warming charms you know?" Theo sarcastically questioned.

"We can't cast them on faces" Daphne muttered. "It's bad for skin."

Rafael gaped at them, had Harry not been trained extensively in etiquette, he would have mirrored that expression. Harry had never heard of such thing.

They watched in silence as the Durmstrang ship arrived with it's students and carriages with the French students. Harry eyed the French Veela girl and dismissed her allure. She had nothing on Dri and her allure is most certainly useless on a man with strong willpower. He sneered at the drooling Weasel as he took his seat in the Great Hall.

Dumbledore introduced the schools and their heads. He watched with polite interest as Blaise waved a group of Durmstrang students over. After greeting his friends, Blaise introduced the three boys as his childhood friends. The Mikhail De Luca, Harry recognised as the Jr international dueling champion. Blaise had been excited when the boy won the tournament couple of months ago. Harry imagined that he is probably going to be the Durmstrang champion unless someone was hiding their abilities.

"Blaise here regales me with your dueling poweress." De Luca started in a Russian accented English. "Why have you not joined the dueling circuit?"

Harry gave a small smile while he took a couple of seconds to decipher the heavily accented English. "My parents believe that I am too young to compete. Mayhap I will next year."

Blaise chuckled and clapped his friend's back. "Be glad that you won't be competing against him."

De Luca looked searchingly at Harry. "You flatter me Blaise. I am no prodigy." Harry replied in amusement. Blaise scoffed but changed the topic knowing Harry doesn't like talking about himself.

"Are there any good duelists from Beauxbatons?" Blaise asked his friend.

"Delacour is formidable with a wand. This year she was the runners up in the tournament."

"Is that so?" Luhan turned to eye the French girl with interest. He sighed with longing like a love sick fool. "If I had gone to Beauxbatons like mama wanted me to, we would be together."

Rafael scoffed and swatted at Luhan. "You are embarrassing."

"Am not."

"Hush children. Headmaster is talking." Sera reprimanded.

Harry half heartedly listened to the speech about the visiting schools and how anyone not underage can enter their names tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Unveiling**

Damy looked on with interest as the wooden box opened up to reveal a completely boring looking goblet, at least until the fire lit up. The proffesors and the guests looked on with interest at the goblet. Even the students were silent before the whispering started. Damy grinned at Anna who looked like she wanted to steal the goblet for research. Luna stared dreamily at the head table, wondering what had caught her attention he glanced at Professor Moody. Luna seemed riveted with the crazy auror. Damy nudged her shoulder. She didn't look away but whispered a quite "Watch."

Unwilling to disregard Luna, he turned towards the disfigured man and wondered about the abilities of magical healers. He watched with horror as the man's skin started slowly bubbling and his hair fade away to the colour of straw. He watched transfixed as Moody became not Moody. The imposter didn't seem to realise the change until his peg leg fell away along with his fake eye. Nor did the half of the student body whim are still busy marveling at the goblet. But it was short lived as Ginny Weasley's scream caused the Hall to silence in record time.

For a moment everyone was frozen looking at the gaunt, blond haired, unhinged looking imposter. Then a red spell sped at the man before anyone could comprehend what was happening. The man didn't move and keeled over his chair. That seemed to be the signal for everyone to begin the pandemonium.

Damy sat frozen in his seat looking at where the fake Moody had stood before he fell unconscious behind the table. Professor McGonagall closest to the fallen man pointed her wand at him and muttered few spells, Damy can't see the result of or recognise. Professor Dumbledore slashed his wand to make a sound like a gong going off which successfully silenced the students.

"Prefects, I will have to ask you to take your students to the common rooms. For the time being Slytherins may welcome Durmstrang students and Ravenclaws, the Beauxbatons into their common rooms. An extra dormatry will be available. You may enjoy the rest of the dinner at your houses."

"But Dumbly-dorr, will my children be safe in your school? I trust our carriages better." Madam Maxime disagreed.

"My dear Madam Maxime, I assure you that they will be safe inside the houses. No harm may come to them."

Though somewhat reluctantly the gigantic headmistress gave the light blue clad students to follow the eagles to their tower. In any other occasion, Damy would have been entertained by their disgruntled faces.

As the all houses other than Slytherin rose to leave the hall that had been decorated with huge banners to welcome the visitors, he can't help but think sardonically about what an eventful welcome it had been. Now only he could have recognised the imposter. He glanced over at Harry as he passed the still seated Slytherins. His brother had an inscrutable mask but Damy could swore that there was a smidgen of smug amusement in those bright green eyes. Damy narrowed his eyes at his suspicious elder brother who smiled benevolently at him. Right, not to the tower then. He wants answers and Harry seemed to has them. His insatiable curiosity had been the culprit of most of his misfortunes. But that doesn't mean he would ever starve his inquisitiveness.

Ducking in to an alcove, Damy hid behind the tapestry of a herd of unicorns. Peeking carefully he waited for the Slytherins to pass him by in two neat rows. Harry was walking next to Evan in the farther row from Damy. Damy stepped outside and grinned at his brother cheekily as the boy stopped along with his merry band of followers. Good thing that they were at the end of the line.

"I didn't know that there is a secret passage to the Ravenclaw tower from there, Damy."

"I want to talk." He sent a glance towards the bored looking other Slytherins. "Alone."

" _Now?"_

"Yeah." Damy shrugged. He noticed that there are three red clad Durmstrang students close to Zabini in Harry's entourage.

"Well then, we can talk in my room." Harry turned around and walked away. Rolling his eyes at his brother for his dramatics, copied from _Snape_ no less, Damy followed Harry. Luhan cheerfully chattered next to him as they descended to the dungeons. Damy always liked the energetic Malfoy best among Harry's friends. He always thought that the older blond boy could pass for a Hufflepuff. At least from the outside. Luhan didn't lack any cunning, he just didn't smirk and sneered like it's going out of fashion unlike the rest of his house. Harry had admitted once that Luhan is the best Slytherin out of them, charming everyone so one cannot help but love the sunny boy.

Leaving rest of his friends to socialise with the new students in the common room, Harry led Damy to his room. Damy plopped on his brother's bed as the raven haired boy took a seat on his desk chair.

"Well?" He questioned smirking.

"It _was_ you." Damy stated in exasperation.

"What ever is that you accuse me of, dear brother of mine?" Harry questioned mildly with a smug smirk.

"The Moody fiasco. You got a hand in that. Somewhere."

"Mayhap." Harry drawled.

Damy scoffed. That is good as a confession, coming from Harry.

"Who is he anyway?"

"Barty Crouch Junior." He answered after a moment of hesitation. Harry had hardly ever denied his brothers answers.

"What?!" Damy burst out. "Didn't dad mention something about him dying in prison?"

"Dead man walking." Harry winked cheerfully, leading Damy to accuse his brother.

"You are far too happy."

Harry huffed dramatically. "There is nothing such as _too_ happy."

Damy just made a face and continued his questioning.

"Did you stun him? The spell came from your table."

"Perchance." Harry replied noncommittally.

"Would it kill you to answer directly?"

"Maybe." He smirked. "It is part of being a Slytherin. A little bird won't understand."

"Bulshit."

"Language little birdie." Harry wagged a finger in mock reprimand.

"Whatever. Tell me how you knew! It's mind boggling how all the dangers seem to waltz right in to the safest place in world." Damy couldn't help the sneer that curled his lips.

"It isn't truly. I noticed his name on the map. So we did some investigating and viola! Someone is addicted to Polyjuice. So I decided to do my good deed of the year and help the poor sod cure his addiction." Harry grinned smugly. "Of course I had some help from house elves."

"Can you stop using house elves to do your dirty work? And what map?"

"Nope. if they are willing and eager to be of assistance who am I to stop them? The marauders' map. The one dad and others made?"

"No way! You found it?" Damy eagerly jumped up. "Show me!" He had heard about the infamous map of course. Dad and his friends hhad been inordinately pleased with their invention even though they haven't been able to replicate their work. Damy had theorised that it may only work with sentient buildings. Even if they found another intelligent building, they don't have uncle Sirius to help with the creation. Dad and Remus had no idea what magic the black haired rogue had used to animate the map. As children they had been eager to use the map rather than reproduce their work.

Harry grinned and took a blank, folded parchment out of his desk drawer.

"Let's say, that I liberated it from someone." Harry winked and spread it open on the table. Damy stood and watched as Harry tapped the old parchment with his wand and speak the password.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Damy couldn't help but snicker. His dad and uncles are simply brilliant. He leaned forward as spidery lines began to map the castle. He saw a dot labeled, Damien Adaire Potter standing next to a Hadrian Antares Black Potter. With a muttered "Great Hall" from Harry, the map changed to show the said location. Damy burst out in to chuckles as he saw the Headmaster's name making half the names in the hall indistinguishable. Harry glared at the name as if to burn the name off the parchment.

"They should have made it to show the initials. Then to touch a name to get the full name or something." Damy commented.

"You don't say." Harry deadpanned.

Damy took the parchment to scan the Ravenclaw tower. "So, from where do you _liberate_ this?"

"Weasley twins." Harry smirked.

Damy arched an eyebrow. A habit he had picked up from the recipient. "Does Addy know?"

"That I liberated it or that they had it?"

"Both?"

"No to the both I think." Harry lifted a shoulder in a light shrug. "He would have mentioned it."

"Oh it's great that you found this." Damy sniggered. "I wonder why they kept an empty parchment with them? They can't have possibly guessed the password."

"They got probably interested when it insulted them. It does that when you don't know the password."

"How did you know that they had it?"

"Peeves told me about a parchment that insults." Harry smirked.

"You and your ridiculous spies!" Damy shook his head at the unrepentant boy.

"Well they get the job done, don't they?"

"Whatever." Damy folded the parchment and pocketed it casually. "I wonder how Crouch took real Moody hostage."

"Yes, you may take the map. It will be useless in IA anyway." Harry said sarcastically. "And yes, surprising isn't it? The most paranoid man to get caught."

"Yeah. I will get going. Professor Flitwick will probably come to check on the tower." Damy said. Harry stood up and followed him out of the room. Damy waved at Harry's friends as Harry went up to sit with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning the Great Hall was buzzing with excitement and outrageous conspiracy theories about the previous night. Harry shook his head ruefully as two Ravenclaw girls walked before him, one insisting that imposter was a part of the tournament and the one who fired the stunner has a great chance at winning.

Giving his twin a short wave Harry gracefully took his seat next to a solemn Evan.

"Why so glum?" Luhan chirped as he grinned at Evan. Who just gave a deadpan look before glancing at Harry.

"Is it Harry's fault?" Daphne asked curiously. Ever the observant and clever girl. Evan shook his head negative and slapped Luhan's hand away from his toast.

"Butter your own toast." Draco told his blond cousin disapprovingly.

"So!" Blaise grinned, flashing his perfect teeth. "Bets?"

"Huh?" Rafael muttered with his fork paused midway to his mouth.

"Champions Al. Champions." Blaise explained to the fifth year.

"Ahh." Rafael nodded in understanding.

"Diggory." Draco declared with conviction.

"If Draco says so my money is on that guy too." Sera smirked. Draco always had the best understanding of their fellow students. The platinum blond made it his job to know the capabilities of others. Just as Sera collected information regarding others relationships and additional information. Or simply gossip.

"De Luca from Durmstrang." Theo said from behind a book.

"And Delacour." Daphne stated.

"Che. My money on Adrian." Luhan said with a smirk. Harry raised an unimpressed eyebrow. Luhan just shrugged.

"Sorry but you have to admit that your twin is in middle of everything troublesome."

Rafael muttered something that sounded like "all the time" under his breath. Harry just blinked in mock confusion.

"Surely not? I thought my brother is the best behaved student in this school."

"Right." Draco drawled in a voice that said how seriously he took Harry's statement.

"Any how Luhan. Remember the age line." Daphne told the blond prefect. Theo dropped his book to the table with a low thump and looked intently at Harry.

"Can someone enter anyone else name?" He asked in a low voice.

Harry stilled as a sense of foreboding tingled down his spine. "I do not know that for sure." He admitted reluctantly. "I hope not."

"The goblet chooses the best." Daphne remarked. "So the chance of a fourth year getting choosen is low?" She questioned with a ting of uncertainty colouring her voice.

"It's the _boy who lived_ though." Blaise grumbled darkly. "He is probably powerful enough. You don't think that Harry here can't beat Diggory?"

Several scoffed. "Of course Harry can." Evan stated confidently. Harry felt flattered at his friends confidence in him. Well he knew a part of it, is because that Slytherins would never admit to following a weak person. Blaise nodded in approval. "So why not his twin?" He asked rhetorically.

"Yeah."

"Do you think Adrian will try to enter, Harry?" Sera asked curiously.

"No. Most probably. And he better not."

With the fluttering of hundreds wings flapping, the morning post entered the whole. Harry tracked his Hedwig's flight to him with a letter tied to it's leg. His snow white owl landed on his shoulder gently before sticking the leg out in a demand to relieve it's burden. Harry offered the haughty owl a piece of bacon before untying the letter addressed to him in an unfamiliar hand. But it didn't take him a moment to realise who sent the letter as he glimpsed the coat of arms on the wax seal. A crown with three stars above and a sword crossed with a wand is famous in the wizarding world as Imperial Academy's sigil. He casually pocketed the letter before collecting his copy of the Prophet from a miserable looking post owl. Feeding the poor thing some bacon, he put the Knuts in its pouch.

Half of the front page was taken up by a photo of a younger Crouch, before he was sentenced to the Azkabarn. It glossed over how the man had tried to enter in to Hogwarts under polyjuice pretending to be Moody and how the protections of the school washed away the man's disguise. Harry sneered in derision. It looks like Rita Skeeter is due to receive an anonymous letter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Oh by the way~ I changed the name? Sorry for the confusion? Heh.**

 **~Cheers!**

 **Dìno**


	15. Unsurprising surprises

_Cause they fill the open air_ _And leave teardrops everywhere_ _You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare_

 _Leave my door open just a crack_ _Please take me away from here_ _'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_ _Please take me away from here_ _Why do I tire of counting sheep_ _Please take me away from here_ _When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_ _To ten million fireflies_ _I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes_ _I got misty eyes as they said farewell (said farewell)_

 _[Fireflies by Owl City.]_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman, and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways.. their magical prowess - their daring -their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing."As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire.""Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete."To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line."Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."._**

 ** _[Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire by J.K. Rowling.]_**

Harry watched with polite interest at the end of the dinner as all Durmstrang students march up to the goblet to put slips of parchment in. And he tried to forget about the impending talk with his friends. The easiest thing would have been to tell them tomorrow that he won't be going to school with them anymore. But his better sense told him that it's the wrong thing to do even if he is not a fan of emotional confrontations. He absently wondered what his parents thought about the. imposter fiasco. Surprising that he is not already far away from Hogwarts.

His thought process was disturbed by a hand on his shoulder. He tilted his head to look at his twin who hovered over his shoulder.

"Got a moment?" Addy asked with a smile of acknowledgment to Harry's friends. Harry twisted to his feet in one smooth movement in answer. Following his brother to an empty classroom near the entrance hall, he flicked his wand to raise privacy wards and grinned in amusement at Addy's identical actions. Their wards easily merged in to one single but powerful ward, the way only identical magic or highly compatible magic could flow in to.

"Did you get the letter?" Addy asked as he hopped up to sit on a table. Harry removed the dust from a desk absently with a wave of his hand and leaned on to it facing his twin.

"Yeah." He fished the letter out from his expanded pocket. "I had been meaning to talk to you."

Addy rubbed his neck with a sheepish grin. "I was hanging out with some Beauxbaton students." Addy grabbed the letter out of his hands.

Harry hummed and stared at his brother's messy head bent over his results. "Making friends?"

"Oh. Shut it. I saw you fraternising with De Luca and his lackeys. Oh I think we got in to the same classes. Fifth year Defence, Potions and Runes. Fourth year Herbology, Astronomy, Charms, and Arithmancy. And second year Warding and Rituals. Which is-"

"-embarrasing." Harry cut in.

"Along with third year Transfiguration."

"It's just sad. How best students here are below average before IA curriculum. I'm just glad for all the-"

"-extra reading we did. I know." Harry grimaced.

"Do you know Damy's results?"

"No. I haven't seen him whole day." He narrowed his eyes in thought. The brat probably took the map to go exploring. He hasn't seen Damy's friends anywhere either.

"I met him when you were in Herbology with Ravenclaws in the morning. He is in all the third year classes except for Rituals and Warding. He is in first year for that." Addy snickered. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Laugh away when all three of us are in the same class for Transfiguration."

"Damy has inherited dad's talent for it. Not really surprising." Addy shrugged.

"Yeah. But he is going to be insufferable." Harry moaned. Addy shuddered in all the seriousness of an older brother with a boasting younger brother.

"You are right."

"Always." Harry said. "Did he show you the map?"

"Yeah! You miser!" Addy sent a stinging hex at Harry who dodged it with a slight turn of his body. "Hoarding it! It would have been useful in the first year."

"Well, trust Potter luck to land it in our feet when we do not need it any longer." Harry shrugged without remorse. He hadn't meant to hold anything from his brother but in the whirlwind of tests and the tournament excitement, it had slipped his mind to inform Addy.

"Never mind that. It will be useful when we wanted to sneak in."

"Yeah." Harry nodded his agreement. "Do your friends know?"

"I plan to tell them today. You?"

"I as well."

"Dumbledore called me up to his office today." Addy admitted.

"Oh?" Harry arched an eyebrow.

"He wanted to change my mind. Then he offered private lessons.

Harry scoffed at the headmaster's feeble attempts to keep his brother under that wrinkly thumb. Harry waited for his twin to continue.

I said that if Voldermort returns, he is welcome to teach me." Addy studied his brother's thoughtful face under his messy fringe.

"If it's anyone else I would have called you stupid for refusing free lessons, but because it's him, I would rather you not spend any time whatsoever near that bastard."

"He is not that bad you know?"

"No. Just manipulative chess master with utter disregard for his pieces as long as he wins the game." Harry scathingly told his twin.

"Fine. Have it your cynical way." Addy knew that changing Harry's mind is harder than making Damy eat carrots. Damy hated carrots with a passion.

"Realastic." Harry corrected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Talk**

"Guys.

Damy started hesitantly as they looked over the landscape from the balcony of an unused tower. Anna hummed inquisitively from where she is braiding Luna's white blond hair. Adam turned to look at him from the brunette boy's spot on the balustrade.

I have something to tell."

"It's alright Damy. We understand." Luna patted his leg comfortingly. He didn't even blink at the girl's precognitive abilities.

"Mum and dad doesn't want me in Hogwarts anymore." He blurted out.

"What?!" Adam and Anna exclaimed together in a rare show of unity. Usually getting the two to agree on something is quite the impossible task. Damy shot out a hand instinctively to clutch Adam as the boy almost fell to his death in shock. Maybe he shouldn't have tell that when his friend is hundred feet up in the air and not quite secure.

"Mum had enough of danger around here." Damy shrugged and helped a pale Adam to the safer ground of the balcony floor.

"But!" Adam complained shakily as the brown haired boy slumped down next to the girls. Anna looked at Damy with piercing eyes but didn't voice anything. Luna was being just Luna and humming under the breath as she got lost in her own world. Her lack of attention didn't hurt Damy's feelings as he had gotten used to it by now.

"I am moving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Adam shouted. "But that's so soon."

"My parents decided couple of weeks ago. I got confirmation today." Damy shrugged apologetically. "I will visit you in weekends. And we can meet in summers."

"Weekends?" Anna voiced her first question.

"Imperial Academy is not a strictly boarding school. We get free weekends."

She gasped. "Imperial Academy?! I thought it's super hard to get in. I didn't even know that they accept non Avalonian students."

Adam scoffed at the surprised girl. "It's Damien Potter Roxanne. Of course they will accept him."

"Just because you are boy who lived's younger brother?" The bewildered girl questioned.

"Partly probably. But it has mostly to do with whom his family related to and his talents."

"Oh." Anna sighed. "I thought that they don't take transfers. Do they offer scholarships?"

Damy cocked his head to the side in thought. "I don't know."

Adam scoffed. "They don't take transfers nor do they offer scholarships but talented students can enter under a high enough noble's patronage."

"But?" Anna asked in confusion. She may had read the books of the new world she had found herself in but that doesn't mean that she understood the hierarchy of the society properly or the privileges of the upper class. Damy wished that Hogwart's has a class to teach muggleborns culture and traditions of the wizarding world.

"It's not important Anna." Damy brushed aside the matter. She can interrogate Adam when he is not around. He was never comfortable discussing his higher status in the society than his friends.

"So your brothers are going too?" Anna may be a Ravenclaw but she never pushed for information, he is not willing to discuss.

"Yup."

"Good. At least I will have a chance with the pretty French witch without you three around." Adam joked.

"You are going to miss the tournament!" Anna exclaimed in shock. Adam chuckled gleefully and rubbed his hands together. Damy just shook his head in mock disappointment.

"You will write every week, Damy?" Luna questioned softly. Damy beamed at the dreamy blond.

"Of course Luna! You can't get rid of me that easily." He promised to his shiny eyed friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Admission**

"Hey, In here!" Poking his head from an empty room, Addy told his friends whom were walking by. He had waited for the three of them to pass by after his chat with Harry.

"What's it mate?" Ron questioned as he looked around the abandoned room. Hermione also surveyed the room with a critical eye before turning to Addy who stood leaning to a wall. Nevile just stood looking curiously at Addy.

Addy smiled uncertainly and ran his hand through his messy hair. He really should stop this habit of his. His hair didn't need any encouragement to be messy. Hermione narrowed her chocolate eyes at him.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Addy said defensively, rolling his eyes mentally in exasperation.

"Then?" The bushy haired girl questioned sharply. Addy stomped his instinctive ire at the girl's bossy attitude. Hermione can't just help herself.

"Just don't get angry with me alright?"

"You are scaring me Addy." Nevile commented.

"Uh. Well." Addy took a breath."I am transferring."

"Excuse me?" Hermione snapped. Ron and Nev just stared in comprehensively.

"Mum decided staying here is dangerous. Apperantly she can't take any more heart attacks."

"Oh." Nevile whispered.

"No!" Ron shouted. "But she can't do that!"

"She can actually." Nevile disagreed. Ron whipped around to stare at the boy accusingly.

"Think about it. The stone, snake, death eater raid and the imposter. Any parent would be concerned." Nevile replied softly.

"Where?" Hermione's asked.

"IA." Addy shrugged lightly.

Ron scoffed. "Of course it is. Nothing but the best for the boy who lived, huh?" The red head stormed away before he could articulate a reply.

Nevile winced at the sharp words. Hermione called out the red head's name in surprise but it was ignored. She hesitated a moment before turning back to Addy.

"The Imperial Academy? I read about it yesterday." Hermione spoke. "But isn't it exclusive? But of course they would accept you. With your connections." Her tone was bitter. She shook her bushy mane. "When are you leaving? January?"

Addy hid a grimace. "Tomorrow actually." It shocked both of his friends in to silence. "I got the confirmation letter just today. I didn't want to make a fuss in case I wasn't accepted."

"The letter you received in the morning?" Nevile asked.

"Yeah. Didn't want to ruin your day." Addy replied.

"Okay. So you are leaving tomorrow?" Nevile asked again.

"After the champions are choosen."

Hermione barrelled in to him and hugged him to death. "Oh, Addy, I am going to terribly miss you." She whispered sadly. He patted the girl's hair consolingly.

"I will write to you all about the school and I will visit you on weekends. We will meet each other in summers too."

"You better." Hermione sniffed and let him go to hastily wipe her tears.

"We will miss you mate." Nevile clapped him on the back.

"Me too. But my parents aren't budging."

"It's alright." Hermione said. "We want you safe too."

"Thanks for being cool with it."

Hermione and Nevile chuckled. Hermione narrowed her eyes in mock outrage. "You think this is me being cool?"

"Yes." Addy gave her a mischievous grin. She swatted his hand playfully.

"Ron would come around you know? He just doesn't know how to express emotions." She reasoned.

Addy sighed. "Let's hope." That the idiot get over his jealousy. Addy couldn't help but feel bad for his friend though. He knew that Ron thought being friends with him is the only special thing he had done compared to his brothers' achievements. And that the red head thought he is going to lose Addy. Ron is his friend though. As long as he didn't betray Addy in some unacceptable way, Addy could tolerate Ron's jealousy. Most of the time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Tidings**

Harry lounged back on his throne and surveyed his friends with half lided eyes. Sera was gossiping with Blaise about something or other. Theo is playing Shoji with Draco, who was getting thoroughly beaten. Theo had found out about the Japanese board game when the bespectacled boy received a set as a Christmas present from Luhan. Draco had kicked his cousin a quite a few times for the gift when the blond kept forever losing to Theo. By a thread, Draco always insisted. Theo just shook his head and smirked at the sour loser.

Luhan and Rafael were bent over their transfiguration essay due tomorrow. Daphne was sitting next to Harry, immersed in a magical theory book. Evan sat on Harry's other side his legs stretched luxuriously and trying to make dozens of quills dance in synchrony. Trying being the keyword as the boy kept failing miserably at his self appointed task.

Harry coughed lightly to gather their attention when the clock struck eleven. Evan's quills fell down all over himself.

"I have some news that may concern you." Harry ignored Evan's sarcastic sounding mutterings. "I will be transferring schools day after tomorrow."

All of his friends gave him identical blank looks other than Evan who was staring at his boots.

"I will be starting at IA on November first. Along with my brothers. My parents thought that the safety of this place is lacking."

His friends haven't moved yet and for a moment Harry wondered whether someone cast a wide area petrificus totalus. Deciding to let them come out of the shock in their own time he just watched them.

Theo sighed. "I should have seen this coming."

"Your brothers too?" Luhan questioned with a rarely seen frown on his face. Harry nodded once in answer. Others seem to have no questions to ask him. Draco adruptly stood up, banging his knee on the board and scattering pieces everywhere. Without a glance at it he left the common room through the entrance.

The students milling around in the commons looked curiously at the departure and their cozy corner. At Harry's narrowed glance they quickly found their books rather interesting.

Daphne pushed her hair off her shoulder and lifted her wand to collect the errant pieces. Sera watched Evan for a moment but didn't comment about other boy's obvious foreknowledge.

"I am going to bed." Harry left them because they seemed like that they needed some time. They are just not impulsive like Draco to stomp away. He will check on Draco in couple of hours. He had some packing to do until then.

Throwing his clothes carelessly to his trunk, Harry was startled when his door was opened with a bang. Draco stood at the doorway breathing heavily and his usually perfect hair mussed. He heard several footsteps reaching his room. Evan, Luhan and Theo had followed behind Draco. Harry lifted a questioning eyebrow. Draco stalked over and poked him in the chest.

"You." Draco hissed like a cat. "You promised to protect us. Now what are you doing? Fucking running away and abandoning us. I was a fool to believe you! I should have listened to father when he insisted that you are bad news." Comprehension dawned on him as the platinum blond ranted. Harry grasped Draco's shoulders firmly and narrowed his green eyes.

"Is that the extent of your faith in me?" Harry whispered harshly. Draco blinked when he felt Harry's magic rising inside the suddenly too small room like a tempest. Harry removed his hands from the suddenly stock still boy. He noticed that the other three had closed the door and standing apprehensively.

"Do not think for a moment that I will abandon my friends, Draco Malfoy. I do not forsake my friends." Harry stated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone watched with bated breath for the goblet to declare the champions. The great hall was absolutely silent with every pair of eyes fastened to the goblet housing a merry blue fire. Suddenly it burned a brilliant scarlet before shooting out a slip of parchment. Dumbledore's hand caught the slip quickly.

"The champion for Durmstrang is, Mikhail De Luca." He announced and the students clapped politely. Blaise clapped his grinning friend's back.

"Congratulations." Harry told the standing boy. Who nodded graciously before heading to the side chamber.

The fire next choose the Beauxbaton champion.

"Fleur Delacour." Applause for her was noticeably louder.

Harry absently wondered whether the goblet knew that the hosting school is Hogwarts because it's champion was the last to be announced. Looks like the ugly cup knows a thing or two about playing the audience. The last slip of parchment shot out of the fire.

"Hogwarts champion is, Cedric Diggory."

Hufflepuff table burst in to thunderous applause and the other tables joined in reluctantly.

"I could have done the goblet's job." Theo muttered. Luhan snickered.

 ** _"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real --"_**

It was clear to a now silent hall, what had stopped Dumbledore in his tracks. The azure fire of the goblet had turned to scarlet yet again before shooting a piece of parchment out. Dumbledore caught the paper in his wrinkled hand. As the man stared at the piece of paper, Harry felt a sense of unease flutter to life in his stomach.

"Adrian Potter." His twin's name filled the silent hall. Harry sat frozen in shock his gaze fixed on Dumbledore. His magic easily swirled out of him to circle around him, responding to his agitation.

He was far too preoccupied to notice even from the bench next to him, shiver in unease because of raw magic flowing around them.

"Adrian, come up please." Dumbledore requested seriously. Harry met his brother's identical green eyes across the hall. Noticing how Addy's magic is also going out of control he quickly dragged his unruly magic back. Noticing this Addy also reined in his magic. Both of them have the problem of controlling their magic when they are angry.

Addy stumbled slightly before standing up and cooly looking at all the staring faces.

"If I may Headmaster, I would like to give a vow." He declared. Without waiting for a frowning Dumbledore to answer, Addy whipped out his wand.

"I, Adrian James Potter, swear on my magic that I did not enter my name in to the goblet." A soft silvery glow flashed around him before disappearing. Addy held his wand aloft as a silent Lumos lit up the end as proof of his honesty.

Harry couldn't help but be proud of his twin for his quick thinking in the face of such panic inducing event. He knew that he wasn't thinking about vows but ways to murder the scum that had put his brother's name in.

The students murmers picked up as Addy marched off to the side chamber. Heads of each schooled followed in along with Professors McGonagall and Snape. Harry wondered whether he should follow. Not because Addy can't handle himself but more as a support by hovering in his twin's back and glaring at everyone.

Luhan looked pleadingly at Harry. "Please don't kill me."

"It seems as you should have taken divination, Lu." Rafael commented as Harry just continued to give the elder Malfoy a cool stare.

"As long as you didn't put his name in." Harry said softly. Luhan straightened up as if slapped. "Never." He replied vehemently.

"I know." Harry gave the blond a slight smile.

"How do you reckon it spat out four names?" Theo questioned thoughtfully.

"I am afraid that the man with the answers are lacking a soul at the moment." Harry darkly said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addy walked in to the room feeling his heart beat all over his body. He is sure that if he touched his messy locks, they would also be going thump - thump. He cast his eyes over the taller, older and more educated champions. The rightful champions looked quite impressive standing in front of the fire.

Fleur turned to him curiously as he entered. "Do they want us back?" She asked in a strong french accent. Addy shook his head mutely. Just then Bagman bustled in importantly.

"Quite extraordinary Adrian!" Addy ducked under the man's hand that tried to swing over his shoulders. But the exuberant man wasn't deterred. "May I introduce to the fourth champion?"

"Fourth?" De Luca questioned. "But it's the _tri_ wizard tournament."

Addy felt like pointing out that by that logic, Fleur shouldn't also be there, because it's the tri _wizard_ tournament.

"That's the beauty of it!" Bagman chortled. The man must be quite the optimist to see a fault in the tournament he organised as extraordinary. Harry would have said that it's won't have been surprising to have a fifth and sixth champion too, if men like this are in charge of the tournament.

Just then Professor Dumbledore entered with other Heads of schools and Professors McGonagall and Snape. The latter had a nasty smirk curled around his pale lips.

"My dear boy," Headmaster started, Addy wanted to retort that he isn't anyone's boy. "Did you ask someone else to enter your name?"

"Most certainly not. Do you need another vow?"

"Foolish Gryffindor!" Snape snidely said. "Giving unbreakable vows like candy. Are you so eager to lose your magic?"

Addy stood up straighter and glared at the annoying man. "Would you have trusted my word without a vow, Professor?" He said the last word with thinly veiled disgust.

Fleur thankfully jumped in before the fuming man could continue his scathing words. "What vow?"

"Adrian Potter gave an unbreakable vow to the effect that he didn't enter his name." Professor McGonagall couldn't have sounded more disapproving even if she tried. Addy tried to not his favourite professor's disapproval get to him. Why would she disapprove of him protecting himself?

"Oh." Fleur looked him over appraisingly. De Luca chuckled while Diggory looked politely bewildered.

"But that will mean two champions for Hogwarts nevertheless." Madam Maxime said strongly. "That's unjust."

"If I had known

I would have brought a larger number of students Dumbledore. I demand another Durmstrang champion. Only your school can't have two." Karkaroff said.

"The cup cannot be reignited until the next tournament as you very well know. And Adrian has no choice but to compete."

"Well I can always not compete and lose my magic." Addy couldn't bit back the sarcastic comment. They are adults for Merlin's sake. Not some squabbling children in a playground.

He was sure that De Luca snickered at his comment. "I thought the cup was supposed to choose one from each school." Fleur said.

"It did Miss Delacour. Adrian's name is entered under a fourth school." Dumbledore answered.

"But he is still a student of yours." Madam Maxime said.

Addy gave the huge woman a lopsided grin. "Good thing then that I am a student any longer then?"

"What do you mean Mr. Potter?" The handsome frencg headmistress questioned dubiously.

"Starting tomorrow, I am a student of the Imperial Academy. Not a Hogwarts student anymore."

That seemed to have thrown few people off. Interestingly enough Snape seemed momentarily shocked before the head of Slytherins quickly pulled his blank mask over.

"What?" Diggory spluttered in disbelief. Addy just smiled politely without any explanation. It's not their business if he decided to switch schools.

"Now that is out of the way, I would like to inform champions of their tasks Ludo." Dumbledore commented as everyone looked too bewildered to make any protests about a fourth champion at the moment.

"Ah.. Yes." Bagman cleared his throat. "The first task will judge your daring and courage in the face of danger. Points would be awarded to you depending on your performance. Creativity and least damage you suffered will be key areas in receiving points. First task would be held on 30th of November. Good luck champions!" The man cheerfully ended the little speech. Madam Maxime quickly guided Fleur, who gave Addy a small nod. Karkaroff was not fast behind in leading his student away chatting harshly in rapid Russian. De Luca gave him a cheerful little wave before following his High master.

Snape also stalked out leaving Addy alone with Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Diggory and Bagman.

"Cedric you may go to your common room. Adrian you may follow me to the office. Your parents are waiting for the three of you." Dumbledore's twinkle seem to be returning in full force. Addy nodded to the old wizard before giving the Hufflepuff a friendly nod.


	16. Moments

Harry knocked on the heavy wooden door to the Headmaster's office and waited for an invitation to enter. Though the Headmaster's voice didn't bid him entrance, the door opened on its own accord and he took that as an unspoken invitation.

The circular room hasn't changed from the last time he had been here. Fragile looking silvery instruments still spun and clinked, just like they had in an year ago when Harry accompanied his brother here after the basilisk fiasco. The pheonix thrilled at him an inquiring note as he looked around the empty room. He grinned at the magnificent firebird mischievously before sticking his tongue at the over weighted chicken.

Pheonix flicked her tail feathers at him in retaliation. Harry couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, the Triwizard tournament mess forgotten for a moment. He stepped closer to the red and gold bird and ran his fingers through the velvet soft feathers with a strange feeling of nostalgia. Why would he feel nostalgic over Dumbledore's pet pheonix out of all things? The only other interaction he had with the bird was in the Chamber, where he had been ignored by the said bird in the favour of his twin. How very strange he mused as he playfully tugged on a tail feather, causing the regal bird to sqawk in indignation.

"I don't think Fawkes like having his tail pulled my boy." Old coot's reprimanding voice came from the now open door way. Harry rolled his eyes at the smug looking bird before turning around leisurely.

"It's Druid." His mouth birthed the words without his permission.

"I don't think I understand you Harry." Dumbledore said as he took his throne like chair behind the desk. Addy had followed after Dumbledore in to the office along with Professor McGonagall.

Harry ignored Headmaster's overly familiar ways, shook his head dismissively and shelved the incident for future examination. Old coot waved his wand to conjure a chintz arm chair for the Gryffindor head of the house to take on the side of the desk before motioning for the twins to take the seats in front of the desk.

Harry took a seat next to Addy and waited for anyone to speak.

"Your parents would be arriving soon." Just as the words left Dumbledore's mouth, floo burst in to life. Lord and Lady Potter stepped together out of the green fire and flicked their wands to remove soot from their persons.

"Headmaster." They greeted together. "Minerva." Dad grinned at his former Professor while mum gave her a subdued smile. Professor McGonagall's smile was tight.

There was a adrupt knock at the door and Harry felt his younger brother's magic outside.

"Enter Damien." Headmaster said gently as he conjured three more chairs. Damy stepped in with a nervous half smile. After everyone took the offered seats, dad spoke.

"We would like to have their leaving certificates Albus."

The old coot nodded in agreement but made no move to procure the parchments.

"I am afraid that there's some complications, my boy." Harry was sure that his dad was gritting his teeth at been called something ridiculous. Nobody addresses a Lord that way but Dumbledore plays the oblivious fool far too well for him to be bothered for not following simple things like propriety. And let's not forget about the power the manipulative fossil wields.

"Pardon?" Mum asked cooly as her eyes glinted.

Dumbledore sighed regretfully and placed his hands on the table top.

"Young Addy here, had been chosen as a fourth champion." At the end of that sentence, silence in the round office was deafening even with the incessant whirring of instruments.

Mum blinked slowly before taking a large breath. Dad just sat stock still in his ramrod straight posture. Without uncle Siri to corrupt him, his pureblood lessons showed in his social interactions.

"That won't stop the transfer. If you would, the papers?" Mum asked in a tight voice.

"Yes." Dad agreed. "He will come for the tasks." Voice no less cold than mum's.

Dumbledore looked weary as he opened a drawer to retrieve three slim scrolls. "Perhaps allow Adrian to remain in Hogwarts?"

"No Dumbledore. We had this conversation." Dad deftly collected the scrolls before nodding at the professors. "We will take our leave."

Harry followed after his parents to the floo, giving the crooning bird a wave.

He wandlessly vanished the ashes before taking a seat on an armchair in the lounge. Damy and Addy entered a moment later. Dad tossed the scrolls at three of them before shrugging out of his coat.

"What is this triwizard tale?" Mum looked intimidating with her magic filling the air heavily and fire light in her aurburn hair. Harry was reminded of an avenging goddess.

"Yeah. I am dying to know. I just don't wanted to stay a moment longer in that man's presence." Dad commented.

"He used up all my patience past week. Trying to change my mind." Mum scoffed."Now, explain."

"Someone put Addy's name in." Harry said.

"But fourth champion?" Dad asked with a frown.

"The same someone probably messed with the rune work in the cup too." Harry lifted a shoulder in a light shrug.

"How would you know that?" Mum asked.

"Assumptions. What did Barty Junior had to say for himself?" He asked dad.

"He wasn't questioned before the Kiss." Dad replied. Harry sneered at the incompetency of the wizarding Britain's ruling body.

"How do you know it's Barty Junior?" Dad narrowed his hazel eyes at him.

"I found the mauraders' map."

"Whoa. you did?" Dad grinned. "You should have informed me of him. I was notified far too late by our esteemed minister."

Harry didn't reply but tried to change the subject.

"Do we get our time tables tomorrow?"

"Yes." Mum replied. "But Triwizard tournament! Are we ignoring the elephant in the room?!"

"Did she call me an elephant?" Addy muttered under his breath.

Their dad sighed in resignation. "What would talking about it accomplish, Lilly?"

"Can't he not compete?"

"He is under an unbreakable vow. He will lose his magic." Damy answered.

"There has to be a loop hole." Mum said in frustration. Dad patted mum's thigh comfortingly.

"We have the rule book. We can research."

"Yes, I will read it. You three off to bed now. I need to do damage control with press too. They will accuse you of entering willingly."

"I already gave a vow." Addy shrugged."In the Great Hall."

"That's brilliant kido!" Dad exclaimed. Mum sighed.

"You don't throw around vows like candy. I would like to have the memory Adrian." Mum said.

"Okay." Addy replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know, I am not really surprised." Harry commented as three brothers climbed up the grand staircase to the second floor.

Addy ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. "Neither am I."

"I am though." Damy said. "It didn't occur to me what a trouble magnet you are."

Harry chuckled. "Something you should never forget."

"I am glad that you could find humour in the situation." Addy muttered.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"When is the first task?" Damy questioned as he stopped in front of his room. Damy had been upset when he realised that there are no more towers for him to lay claim to in their home. So the spoilt brat had demanded that mum and dad give him an entire floor. Which was haggled down to a quarter of a floor in the end. An year ago Damy had decided to do some reconstructing and had connected all five rooms he was give in to an one huge hall. Harry thought it quite cool. Though by principle he never admitted it to Damy.

"Thirtieth November."

"Did they say what it is?" Harry questioned leaning against the wall. Three of them were standing in front of Damy's door in the second floor, west wing.

"Nope. But some rabble about daring and courage."

"We will just have to find out then."

"Won't that be cheating?" Addy asked.

"Cheating is part of the game." Harry winked at his brother.

"How do we find out then? If we were still in Hogwarts it would be easier." Damy said.

"Yeah. And I don't think Dumbledore or McGonagall will help even if the other headmasters certainly would." Harry thought about various ways to do this. "Stupid Gryffindor honour."

"At the moment I agree." Damy said.

"We can always ask our friends to investigate." Harry said. He will also try asking Dri. At moments like this, Harry realised how hard it's not to be a megalomaniac with spies cluttered to the four corners of the world.

"Yeah, Mine would help too." Damy agreed.

"I can count on Nevile."

"What about Granger and Weasley?" Harry raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Hermione is too rule abiding. Would take a lot of convincing. And well I don't think Ron is talking with me."

"Good riddance." He muttered under his breath. Addy pretended not to hear.

"Your Slytherins will help?" Addy asked.

"Without a doubt. I will write them tomorrow."

"Me too." Damy yawned. "I didn't sleep a wink yesterday. Good night!" He closed the door behind him.

Harry and Addy walked further down the corridor before climbing the tower. Harry stepped in to his lounge area. Addy's was on the top of the tower.

"Good night!" He threw over his shoulder as he removed his cloak. Bless the house elves, he thought shrugging out of his sweater and throwing it away carelessly. Harry is guilty of being a neat freak but that doesn't mean he enjoys cleaning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Evan,_

 _The IA is quite impressive and their curriculum vast. We can talk when I return for the Triwizard Tournament. But I wish I could know about the task in beforehand. Shame I am not there to put my detective skills to use._

 _Your Friend,_

 _H.A.B. Potter._

"Is he asking us to find out what the first task is?" Luhan questioned as he scanned Harry's elegant script.

"Obviously." Evan replied.

"Ordering us around even from a dimension away." Draco looked displeased. Luhan gave his younger cousin a rare disapproving look.

"It doesn't matter where ever he is." Evan firmly stated. He is still our leader. Everybody heard the unsaid part.

"Stop being a jealous prat." Luhan told Draco.

"I am not jealous!" The younger blond exclaimed heatedly.

"Then why are you so worked up?" Daphne smirked.

"I am not!"

"Whatever you say little cousin." Luhan said.

"Sera, Daph, Lu, and Blaise you three are in charge of wheedling out any information from the student body. Focus on the other champions and their friends." Evan ordered. Luhan gave a jaunty salute to Harry's second hand man. Other three nodded their agreement.

"Theo focus on past tournaments and find any patterns. Al, Draco and I will investigate around school. If it's a creature test of sorts they are bound to be around."

"Okay." Others agreed.

"I don't want to help the Light side mascot though." Draco muttered petulantly.

"We are helping Harry." Evan replied. "And you know Adrian is not a bad person. It's not his fault that Light side is bunch of cowardly lambs hiding behind a kid."

"I know." Draco admitted, his shoulders slumped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Dear Adam, Anna and Luna,_

 _Yes I wrote your names in the alphabetical order in the name of fairness and equality. IA is plain awesome.I am not bragging. It's just classes are awesome and teachers even more so. Professor Murphy our Transfiguration teacher is old but she is cool. Today, she asked us to find the transfigured balls in a room full of balls. We were to go around feeling which ball's magic felt different. Can you believe that the twins are in the same transfiguration class as me? They thought we are triplets. Harry and Addy were horrified. I like the new uniform too. Because Anna doesn't know about it I will explain. We have three uniforms actually. Third semester one is the winter uniform. It's white shirt, white trousers, white boots and white jacket. Yes everything is white. Going overboard in the snow theme. If not for the cleaning charms on them I won't last a minute in a presentable state. The jacket has a gold lining and the coat of arms stitched on the breast pocket. I will show you the other two uniforms when you visit. High master had said that Addy can't represent IA or anything of that sort in the tournament. He will just have to go without a school. High master Antony is not being unreasonable, Harry says. Anyway I will see you in a month. I need a favour too. I am sorry for being a bother but can you try to find out what the first task is? You don't need to find it out if its impossible but help would be appreciated. I miss you all. The new classmates are a bit holier than thou but they were eager to introduce themselves to Addy. A girl in my Warding class introduced herself as Rose to me. I think she is alright. But don't worry you guys always will be my best friends. Addy has talked to several people too but Harry had ignored everyone. I don't think he is interested in making friends. From what I heard he was stand offish at first back there too. He and his mood swings. Anyway I got tons of home work, I think I am going to be miserably busy for the next few years in my future. The work load is a huge pain. I have four, thousand word essays to write and one project. It has only being a day and six classes. Pray for your friend. Okay I got to go but see you soon!_

 _Miss You!_

 _Damy._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rye. Don't you have school?" Dri asked as he entered her messy office. Is it too hard for her to order a house elf to clean this place up? He knew for sure that she has couple of house elves in her service. Harry nodded to Kyrie seated in front of Dri in greeting. He pushed a pile of files to a side before hopping up on to the desk.

"I do. We have an one hour break after our four morning classes."

"What do you want?"

"Aw. you wound me darling." He clutched his chest dramatically. "Can't I come see my favourite evil over lord, because I missed her?"

"Not without a favour, you can't." Dri accioed a pinging hand mirror on a shelf. "Alex, What is it?" She asked the mirror. Harry knew that her mirrors didn't show her face to the other party even if the other's face showed on hers.

"Duchess! The ministry police has surrounded us."

"How many?"

"Around thirty of them. I only have a dozen. They are coming down hard on our wards."

"I will be there." Dri cut the connection and stood up. "Our base in Reo." She explained to Kyrie as she is fetching a katana with a navy blue hilt from her obviously expanded desk drawer. "Gotta go Rye, ask Kyrie whatever you wanted. Kyrie, send Zenith to find out about the other one in Brazil. I want it safe." Without further ado she disappeared on the spot. Kyrie took out a locket hanging from his neck and opened it saying, "Zenith".

"Kyrie?" The vampire's voice came out from the mirror inside the locket.

"Boss needs you in Brazil. Not the base though. It's attacked and she wants you to check the other one in Brazil. And search for any traitors there. She will take care about Reo."

"Got it." And Kyrie closed the locket with a click.

"Boy wonder. What can I do for you?" The Veela sneered at Harry.

"What did I ever do to you?" He glared at the annoying brunette. Ever since day one Kyrie had sent nothing but loathing looks Harry's way. The Veela is perfectly behaving in front of Dri but if she is not around he tries shooting curses at Harry with his brown eyes. Nevertheless Dri knows about her minion's strong dislike towards Harry but hasn't bothered with it. Or explained why the beautiful man hated Harry.

"You endanger my boss." Kyrie hissed at Harry, his features becoming more avian. Harry was confused.

"I have nothing to do with this Reo thing."

"Maybe not. But she trusts you way too much. Noble scum." Older male spat.

Harry narrowed his killing curse green eyes at the enraged man. Is he jealous?

"Now tell me what ever in the hell you wanted. Always getting her to do your dirty jobs. She is not your bloody servant."

"I will just go."Harry said in anger. He doesn't want anyone accusing him of endangering Dri. As much as Harry wanted to pound the male Veela, he won't attack Dri's people unreasonably, she would be displeased if they destroyed her office. He may have depended way too much on her and taken information without paying but she is not going to accept his money is she? Even though he has never tried to pay and she has always given him information without much fuss. If she wanted his payment she would have made it clear.

"Don't come back."

He hoped that she would be alright in Reo. He knew that she is leagues above any auror. But a lucky hit is all it would take for him to lose her. He wished that he could have gone with her. But he is a hindrance now than a help. He will train harder so if push come to shove he can help her. He knew that she didn't need his help but she can't just take take and not give like a selfish brat. If only she would agree to leave everything behind. Harry sighed and thought about the triwizard tournament, putting the veela's accusations of him taking advantage of Dri, away.There hadn't been any loop hole for Addy to not compete.

Maybe he should try the normal way of acquiring information around here? Once Dri had explained how her information brokering worked. There's a shop called, _Hermes_ where he has to go and just ask for what he wants to know and he will receive the related information. For a price of course. If she wore Duchess's sign the price would be lower and information elaborate. Unfortunately his wrist is bare of any animal tattoos. He amused himself by thinking whether he should try to fool the scanner that checked authentic Duchess tattoos.

Leaving the noisy pub covered in his black cloak, he cast a tempus. Twenty minutes to one thirty. He better leave before getting tardy on the third day of school. He wished Dri safety before leaving her domain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ladies, Lords, and gentlemen, welcome to the one hundred and fifty third triwizard tournament! After two hundred years of absence the most thrilling and competitive competition has made a come back. First of all let me introduce the champions that will fight for the trophy this year. From Beauxbatons Acadèmie, Lady Fleur Delacour is chosen by the cup. She is in the seventh year of her education and also a member of the French broom racing team. Moreover in this year's Junior dueling championship she came to the finals without any losses to her name.

From Durmstrang School of Dueling and Defense, we have Mikhail De Luca. Two times junior international dueling champion and three times Russian junior dueling champion. Mikhail is seventeen years old and currently apprenticing under Durmstrang Defence master for his Dueling Mastery.

Hogwart's, our gracious hosts of this year's tournament, champion is seventeen year old Cedric Diggory. He is the captain of his Quidditch team as well as it's talented seeker. He also participated in previous year's Junior dueling championship and won the runners up place.

Last but not least and our surprising fourth champion of this event, Adrian Potter. Even though he is only fourteen years old the goblet has decided him worthy to compete in the tournament. He was the Gryffindor's star seeker and best dueller in his age. Let us wish all the champions luck in this task and the tasks ahead.

First task is complied of three tasks. First one will be held today. First task of the hundred and forty third triwizard tournament will be danger free. Other than the danger of not getting good marks. After drawing lots, the champion will enter the see through room in front of you. He or she will be given a potion that will make them dream up a scenario that will be realistic to them. We will see the hallucination inside the room and the judges will award points to them for courage and bravery. Our esteemed judges had taken a vow to not award points with any bias. Before we start the task ahead allow me to introduce the panel of judges. Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, Headmistress lady Maxime of Beauxbatons academy, Headmaster Of Durmstrang, school of defence and dueling, Igor Karkaroff. Ludo Bagman from English ministry's sports department and Master Grey, the current international duelling champion from Italy.

Now to the long awaited task! The champion who had drawn first is Lady Delacour. Let the tournament begin!"

The applause of the audience inside the arena was thunderous. Addy bounced his leg nervously inside his waiting room. Nobody was allowed inside and he was glad for it.

He examined the elaborate black four on the white plastic card. Going first would have been better. Now he has to wait nervously until the end. He paid no heed to the Fleur's task that was displayed on the wall behind him. Though maybe it will help him forget his nerves. It is not even dangerous but he couldn't help his anxiety. Maybe if it is life threatening, he won't be nervous.

Turning around he watched as Fleur try to save her sister from a group of goblins. Only race immune to a veela's thrall. He watched a distraught Fleur with pity. Dangerous the task may not be but it was plenty cruel and embarrassing. Showing one's fears to the world.

Soon enough it was Addy's turn. He stretched and dusted his Potter coloured robes before striding confidently to the arena. A huge three dimensional image of the room floated above the actual room. For the sake of the enthused stadium. He scanned the royal box and spotted his clapping family, though he is too far to be sure whether Harry winked at him.

After chugging a strawberry flavoured, thick potion he entered the huge transparent room.

Addy was standing on a grassy clearing, with the sound of spell fire and screams filling his ears. Dead and injured lay about as the standing ones faught viciously above them. Harry was fighting back to back with their dad, who were raining down hell upon the masked men. In front of Addy, a masked figure stood still, eerily seperated from the chaos around them and his wand on Damy's throat. Addy took a forceful inhale of air. He didn't even notice the scents of blood, sweat and mud in the air.

"Let. Him. Go." He hissed with only his steady heart beat in his ears.

"In exchange of your life?" The death eater asked menacingly.

"Yes."

"Snap your wands."

Feeling his heart breaking in two alone with his wands under his fingers, he threw the pieces away. Subtly hiding a piece in his gloved hands.

"Walk forward. Slowly." Addy obeyed ignoring Damy's pleads to not do it. The death eater silenced Damy in irritation. When he is only about a metre away, "Turn around and kneel." Addy takes his time and in the midst of turning around, summoned the man's wand with a vicious wandless expeliarmus. He is tired and his magic depleted but hell if he believes a death eater and leave his brother to be killed. Wasting no time he leap forward and jab the splintered piece of his precious wand in to the man's eye. Damy quickly stumbles away and arm himself with the now dead man's wand.

"Behind you!" Harry's voice cautioned and both brothers turn around. Damy send a piercing curse to the death eater behind his back. But a vivid green spell is already racing towards Addy's little brother. He didn't think as he apperated himself in front of the red haired boy. For a moment everything is green and he knew no more.

But then his mind felt foggy and the last of the potion's magic faded away leaving him disoriented inside the glass room with thunderous clapping. He walked to the podium to stand by the other three champions to wait for the scores. He was still a bit shaken even as Fleur patted his shoulder and congratulated his work. Fleur has warmed up to Addy before he changed schools.

Apperantly they were scored in two parts, courage and how they think on their feet. De Luca got an overall score of thirty out of fifty. Fleur got a twenty seven, Diggory twenty nine and Addy thirty two. De Luca congratulated Addy with a friendly smile that surprised him. He thought De Luca arrogant.

Suddenly Damy appeared out of nowhere and hugged him tightly before letting go in embarrassment. Damy blushed to the roots of his hair as the other champions eyed the younger Potter with knowing eyes. Harry smirked as he congratulated them. De Luca started chatting with Harry in Russian and Addy patted Damy's head. Only to be quickly swatted away by the still blushing boy. Fleur has left with her sister and Diggory is nowhere to be seen. Not wanting to stand around in the podium he dragged Damy to find their parents. They are probably hold up making nice with important people. Otherwise mum would be down with him here first. On his way he met Nevile, who beamed at him happily. After giving mum a chance to hug him to death, he accepted Professor Dumbledore's invitation for the three brothers to have dinner at the great hall.

Addy was talking to Nevile about IA's bit nutty Herbology teacher who is antoganising Harry because he doesn't have a green thumb. But the opposite and how he is killing her precious plants by just breathing the same air as them. Harry had politely told the teacher where he should stick his plants. Unfortunately the professor was lacking in the department of understanding veiled insults.

"Addy!" Hermione's screech warned him of the suffocating hug to assault him next.

"Let a guy breathe Hermione!" Nev joked.

"Yes please." Addy wheezed out.

"Oh Addy! That was awful. But I am really proud of you. But you should have just conjured a metal plate or something you know? But congratulations! Are you going now?" She said all in one breath.

"Impressive lung capacity, 'mione. Thanks. And no. I am joining you guys for dinner." Addy didn't bother to explain how seeing a brother in danger, one simply doesn't wait and think about the solutions. Solutions that will be too slow anyway. Conjuring takes time that apperation doesn't.

"Brilliant! Tell me everything about the Imperial Acadamy. I researched the school of course but how is the Professors and classes? Is it true that your library is open twenty four seven?"

Addy gave a grinning Nev a pleading look. The traitor of a friend just grinned wider.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry!" Luhan waved him excitedly over from their spot in the inner courtyard. Harry gave De Luca a wave and strode over to his friends. They had left his usual spot open.

"Not leaving yet?" Rafael asked.

"Want me gone?" Harry smirked.

"No!" The elder boy blushed a little. "I just thought you won't hang around."

"You thought wrong then." Harry grinned at his cheerful looking friends. "Thanks for the information Blaise."

"Think nothing of it." Blaise waved a hand dismissively. "Mikky didn't mind telling me."

"He must now." Sera giggled.

"Nah, in today's task knowing about it before didn't matter I think." Blaise replied.

"Maybe." Sera agreed.

"What did he want in exchange anyway?" Daphne inspected her perfectly manicured fingernails.

"A quick shag."

"What?!" Both girls and Draco exploded. Blaise chuckled at the surprised trio.

"Far too easy."

"Any idea what next one is going to be?" Luhan questioned.

"Dueling idiot. Weren't you listening today?" Draco kicked his cousin's shin.

"Excuse meee if I was preoccupied with a certain gorgeous specimen." Luhan drawled.

"So, how is IA Harry?" Daphne asked.

"Hm.. Not bad."

"We need more details! Did you see Ferganon?" Sera asked in excitement.

"Who?" Harry furrowed his brows.

The girls gasped, in the way only teenaged witches could.

"The pianist!" Sera said just as Daphne said, "How could you have not heard of him?"

Harry looked on blankly.

"Evreyone has been to his concerts." Sera waved a hand at others. They nodded in agreement. Even muggleborn Rafael. Harry raised an eyebrow at the strawberry blond.

"Luhan dragged me once." He shrugged.

"I really haven't heard of him. Avalonian?"

"Yup. The best pianist since Beethoven, they call him."

"Ah the Dutch composer. I have heard enough of him from Damy."

"Damy plays?" Luhan asked.

"Yeah. This pianist may be the guy he is always gushing about. I thought he is called Samael?"

"That's his first name." Daphne informed.

"Oh."

"So, have you?" Sera asked impatiently.

"Yeah, Damy pointed out him once."

"Is he pretty as he looks in concerts?" Sera asked. In response Harry gave her a look that conveyed what an idiotic question he thought it was. Sera leaned back.

"Sorry!"

"How is the instructors?" Draco asked.

"Their teaching is good."

"I hear a story behind that." Blaise grinned like a shark. "What is wrong with their personalities?"

"Herbology instructor is obsessed and mad. Transfiguration one is bit too excitable. Others are within the boundaries of reasonable human behaviour. Not all of them are human though."

"Ah, yes. Your librarian is a vampire right?" Evan asked.

"The librarians are vampires yes. The other Herbology teacher is a wood nymph, Financial teacher is a goblin and one of the charms teachers is a faerie."

"Wow. Is she pretty?" Luhan asked.

"Yeah, Very flowery though."

"Why? Why can't Dumbledore hire pretty professors?" The blond prefect lamented.

"Drama queen" Draco muttered.

"He will probably hire a murderous, child eating nymph." Evan said. Everyone else chuckled and agreed. Headmaster is not known for his intelligent hiring of professors. Even third year, Wells had been a colossal failure. The man couldn't tell the right end of his wand let alone teach.

"If you aren't leaving soon, shall we go to the commons?" Theo asked quitely.

"Alright."

"Yeah, it would do well for other Slytherins to see you there." Blaise agreed.

"Was there trouble?" Harry asked as they made their way in to the dungeons.

"You bet." Daphne said. "Rogers wanted the throne and some sixth years side with him."

"You know how they had been disappointed when you snatched it under Rogers ugly nose." Draco said from behind Harry.

"He challenged Evan to a duel." Daphne continued. "And Evan humiliated the bastard."

"Good. Thanks E." Harry told the silent boy next to him. Evan just gave him a slight bow.

"Well, well, will you look at that?" Draco loudly said turning a corner when they came face to face with the Weasley twins. "Are the weasels lost in the snakes den?" Draco has next no restrain, if he is presented with an opportunity to taunt the red headed family.

Both twins grinned with too much teeth to be anything approaching friendly.

"I didn't know that even not students are allowed inside your common rooms." One sneered. Harry had to give points for trying even though they will never come even close to a Slytherins sneer, much less Draco's.

"I agree brother."

"Now if the ickle snakies-"

"-Would move aside?"

"But we are quite comfortable here. Are you?" Daphne smirked. The twins drew their wands but didn't point. But the Slytherins had theirs out and pointed in a blink of an eye. The twins pointed their wands at Harry and Evan. Harry didn't draw his wand.

"Move." One twin ordered. Blaise broke in to mocking laughter.

"It is nine against two morons. Please do start fire." Blaise said.

"Looks like their parents couldn't even pay to teach the brood numbers." Draco taunted, his wand pointed at one twin. The twins snarled and pointed their wands as one at the floor in front of Harry and cast a quick spell that vanished the floor beneath. With Evan and Daphne's quick disarming charms, the two wands flew out of the owners hands. But the damage was done and Harry was falling down a dark tunnel. He cast a deceleration charm on himself and looked up. There was blackness and no sign of the hole he fell down. Casting a Lumos balls that float along side him, he saw the floor approaching slowly. He landed lightly on a stone floor. It looked like Hogwarts floor everywhere else. First things first, he conjured a spectral owl that could deliver short distance massages. Even though it looked similar, it is vastly different from the patronus. Harry can't mange a patronus yet much to his displeasure.

His friends would be worried about him. Sending the owl off to them, Harry looked around the place he landed on. It was completely empty of anything other than a sturdy looking door. He could feel Hogwarts magic swirling around him. It made him remember of an eager puppy. Since the day he stepped a foot on the school he could always feel the school's magic. Addy could feel it too. The magic felt strangely familiar at first. And helpful too, it never forget to warn them if Flich is around the corner. Trusting the school's magic, he touched the gold door handle. It opened without any work from his part.

The room it opened up to was dark only for a moment before several torched blazed in to light. His eyes automatically closed. Opening them he was treated to a what could only be a study. A large table dominated the centre of the room. Four chairs sat at the four equally long sides. One was a hard, minimalistic, uncomfortable looking wooden chair. Another was a comfy maroon armchair across from the green wingback. The last chair was a black comfortable looking armchair. The table is cluttered with several books, parchments, quills and half filled ink bottles. Every wall had a single wooden door. All three of them looked completely identical. Two walls were covered with shelves that reminded him of Dri's office. Even though these are nearly packed with books and random figurines. One wall had two swords crossed and a several still paintings of sceneries. He turned around to examine the wall he had his back to. It's covered with numerous sketches and a tapestry with a huge Hogwarts coat of arms. Examining it closer he realised that it's bit different to what he is used to seeing. The four houses aren't devided in this one and all shared a singular white background.

He stepped closer to the desk and gently touched a parchment before trying to read the squiggles on it. It seemed to be in English but the horrible hand writing didn't help him understand anything sensible on it. Lifting a slim book he read the cover. Or tried to. The runes are unlike anything he had ever seen. Leaving the books he can't understand behind he approached the realistic sketches. They seemed to be done by the same hand. Various flora and fauna adorned the parchments. Even various people were sketched, though mainly three people. One girl and two men. The beautiful woman had flowing lighter coloured hair. She was drawn with a book in her hands or a quill in her hair most of the time. There were several with her in the company of the long dark haired man. They seemed to be a couple. Some of sketches are quite funny.There are number of drawings of the short haired male, sporting unwanted body parts. In one the man looked murderous as he spotted an impressive rack of antlers. One had the man wielding a huge fish by its tail like a sword, his face decorated with fish scales. Harry couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. He ignored the bone deep pain and the sense of deja vu he felt.

The ones with the long haired man is not any better. In one the regal looking man had snakes for his hair, but the man looked quite pleased with in the picture. Another had the dark haired man sprawled over the desk sleepin with a fake moustache and rabbit ears. They must have had some good pranksters he mused. But he felt like that the two men did those to each other.

Only one sketch showed four people. Two women and two men. Harry has a good idea whom they could possibly be.

In the drawing, two men stood side by side with the women standing on their other sides. Dark haired man had his long hair in a braid like in most of the drawings. He stood with his hand around the shoulders of the reluctant looking man. The shorter haired male, most probably Gryffindor judging by the sword hanging on his hip, looked unamused and had his muscled hands crossed over a wide chest. Woman next to Gryffindor had her arms filled with a huge bouquet of flowers. Slytherin had a cocky smirk on his lips and a hand wrapped around a grinning woman's waist. The light haired woman had a quill stuck above her ear and her hands clutching a notebook. She could only be Rowena. Were Salazar and her married then?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Duels and Dreams

**Thanks Zxynwin for your encouraging comments!️ This chapter is dedicated to you. You are nice and I apologise if my horrendous grammar is offensive. I'll try to put in more info about the AU and be more careful with grammar. And I may have gotten carried away with the plot. ugh.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Harry walked down the dungeons taking familiar paths. Everything looked new, the stones beneath his feet, the tapestries that lined the corridors. But that felt just right to him. Opening his private study with a hissed "Godric is an idiot", he smiled at the beautiful woman that was curled up in his couch. She grinned smugly at him._

 _"One day woman, you are going to tell me how you slip past my wards" He tugged at a wavy strand of blond hair teasingly._

 _"Find it yourself oh mighty Lord!"_

 _"I will most certainly." He sat next to her and she immediately put her cold feet on his lap. She wiggled her toes in a silent order for a foot massage. He rolled his eyes heavenward but complied anyway. She hummed in delight, the book she was reading forgotten._

 _"What were you doing?" He asked curiously. "A pet project?"_

 _"Aye. Number seven"_

 _"Any progress?"_

 _"Nothing significant" She grumbled. Throwing the book carelessly on the rug, she focused her dark blue eyes on his own green ones. "You look troubled"_

 _"Maybe because I am" He quipped before sighing tiredly. She scooted closer and took his rough hands in her slender hands and kissed his knuckles. "My_ father _" He sneered at the thought of the man. "Is demanding that I take the castle under my command."_

 _Her brow furrowed as she stared at him with sharp eyes. If he hadn't known for certain that she had no ability in mind reading magicks, he would have been sure that she is doing just that._

 _"How did you meet Lord Slytherin?"_

 _"He kidnapped me" He spat viciously. He was ashamed that he had been fooled by an illusion._

 _"Oh" She ran a critical eye over him for any injuries._

 _"I am not hurt. He didn't want his precious heir hurt"_

 _"Good. What was your reply?"_

 _"I said I will consider it"_

 _"Hmm" She leaned forward and captured his mouth in a slow kiss. He gently pushed her away after a moment._

 _"He despises you and wants you dead."_

 _"And you, my Lord father. Life is too short to care about what old bats want, beloved"_

 _"Mine is more brutal. He won't hesitate to assassinate you."_

 _"I am safe in school, with you by my side"_

 _"Are you not afraid I'll stab you in the back?"_

 _"Even if you did, you'll be forgiven Sal. Nevertheless it's void isn't it? Can you kill me?"_

 _"Never" He clutched her tighter and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She smelt like citrus and lavender as she always does._

Come morning, Harry woke up to a fleeting scent of citrus and lavender and his heart heavy with sorrow. He contemplated the highly realistic dream as he went through his morning ablutions. The woman had called the man Sal, and his father Lord Slytherin. The man had also used Godric in his password. Is he dreaming about the founders' era? But why would he? Did his trip down to the secret room made him dream this up? And why does that dream makes his heart feels like stone in his chest. The beautiful woman made his heart ache and she reminded him of Dri. It's nothing about their looks or personality, just both girls felt like the same. Harry decided to shelve the mystery of the dream for later examination and walked to the downstairs for breakfast.

He has more important matters at hand than a dream. Addy's next task is in a week and his poor twin is going to have to duel with duelling champions. He is an above average dueller true, but that's in their age, not considering competitive duellers three years older. Thankfully High master had given Addy the afternoons off so he could train. Dad trained him at that time and when Harry returned home, they will duel. Damy is busy observing others dueling styles and their weak points. Harry hoped that Addy won't lose spectacularly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"When you fight Harry, you don't think, you just react."_

 _"But you have to think! What if I dodged and ended up outside the platform?"_

 _"Idiot brat. I am not talking about useless dueling. I am talking about survival."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"Pay attention! I don't have time to waste unlike eight year old little brats."_

 _"I am not little!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addy sat on his bench next to Fleur as they waited for the first duel to begin. Master Grey who is going to refreree the matches stood with De Luca and Diggory on the middle of the platform.

There are several types of dueling platforms. Junior circuit uses a plain rectangular stage. Duelists are free to move anywhere they prefer on it. Approaching the rival is allowed but not physical attacks.

Senior one uses three stages, plain rectangular one in the preliminaries. In quarter and semi finals, a platform with a straight walk way in the middle ending with two circles in the either end where competitors are restricted in to. Circles have the radius of two metres normally. In finals a much smaller pentagon is used.

There are also dueling platforms in a complete circle, inside which the duelers can move around as they pleased. This type of ring is used in the duels with a bladed weapon of choice along with magic.

In front of Addy rose a platform used in senior semis. He was glad that he trained on all types of platforms and more so that it's not a duel with weapons. It hadn't been particularly amusing to get beaten by Harry each and every time in a that kind of a duel. At least in other platforms he had a chance against his twin. He wondered whether the cup could differentiate his and Harry's magic, considering their magic is identical. Which is absolutely rare and a fact that their parents didn't want them broadcasting. Considering the number of forbidden rituals they could be used in it was a fair concern.

Addy was startled out of his musings when, after the traditional bow, De Luca opened fire with a Reducto that made a bang against the protective wards surrounding the platform. Diggory had dodged and fired a stunning spell in return that the Russian easily deflected. The duel was too fast and ended with Diggory's wand in the reigning dueling champion's hand. Addy has to give the Hufflepuff credit though. That hadn't been an easy victory.

After fifteen minutes for the platform to be repaired and wards to be charged back to their full capacity, Addy and Fleur's match was announced. Tightning his resolve and adjusting his cuffs he stepped forward. In professional dueling, people are not allowed to wear specialized clothing to make the competition even. Because not everyone can afford dragon hide or basilisk skin dueling robes. In duels like these standard attire is a white shirt and black trousers. Even for the girls.

Bowing to the French witch on referee's command, he spun on his heel and marched to his circle. With a 'begin' from the dueling master, Addy was casting a silent Reducto at the quarter veela's feet. Fleur's red beam of stupify was already racing towards his head, so he dodged the spell with a tilt of his head. The girl blocked the debris with a professional shield and send the platform splinters speeding to him with a flick. Casting a wide area transfiguration spell on the debris, he turned them in to smoke.

In wide area transfiguration, which is horribly hard because transformation needed attention to detail, the easiest option is turning the objects in to much simpler matter. Like smoke. Casting a disillusion charm and notice me not charm on himself he made a doppelganger of himself next to him. It was a difficult spell, Harry had found in somewhere couple of years prior. The doppelganger is insubstantial but it did whatever the real body did. Even though it's spells have no real affect other than producing coloured beams, it's a great distraction. The smoke, he vanished wandlessly and sent a clear coloured anti gravity spell at the girl's feet. Who had conjured up a white lion, that was currently running towards his circle. He turned the lion in to ice because anything else would have produced a colourful beam from his disillusioned place. Freezing spell's wand movements flowed in to a banishing charm and Fleur was floating outside the ring, bewildered before gently falling to the arena floor. Her wand was already in Addy's hand with his wandless expeliarmus. Unlike other objects one cannot summon a wand. It has to be a disarming charm.

"Winner! Adrian Potter!"

He bowed to the Veela again and returned the wand. He walked to where his brothers are waiting. The next matches will be held in the afternoon.

"Congratulations Addy!" Damy grinned.

"You shouldn't have done the doppelganger spell." Harry said in disapproval.

"Why ever not?" Addy asked defensively.

"It's an ace you should have used in a dire situation aka like when you have to face De Luca. You won just because you surprised Delacour."

Addy huffed at the answer. "Whatever."

"Come now, I hear the lunch calling me." Trying to change the subject, Damy said cheerfully.

"I have somewhere to be." Harry drawled and whirled around with a flourish. Addy stared at his twin's retreating back.

"What crawled up his arse?" He asked Damy.

"He seems fine to me." The younger boy shrugged.

"He has been off around a week."

"Didn't notice. Come on the prat is probably meeting with his followers. Let's leave before that Skeeter woman shows up."

"She knows better than to publish rubbish after mum sued the Prophet."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I want to be in her presence."

"Scared?" Addy asked with a taunting grin.

"As if!" Damy huffed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"Meditate."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Having a clear mind is the start."_

 _"What does it have anything to do with sensing magic?"_

 _"Everything. When you have a clear enough mind I'll tell you what to do next."_

 _"Can you do it today? We are going on a trip. So I won't be able to see you in a while Dri."_

 _"Very well. After meditation you should cast a Lumos wandlessly. Then feel the magic of the spell. After that you should slowly broaden your reach. You will understand when you do it. At least meditate ten minutes for a week before you start this. Otherwise it would be useless."_

 _"Thanks! Can I teach this to my twin?"_

 _"Hm.. Tell that you read this in a book."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry watched with interest as Delacour girl set fire to the De Luca's ring. De Luca simply cast a flame freezing spell and let the fire burn as he returned fire with a spell chain that splashed against the girl's hasty shield charm. The shield buckled under the on slaught and she ducked the last two spells. But the bone vanisher brushed her elbow and her left arm hung limply. Crying out in pain she threw a light purple coloured spell blindly at De Luca, whose expeliarmus caught the French girl's wand a moment later.

"Winner! Mikhail De Luca!"

Next match was between the Hufflepuff and his twin. Addy started off with an expeliarmus that was easily dodged by his opponent. Diggory threw conjured rubber balls at Addy who with a slash of his wand, sent the balls bouncing back off an invisible wall. Harry approved. Easier thing would have been to force the balls to go around him but that would clutter Addy's circle and that's plain asking the opponent to transfigure them. Diggory vanished the balls with a wide area spell while Addy fired tripping jinx at the Hufflepuff. The older boy tripped causing his answering spell to go off target and land on Addy who has moved in anticipation. Harry felt like face palming. He told the idiot to not dodge in advance. The bone breaker caught Addy in the wrist of his wand hand. Addy cast three Stupifys aimed at Diggory's head, hips and legs. Diggory let the spells splash against his professional shield. Addy switched his wand to his left and cast a black fog that covered his area. He fixed his wrist quickly as Diggory used the moment to aim couple of spells above Addy. A flock of doves appeared above and was promptly held there by the Hufflepuff. Addy vanished the smoke and appeared inside of a bluish bubble that suffered the burnt of dozens of pigeons attacks. Harry gave his brother points for paranoia. Or Addy sensed Diggory's magic above him. Which should be what occurred. What was he thinking, Addy is not paranoid like him. Harry naturally blamed his paranoia on Dri. That girl put Alastor Moody to shame with her precautions.

Hufflepuff waved his wand in a complicated pattern, Harry didn't recognise and suddenly vines broke out of Addy's platform. They curled around Addy's figure. Addy cast a summoning charm at Diggory's boots that caused the boy to slip and drag across the floor. He quickly cancelled the charm and turned his vines in to stone. Addy was in a tug of war with an offending vine that tried to grab his wand. Trying to wrench it free from the stone plant, his wand broke with an audible snap that Harry heard from his seat. The crowd watched in complete silence as Addy stared blankly at the piece of wood in his hands with the still intact pheonix feather before turning to a surprised Diggory. Suddenly the Hufflepuff was hanging by his ankle, his wand in Addy's hand. Who turned the stone vines holding him in to ice and then water. Shaking water out of his black hair, Addy turned to the referee.

Usually snapping your opponent's wand is ground to disqualification unless it was done unintentionally. The offender was given veritiserum to confirm this. But breaking their own wand is unprecedented and most definitely not a foul. In this case though they will need the truth serum to confirm whose fault it is that caused the break.

"It was my fault Master Grey." Addy said as the referee turned to Diggory with a clear vial. Master Grey is a rather short but a lean man in his late forties. His perfectly trimmed goatie looked at home in his thin, tanned face. He had a forever pinched expression that vaguely reminded Harry of professor McGonagall.

"Very well. The winner! Adrian Potter."

Considering Addy would have been the winner either way, if Addy doesn't want to blame Diggory, it's useless to use veritiserum.

Harry clapped along when the audience burst in to applause for Addy. He made his way over to where his mum and Damy was waiting for Addy. Dad couldn't come to the event. Lord Potter was attending the Gathering of Lords in the capitol. Along with Daphne's father; Lord Greengrass, Theo's much older brother, Lord Nott and Lady regent Amelia Bones. Latter acting on the behalf of her niece, Susan Bones. Harry won't call the fourth year Hufflepuff a friend but they are good acquaintances.

"Congrats." He heard Damy congratulations as he came up behind the red headed boy. Mum was fussing over Addy's now healed wrist. Madam Pomfrey had checked it over

"Where is your spare wand?" Mum asked taking Addy's broken wand in her hands and conjuring a box to hold the parts. Harry narrowed his eyes at Addy's slight grimace. Trust the idiot to forget it on the most important day.

"It's not good like this one, mum. So I left it home." Addy shrugged. Harry restrained from swatting his brothers head. With a flick, he produced his wand made by Dri.

"Take it."

"Are you serious?" Addy asked.

"No I am not Sirius." Harry had to make that joke on the principal of being Siri's beloved godson. Damy snickered and mum squeezed his hand in gratefulness. Everyone knew Harry's possessiveness over the wand. But Harry had once allowed Addy to cast with it to see it's compatibility. Addy admitted that the wand felt more natural than his Holly and Pheonix wand.

"Thanks Harry." Addy sincerely said, wrapping his fingers around the detailed grip of the wand.

"Let us return." Mum checked her delicate gold wrist watch. "All the best love." She left after giving a peck on Addy's cheek. Damy followed after a cheeky, "Good luck you need it."

"If you lose, you are finishing my this week's assignments." Harry stated.

"And you mine. When I win."

"Deal." Sealing the deal with a handshake Harry went to his seat next to mum. Champions' families are given good seats in the VIP box.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"Dri?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"You make amazing wands."_

 _"You have only seen one."_

 _"I have seen yours too. So it's two."_

 _"Point being?"_

 _"Why don't you sell wands for a living? You can leave these things behind."_

 _"I just can't abandon what I built and living peacefully will drive me absolutely bonkers you know?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addy clenched the vibrating wand in his hand tighter. He felt guilty because he preferred this wand over his own one. He smirked when he realised that he felt like a cheating boy friend. Falling in to a stance that exposed least amount of his body to De Luca, he fired a stupify which met the russian's orange coloured spell with a thunderous bang, in the middle. He really should have started with a voice reducing charm on his ears. He ignored the ringing in his ears and cast a protego Maxima that was not a second too late, as his opponent's colourless spell lit up his shield blue. Casting a wandless illusion of a flock of crows that flew towards De Luca, he dropped the shield and sent an incarcerous as the other tried to vanish the crows, fooled by the illusion. The incarcerous missed as the other duelist moved around. De Luca ignored the ravens when his spell went through a bird. Making the the birds burst in to feathers, Addy conjured real feathers in the midst. De Luca spluttered as one found way in to his mouth. Without wasting a second Addy cast a wide area banisher that blasted apart the older teen's dueling shield and threw De Luca off the platform and in to the wards. Even in defeat De Luca had his wand in his hands. He slid down the wards with a thud.

"Winner! Adrian Potter!"

Addy clenched his brother's wand fondly. He knew for a fact that his normal banisher is not powerful enough to blast apart a professional shield. Maybe he could buy his next wand from Sasha?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"For every match won, a champion is offered two points, if the match was a draw one point each will be awarded. If the opponent was disarmed extra one point will be given. As such now the champions scores as follow. Cedric Diggory stands at the fourth place with twenty eight points. Lady Delacour stands at the third place with thirty points and at the second place we have Mikhail De Luca with thirty six points. And Ladies, Lords and gentleman, at the first place, we have our youngest champion at forty points!"

The stands broke into frenzied cheers at his name, considering the stands are dominated by Hogwarts students it wasn't surprising. Plastering a smile on his face, he accepted his fellow champions' congratulations.

"Did you know that even most of the adults in the dueling circuit have never broken my dueler's shield?" De Luca asked him as the older boy walked beside him, out of the arena. Addy rubbed his neck in embarrassment and shook his head. De Luca smiled in amusement.

"You have a lot of power, Adrian Potter."

"Thank you, you flatter me De Luca."

"Call me Mikhail." Older teen offered a hand.

"Adrian then." He shook the offered hand.

"Hey!" Ron's voice called. Addy turned towards the sound. Ron is wading through the crowd leaving the stadium with Hermione by his side. He waited for the two to approach. De Luca made no move to leave as the wizard stood next to him. Did he want something?

"Addy! Congratulations!" Hermione wished him with a suspicious glance at the Durmstrang champion.

"Well done mate!" Ron said with a faltering grin. So Addy is worthy of his presence now? After a month of silent treatment? He wanted to ignore and insult the red head, he really did. But that's the Harry part in himself talking. He is not petty like his twin. Addy will forgive and pity the boy for his jealousy. but he will never forget.

"Thanks guys. De-Mikhail, this is my friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. And you know him." Addy chuckled. Mikhail took Hermione's hand and kissed her knuckles, causing the bushy haired witch to blush. Ron glared at the boy but shook hands with the Russian. More like tried to crush hands, Addy thought in amusement.

"Addy." Harry appeared beside him silently.

"Yeah?" Addy turned to his twin. Harry flashed Mikhail a quick grin.

"May I kidnap my lovable brother?"

"You may." Mikhail chuckled.

"Excellent." Harry dragged him away before his friends could respond. Shrugging his shoulder lose from Harry's grip he gave the other boy the gimlet eye.

"You need to see something before we leave."

"Aren't we staying for dinner?" Addy asked following his brother down a deserted corridor. Everyone must be still outside or in the great hall, considering its close to dinner.

"I am not."

"Why?"

"I haven't finished some essays due tomorrow."

Addy chuckled. "Poor you. Luckily I'm given more time. Where _are_ we?" He asked looking around the unfamiliar room he found himself in. Addy won't be arrogant as to say that he knew every inch of the castle, but as a son of a maurader he knew much more than an average person. Observing, he felt the castle's magic tugging at him like an eager child. He raised an eyebrow at Harry who watched him intently. The younger brother gestured at a plain wooden door. Trusting his brother he opened it easily and stepped in to a room dominated by a square table. If he had a strange feeling of deja vu, he ignored it in the favour of admiring the sketches fixed to the wall right across him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Addy needs a new wand." Mum told dad at their dinner that night.

"Ah, yes. Sorry about your wand Addy." Dad replied. Addy shrugged.

"My fault anyway."

"Where do you want to go? Ollivanders or Thomius in capitol?" Dad asked.

Addy turned to his twin and hesitantly asked, "Would Sasha make me one?"

Harry looked sceptical. "Doubt it. She is weird."

"Well then we can visit Thomius in the lunch hour and get it?" Addy asked his parents. He had no intention of forcing the girl in to anything. She may or may not have frightened Addy a bit. Tiny tiny bit.

"We can always pay your friend, Harry." Dad said. He had witnessed the difference between Harry's wands.

Harry shrugged lightly. "I will write to her." He turned to Addy. "Don't keep your hopes up. You can have my wand for the tasks."

"Really?"

"Duh." Harry rolled his eyes and looked at his dad. "Did you meet up with Sasha anyway? It completely slipped my mind."

"Yeah."

"Well?" Damy demanded.

"Well what?" mum asked with a reproachful look.

"How did it go?" Harry asked.

"Good." Dad smirked.

"Details dad!" Addy groaned.

"We asked her what she wants, she was insistent that she wanted nothing from our family. Long story short she gave us an oath on her magic that no harm shall befall our family by her." Dad looked smug.

Addy looked at Harry who had a strange look on his face.

"That is ridiculous dad!" Harry complained.

"Do forgive him for being concerned about his family's safety." Mum snarked.

"Whatever." Harry grouched.

Addy reckoned that an oath like that would come in handy, considering the demand of the oath didn't piss her off. But since she gave it, her friendship with Harry must be important?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"Do you think that you can over power the old goat?"_

 _"Why? Dissatisfied with your headmaster?"_

 _"More than dissatisfied. I am feeling quite curse happy. If only I could curse him to oblivion._ _Don't_ _give me that look! Do you like that fool?"_

 _"Hardly."_

 _"So can you?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I suspect the stone fiasco is a bloody con."_

 _"Obviously. If you didn't see that I will reconsider my association with you."_

 _"And he took away our house cup! It is rightfully ours! I_ _loathe that man!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Adrian Potter dreamed. Of the things long past, that no man knew of anymore.

 _He was trying hard to not let his lips twist in to a grin. Sal continued to sing a catchy song horrendously off key. His sister entered the room with a bowl of soup, judging by the aroma, in her hands and several books floating beside her. She looked comically bewildered as she stopped dead in the door way._

 _"Do you hear this, dearest sister?" He seriously asked. The raven haired man twisted around in his green armchair like a striking snake._

 _"Rowena!" Sal whispered. Addy rolled right over the despairing man._

 _"That's the sound of him singing! Do you need a man that sounds like a dying cat? I heard that Duke of Norfolk is an excellent singer. Handsome too, unlike the dandy here."_

 _His sister giggled and entered their study. Her books obediently stacking on her side of the desk._

 _"Brother darling, Which number does this fault list at, in your book of Salazar Slytherin's faults?"_

 _"Hundred and two." Both men answered at once and mock glared at each other._

 _"My, aren't you far from perfect my lord?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry, this is completely your fault." Addy stated with a voice filled with conviction. Harry arched an eyebrow at the non sequitur. Both of them are waiting in the Ministry's department of magical transportation to go to school in the morning. Damy had gone ahead of them and now they waited for their turn through the portal. Dozens of people lined up behind them to enter Avalonia. The door way is heavily guarded by imperial guards and everyone is required to produce a pass to the guard behind the security desk. Only three portals existed in earth that could be used to access the other dimension. Returning has to be done through the portals also. British, Russian and American ministries boasted the gateways in to Avalonia. The portal is an eclipsed shaped doorway filled with swirling gold and white tendrils of magic. It is the most comfortable mode of magical transportation. Harry thought that it's ridiculous that dimensional traveling is easier than flooing or apperation. Magic is the strangest.

"I had the weirdest dream." Addy caught Harry's wandering attention with that sentence.

"What?" Harry showed his papers to the security absentmindedly.

Appearing on the other side after Addy he had to show and verify the papers again before following Addy to the dozens of floos that lined the room.

"I dreamed of founders. Crazy huh?" Addy commented buying some floo powder. They exited from a shop nearby their school. Well Harry more or less stumbled out and would have face planted if not for Addy's steading hand.

"I thought it's because you took me to that room."

"Maybe." Harry said vanishing ash from both of them. "What did you see?"

"I think Rowena and Slytherin were _dating._ Which is unbelievable. I thought her intelligent."

"Are you insinuating that there is something wrong with Salazar?"

"Well, he kept a _basilisk_ under the school." Addy deadpanned as they walked to their school.

"Tell me about the dream."

"In my dream, he didn't seem bad you know? He was singing horribly and I think Rowena's brother was dissuading their relationship. He had a book called Salazar Slytherins faults or something." Addy chuckled and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. He had forgotten his gloves today. If it became colder he will have to transfigure a pair.

"What is Rowena's brother's name?"

"I don't know. But I dreamed it from that person's point of view."

"It's Godric Gryffindor." Harry said.

"What?!" Addy gaped. "How did you know that?"

"Well I am dreaming weird things too. From Salazar's point of view. I have had them for a week."

"That's-"

"-Weird. I know." Harry smirked.

"You prat!"

"What?" Harry asked innocently. Unwritten rule number three in Potter house hold. 'If Harry is looking innocent, don't believe him.' Addy narrowed his eyes in mock outrage.

"You were experimenting! You took me because you wanted to see whether I would have strange dreams too. Otherwise you would have included Damy."

Harry just grinned at him. "I will have to take Daphne and see whether she will have dreams of a female founder. And Addy, keep a dream journal. They would keep coming."

"Using a pensieve would be easier."

"Do you want to tell this to mum?"

"No thanks. She will worry needlessly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Familial Connections

_December 1st._

 _"What are you two up to?" Harry whipped around towards the voice. Godric was equally startled and dropped everything on the floor. The brown haired, tall, sharp featured women narrowed her grey eyes at them._

 _"Helgeana! I thought you are down in the town with Rowena." Godric exclaimed. The blond man was trying to kick the piece of cloth away._

 _"Is that the stable boy's hat?!"_

 _"Of course not!" Harry crossed his hands.Helgeana summoned the evidence with a flick of her wand._

 _"You were saying Salazar?"_

 _"That this hat just happened to look like that boy's?" Harry tried._

 _"With his name stitched on it?"_

 _"Fine! It's in the name of bettermant of this school!" Godric whined._

 _"And magic. Don't forget magic." He piped in._

 _"Yes, magic." His friend agreed. Helgeana rolled her eyes._

 _"It is embarrassing how you two go around stealing!"_

 _"We didn't! we asked and he gave it to us." Harry said petulantly._

 _"He is dead scared of you! I would be more surprised if he didn't give it to you."_

 _"He is? Of Sal?" Godric pointed at him with a bewildered expression. They stared at Helgeana, the look mirrored on Harry's face. She threw her hands up."Honestly! Salazar scares everyone!"_

 _"Not me." Godric puffed up his chest._

 _"I do?"_

 _"Yes you do. Stop trying to derail the conversation." She shook the pointy, patched hat in their faces. Harry leaned away, trying to protect his eyes._

 _"Now what were you two doing?"_

 _Harry plastered a charming smile on his face. "Now see here Helgeana darling, we were trying to make the hat do the sorting, rather than deciding which students belong to which teacher randomly. You know how letting the children decide it failed miserably." He sweetly said._

 _"Because I am their favourite!" Godric pumped a fist. Harry swatted the other man on the head._

 _"Because you are a sword waving brute." Harry snarked._

 _"A sorting hat?" The woman looked at the hat in her hand dubiously.._

 _"Ah ha!" Harry clapped his hands together. "That is an excellent name! Sorting hat it will be called.!"_

 _"The only thing left to do is animating it so it can sort." Godric said cheerfully. Helgeana looked worried._

 _"Might I remind you what Rowena told you two about animating things? Like staircases? And armour?"_

 _"Er..." Godric rubbed his neck with a sheepish grin. Harry looked away from her disapproving glare and examined his fingernails._

 _"You two are miserable with that spell! Don't even say the first word of that spell!" She warned._

 _"I quite agree Lady Helgeana." An unfamiliar voice came near the said lady. Both men had their wands out it a fraction of a second._

 _"Who in the name of magic is that?!" Godric exclaimed searching for the trespasser._

 _"It's I the hat you stupid bird brain."_

 _Everyone looked at the piece of cloth of the hour with incredulous looks. Harry and Godric had tried many spells but they had thought that they had failed to bring it to life._

 _"SALAZAR! GODRIC!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _December 2nd._

 _"M-master Salazar." A meek voice called. Harry smiled at the twelve year old boy. Young students trembling or stuttering in his presence is nothing new._

 _"Yes, Rivers?"_

 _"I-I.. My b-brother is injured! Y-you have to help him."_

 _"Where is he?" He was already standing up and fastening his belt._

 _"The village! Please Master!"_

 _"What is wrong with him?" Harry asked the trembling boy, discreetly casting a calming spell on the boy._

 _"I don't know! He is bleeding all over. I found him at the edge of the forest."_

 _Harry grabbed several vials of potions and grabbing the boy's shoulder to translocate them to the place he had seen in the young boy's mind. Being accomplished in mind arts had always being useful._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _December 5th._

 _Harry spun the beautiful woman in hands and joined in her laughter. Little puffs of snow lazily drifted down from the sky. Some had found their way in to her blond hair and have yet to melt._

 _Harry is practising his duel swords against Godric's sword. He spun away from a lunge and swept a blade past the blond haired man's thigh. Godric grinned and kicked his wrist on it's downward arc._

 _Harry reached for the bundle carefully. His hands trembling he clutched the bundle to his chest. A tiny pink face met his gaze. Magics above! This unbelievably small human is his son! "Herakles" He decided. "You will be our little Herakles."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _December 7th._

 _"Salazar! They had come!" Helgeana shouted._

 _Harry heard his heart beat in his ears and felt it in the tips of his fingers._

 _"Get house elves to move students in to the Chamber. I'll go find the other two. Meet us in the entrance hall!" Harry ran like hounds of hell are on pursuit. He needed to find Rowena and find her fast. Magic of the castle tugged him towards the entrance hall. Godric stood there, his hands crossed and deceptively calm._

 _"Where is my sister?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stared at Dri. Stared. Stared. And stared some more.

"Pleeeease?" Harry resorted to begging. He thanked his stars that none of his friends or his family is around to see him begging. Hadrian Potter does not do begging. Mostly.

Considering all else had failed, that was the only path left to take. Dri looked completely unimpressed.

"What." She paused. "Do I get in return?"

"Money?" Harry asked hesitantly. The currently blond haired girl gave him another flat stare. Harry kicked the river water in annoyance. When he arrived in her office today, both her 'super minions' had been there. Being the benevolent blood sucking vampire Zenith is, the undead had promptly thrown his boss and Harry out of the office, ordering that she gets some fresh air. According to the long haired male, Dri hadn't left her office for six days straight. And Harry knew that it is not the first time. Dri hadn't strangely made any fuss about the vampire making her do things.

"I don't know what you want for compensation!" Harry threw his hands up.

"Neither do I." Dri muttered. It was Harry's turn to give the currently blond haired girl a flat stare.

"Oh. I got it!" Her grin was sharp. "If I made your twin a wand, your father aka head auror, aka Lord Potter, owe me one."

"Really Dri? I thought you wanted _nothing_ to do with my family?" Harry narrowed his green eyes at the still grinning girl.

"That's before they demanded vows from me."

"Of bloody course! This is revenge, isn't it?"

Dri scoffed and looked highly offended. "I am telling you that revenge is a far too strong word for this. Plus that vow was me just humouring them."

"Dad said that you vowed to not harm our family. I noticed that it said nothing about your minions?" Harry frowned. Dri is precious to him but if she harmed his family, he would never forgive her. Dri chuckled.

"Lord Potter didn't know that I have minions. I am just another delinquent in the walk, he thinks. And _Alexandria_ promised not to harm them. Not me."

Harry felt like his brain is melting as it wont to do in the company of Dri.

"Elaborate please." He snapped.

"Firstly, chill down. I will not harm them as long as they don't stand in my way."

"Did it slip your wonderful mind that my dad is the Head Auror? You know the ones that fight crime?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"If we had to fight I won't kill him." Dri said. "That is the only promise I can give you. And about vows, you know how the magic work in them?" She continued without giving him a chance to reply. He didn't mind. He didn't want to discuss how she could and would hurt his family. Even if they are his family. He shook his head. those are things he would rather not think about.

"In vows, what we are doing is giving a promise with our magic as the witness. Our own magic is what come to play in vows, if it's the ambient magic, fooling it would be a lot harder." Dri paused. "You remember what I told you about changing our magic, in each of my identities?"

"Of course I do. You are the bane of magical theory you know? It should be impossible to do that." Harry grumbled.

"Well I admit that it's thanks to rituals. But I can't truly change my magic anyway. All I do is taking a bit of my magic and changing it with the help from ambient magic. So the magic that bound me to your dad's oath is minuscule and disposable. I'll lose a bit of magic and he will feel it but it's no big deal. That is considering that I am Alexandria at the moment I break the vow." She glanced at him before continuing. "The magic of the vow are half mine and half your dad's. He recognised me as Alexandria at the moment of our promise and I too recognised myself as the Alexandria. As such, as long as it's not Alexandria hurting you or family, the vow won't come in to play." She shrugged.

Harry felt incensed on behalf of his dad. It didn't feel nice to know that his parents are fooled by Alexandria.

"But you know that you are Alexandria. How can you think yourself as not her?"

Dri snorted and gave him a look that said much about what she thought about his intelligence.

"Ever heard of Occlumency?" She asked drily.

"So that means anyone can fool vows with it?"

"No daft moron." Dri sounded pained. "Not anyone can. My mind magics were exceptional as a kid. And they were more cultivated by a ton load of practise and some help from rituals. I'm sure that even Emperor himself won't be able to get in to my mind. So I don't think that anyone can do that."

"Self assured much?" Harry smirked. "His highness is the best legilimence out there."

"It would be ridiculous if my mind magic is not superior to him. He doesn't have the practise i have. Even if he went through rituals. Which I highly doubt. No one willingly would go through that." Dri muttered the last part darkly. Harry supposed a change of topic is in order.

"Where are we anyway?" He looked around the peaceful country side. No other humans or any civilisation in sight. The river both of them had soaked their feet in flowed down gently and silently. They are in a small clearing in a valley, surrounded by tall trees. He didn't recognise any of the flowers scattered around the place. The sun is hidden behind the tall trees. In England it was the middle of the day. Harry had again skipped town during the lunch. He hoped that dad never look through his papers for portal travel.

"Somewhere in Asia." Dri said. "I think."

Harry looked at her in disbelief.

"Had been here once." She shrugged. "Never exactly found out where here is though."

"You are unbelievable." Harry sighed.

"I know." Dri smirked. Both of them watched the clear water in silence.

"You never asked me about my new school." Harry wondered aloud. "You do know that I switched schools right?"

Dri scoffed. "Even though my so called friend overlooked to tell me, I do know that."

"Well you said I repeat, 'don't come around looking for me everyday. I don't fancy your company.'" Harry made air quotes with his hands.

Dri splashed him with water wandlessly.

"Hey!" He spluttered sweeping water off his face with a hand. He raised a hand and cast augmenti, in the grinning girl's direction in return. His stream of water turned direction mid way and mixed with river water without a drop of water on Dri.

"This is war!" Harry declared and swept a hand over the river surface, making a wave of water to approach Dri. Grinning broadly Dri snapped her fingers and Harry found himself falling in to the river, a moment later. Harry sank, dragged down by his momentum. Trying not to inhale anymore water, he kicked and broke the surface. Coughing he glared at the laughing girl through his wet hair. He had removed his hair tie sometime ago.

"Choose your battles wisely, young grasshopper." Dri snickered and made no motion to help him out. Heaving himself off the river and up in to the river bank he shook his wet hair. Drops of water landed all over Dri and he considered it a small victory. Drying his water clogged self with a thought he tied up his hair back.

"Yes I won't choose childish fights." He drawled and turned his nose in to the air. Dri snickered.

"As you say."

Harry checked his watch. "Shit! Ten minutes left!" He cursed. "We need to go. Merlin knows how long the que is to go through the doorway." Casting a couple of grooming charms he glared at Dri who still stayed on the ground without a care. She patted the spot next to her.

"Sit back down Rye. I'll drop you off." She gave him a smile. "I got some business down there in the capitol."

Harry gracelessly flopped back down and gave the girl a crooked smile.

"Excellent! But would that be alright?" He asked. Unlike them mere mortals she could apparate across to Avalonia with no trouble. If he said that he is not jealous, that would be a huge lie.

"I pop over there all the time." She shrugged. "I do have people there."

"You don't say." Harry grumbled. "Anyway tell me if you hear anything about the tasks."

"Hm.. It's not important enough on my radar." Dri said.

Harry rolled his eyes. He doesn't have much concerns about proper behaviour when he is with Dri or his family.

"Not illegal enough?" He asked.

"Precisely. Hermes may have info though."

"And what is a radar?" Harry asked confused.

"A muggle detection technology. Can detect moving things in an area."

"That's cool. How do they make it work?" Harry asked in interest. He himself is familiar with the muggle world, considering he had visited his Evans grandparents a lot. But Dri moved in both worlds almost equally and knew a lot about muggle technology. She owned a some tech company if his memory serves him right.

"They use sound waves and their reflection. I'll get you a book. I am not completely sure how it works."

"Thanks." Harry beamed.

"Let's go." Dri said fluidly getting on to her feet and stretching.Harry followed route.

"Don't your brothers wonder about your disappearances?" Dri asked.

"If asked I will tell them that I'm exploring the city."

"You three don't eat together?"

"They eat with a hoard. I don't want to bother with that most of the time."

"On a different topic, do you know why the prince returned to the capitol?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Ah." He bit his lower lip in uncertainty. "Didnt you know?" Dri gave him a mighty unimpressed look.

"Greataunt is sick." He muttered looking away from the frozen girl. He watched from the corner of his eyes as she nonchalantly tuck a stray blond hair behind her ear. "It is Soliomik." He explained without any prompting from her. He pitied the beautiful woman that is the empress. Other than Voldermort, he thought that nobody deserved to get their magic slowly drained away. The disease ended in death. There wasn't any ifs about it. It was terminal and the time patient had left to live was dependent on the size of their magical core. Bigger and stronger magical cores would keep the patients alive longer. Magic of the affiliated people become unpredictable and dangerous. To the people around and the patient himself. If he was being honest, it's the most feared malady in the magical world.

"I thought you knew." His voice was apologetic.

"Hm.. How long had she been sick?" She sounded thoughtful.

"Couple of weeks mum said."

"Interesting."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"It is not fair!"_

 _"huh?"_

 _"Your abilities! You are good at everything other than potions. It's just not fair."_

 _"Stop. Whining."_

 _"Sorry."_

 _"Everything I am today is because of all the blood and tears of yesterday. I wasn't born like this brat. Now practise or get lost."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was something between a megalomaniac and a psychopath. Not quite but still not much different. As such, of course she had spies in the Castle of Wingmere, primary residence of the royal family. Which evil overlord didn't has spies? Though she wasn't sure wether she should be displeased with their incapability to do their job, which is simply spying or be somewhat glad of their incompetency.

It was confusing trying to order her thoughts at times. At those times she completely ignored the nonsensical things such as her emotions and simply followed her mind. In other times she viewed the world completely apathetically. She liked those times. It was when the world made the most sense.

Things like this, breaking in to the Empress's chambers didn't make sense. It defied all her rational thoughts. She may ignore feelings that didn't make sense but she knew what she wanted and that was what she did.

She watched the sleeping woman critically. The woman looked sickly. She had seen corpses with more colour. Well mostly scarlet though. She approached the sleeping woman on silent feet. It had been easy to break in to the Wingmere but it took her a bit of manoeuvring to break in to the part where royalty resided. In a place where numerous strangers come and go daily, the outer wards or the guards hadn't been an issue. But the private quarters had incredibly tight security. It had taken her two days to observe and worm in.

Standing next to the listlessly sleeping elder woman she hovered her outstretched hand over a pale bony hand of the other. She shouldn't touch her if she didn't want the Empress's magic to attack her on a whim. Sighing and shaking her head, she started collecting the natural magic of the surrounding and crafted the best privacy wards she knew. If it all goes well, when she left nobody would be the wiser. Moving to the space where rugs didn't cover the marble floors, she kneeled. Cutting her wrist with one quick motion she let the blood to flow down to her fingertips and started writing runes on the floor. This kind of ritual is complicated and she was swaying with blood loss even before she was halfway done. Gritting her teeth and cutting her other wrist open, because the previous wound had already clotted, she finished the runic chains in record time. She stopped the bleeding with couple of runes written over the wounds in her blood. To stop the room from spinning she let her magic flow through her body. Sometimes, magic is the best adrenaline one can have.

She would have liked to cast a sleeping spell on the empress but in rituals like these, its best not to have any outside magic affecting the process. Rituals are sensitive, finicky things after all.

Wrapping her black cloak more securely she went back to the bed. Lifting the woman was easy. She had carried heavier children. The woman muttered in her sleep but didn't wake up. She was thankful. She despised dramatics and female screeching.

She gently placed her burden on the middle of the runic circle. The woman choosed that time to open her eyes. Blond haired woman stared at her with gazed green eyes in incomprehension. She just ignored the confused stare and started working her magic. Her magic poured out in to the runes, lighting them up in a brilliant gold. She watched with half lided eyes, completely removed from the moment but yet still there, as the runes came to life and lifted off from the marble floor. Golden runes spun and spun before halting for a moment in time and entering in to the limp body in the centre in a rush. The woman arched but made no sound. Suddenly the magic that saturated the air was nowhere to be found.

She stumbled a bit and called for the magic to help her. But she had spent all her magic like a fool. No matter. She was not dependant on magic. She fell in to her knees next to the woman and checked her pulse. Steady. Good.

She wished to check the unconscious woman's magic but she couldn't do that without an ounce of her magic in her core. She could have used ambient magic if she was running low on her own. But to call the natural magic, she needed magic herself. Even a bit.

Nothing she could do about it. She stood up and winced when she saw the burnt runes etched on the white marble. An unexpected side effect of her ritual. When designing rituals, it wasn't as if she could foresee pesky little things as such. Leaving the woman on the floor is harsh but she couldn't waste time or energy anymore. She would rather not be caught conducting strange rituals on the Empress. She was sure that the Emperor won't be impressed. Neither would her sons.

And so she disappeared in to the silent night, never to be in the presence of the Empress ever again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"Dri?"_

 _"Hmm..?"_

 _"What shape does your patronus take?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Patronus! What does yours look like?"_

 _"I don't know that spell actually."_

 _"What?! You! You? Don't know? impossible!"_

 _"I am not omnipresent you know?"_

 _"But! How?!"_

 _"Never needed it."_

 _"But you have met dementors."_

 _"So?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry watched the waves crashing ruthlessly on to the jagged rocks below him with single minded intensity. Sea spray made his eyes sting but he continued with his waves watching. Sirius would have agreed to go flying among the rocks. Hell Sirius would have gone cliff diving with him even. Only if the man was alive.

Harry sighed and blinked the moisture in his eyes. His godfather won't approve him crying over the said man. Harry could imagine Uncle Siri with his rakish but warm smile ruffling his hair and saying that big boys don't cry.

He wanted Siri back. He wanted the time when his dad wasn't half as much serious or Uncle Remy not so sad. Siri didn't deserve to get murdered by a random death eater. Harry thought that his godfather must hate the way he died. He wished he knew who killed Siri. But he will find out even if has to legilimence the headmaster, only witness to the crime.

Harry sighed and glared at the overcast sky when water drops began falling. Dusting off his trousers he stood up. Maybe he will take a detour to the bank to collect information about Black properties so he could raid the libraries to help Addy with the second and last part of the second task.

In the last part of the first task, the champions were tasked with a practical charms quiz. They were given twenty five simple tasks to be accomplished with the use of charms. No matter how smart Addy is in the end he couldn't compare to the best seventh years the three premier schools had to offer. With abysmal ten points out of twenty five from the task Addy came in last with a total of fifty. De Luca, Delacour and Diggory were in the lead with fifty eight, fifty five and fifty two respectively.

Even though Addy did well on the first part of the second task, in which competitors had to brew an antidote to the poison they were inflicted with, Addy is still at the last place with De Luca. It seemed that brewing is the Russian dueling champion's weak spot. Just like Dri's Harry thought with a smirk.

Although Addy scored an average of ten along with Diggory, Delacour bagged a eight and De Luca a two. Harry was sure that Karkaroff was spitting mad at that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I _would never be good as you with wandless magic"_

 _"hmm"_

 _"nor in runes"_

 _"hmm"_

 _"nor in mind magics"_

 _"hmm"_

 _"nor in transfiguration"_

 _"hmm"_

 _"but I can probably brew a boil cure potion with eyes closed when I'm five. Unlike certain someone who can turn every potion she brews in to a poison."_

 _"hmm"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry nodded to the goblin guards at the entrance as he climbed the marble steps. He turned to a side corridor after entering the lobby, where offices of private managers are situated in. Knocking on the Black managers door, he entered when a gruff come in was heard from inside after a while. Harry nodded to the manager and took the seat the goblin gestured to.

"Heir Black."

"Bloodclaw. I wish to inquire about Black family assets." Harry politely stated.

"You are fourteen yet." The goblin grumbled. Heirs are only allowed to take decisions regarding the family when they are seventeen. They become Lords at twenty if only the previous Lord is dead or incapacitated. If the Lord is dead before the Heir reached maturity at seventeen, the Heir is allowed to manage family business at fifteen.

"I am well aware of my age. And I'm entitled to know about all the properties that are rightfully mine." Harry cooly replied.

"Why now? Why wait five years?" The goblin sneered, his long crooked nails tapping on the table top.

"Not your concern." Harry snapped. It's not like that he is going to admit that he was a spineless idiot who couldn't bare to face all things his godfather had left for him. Now though Addy needed all the help to decipher the blasted riddle and Harry imagined that he has been stalling long enough.

The goblin scoffed but slid a file covered in gold over to him. Real authentic gold. Harry remembered his dad telling him and Addy once.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry observed the Black Manor in Bath with interest. The place looked majestic and airy with it's white and rose gold theme. Nothing like Grimmauld Place where late Orion and Walburga Black resided. The Lord Black before Sirius, Lord Arcturus Black, Siri's grandfather lived in the manor. Harry had never met the man or his wife as both had died from poisoning before he was born. Bellatrix was suspected to be the culprit as Arcturus Black disapproved of Voldermort.

Harry smiled when a house elf popped up to ask whether he wants anything to drink. Harry requested for a glass of red wine as he headed to where the elf pointed to, when he asked directions to the library. He will come later with Addy and Damy to explore the huge manor.

Pushing open the gold plated dark double doors Harry grinned at the size of the library. Unlike their library at Potter Castle which is round, this library is a long square space. Rows upon rows of tall shelves towered over him when he walked down the centre isle. Half way through the room he noticed something on the wall at the other end. Stepping closer he realised that it's the Black family tree.

All old pureblood families have them. It's what aided them in boasting the purity of blood. But more importantly it's a way to know about to whom one is related to. Family trees cannot be faked or fooled as it's a work of family magic itself. Harry had not seen the Potter family tree as Grandfather had it removed from the library in to the family vaults. His dad never said the reason for the frankly baffling action and never restored the tapestry either. Dad had promised to show them the family tree when they are seventeen. Harry wondered about the secrecy.

For a moment he admired the curling silver lines that spelled out the names of the Blacks long past. Almost all named after stars and constellations. Harry gently touched the silver calligraphy of Siri's name next to his brother's. What a sad fate for two brothers.

 _Sirius Orion Black_

 _III November_ _MCMLIX_

Harry blinked as his fingers stopped on where Siri's date of death should be inked. The space was empty. Harry stared at it dumbly for a moment before checking the names before Siri's. Orion and Walburga had two dates under their names. So does Arcturus and Melania Black. But not Regulus or Sirius. Harry realised with a start. Why doesn't the brothers have their date of death? That is most peculiar. Harry knew for certain that nothing less than complete annihilation of family magic could make the tree malfunction. But he could feel the lightning like family magic of Blacks' pleasantly buzzing in his ring. What the hell is wrong? Harry remembered all Dri's laments about 'thrice cursed, damning family trees.' How you can't fake death because of them.

Harry was sure that his heart has stopped along with his breathing. Siri.. could he possibly?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Thanks moonl377 I appreciate the positive feedback! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.**

 **~Dìno.**


	19. Revelations

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"Where is my sister?"_

 _"She must be with Herakles." Harry answered._

 _"Mippy!"_

 _"Master Salazar?" Harry narrowed his eyes at the bowing creature._

 _"Find my wife and son. Take them to the Chambers." She would never forgive him. But their safety is more important to him than her forgiveness._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"You want to build what?" Godric deadpanned._

 _"A castle silly." Rowena grinned. "A safe heaven for all the magical children born to mundane. We can even teach them control."_

 _Harry looked dubiously at his best friend's sister._ _"How are we going to build this castle of yours?" He drawled._

 _"Magic of course!" He thought that her grin couldn't be any brighter or prettier._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damy yawned and blinked tears away as he made his way in to the dining room. A passing clock read nine thirty in the morning. Damy is in no way a lazy person. But after researching with twins until early morning, he is not surprised that he slept in. Entering the dining room he stopped on the threshold when he registered that it is empty. He thought at least the twins would be there considering they stood up late too.

"Fin." Damy called a house elf as he made his way over to still warm breakfast.

"Young master called?"

"Where is everyone?" Damy asked the house elf.

"Mistress went to Avalonia. Master disappeared early in the morning and Young master Hadrian left little later."

"Mum went to Avalonia? Whatever for?" He heard from mum how the Empress is terminally ill. And had been promptly sworn to secrecy (no magic was involved.) because the Royal family didn't want the news getting out to the public. Had something gone wrong?

"I do not know young master."

"Dad and Harry?"

"It's Master Sirius death day anniversary." The elf replied sombrely.

"Shit." Damy slapped his forehead. He totally forgot about that. If that the case he won't be seeing dad til tomorrow and Harry would return in the evening only to shut himself in his room. Damy loved Uncle Siri and missed him. But he didn't think that he would ever miss the man as much as his dad or Harry does.

To dad, uncle Siri was the brother in all but blood and to Harry, Siri was a second dad. He still remembered how Harry had frozen in shock when their parents gently broke the news. Harry had denied the news and was adamant that his Siri is alive. Even at the funeral, which was held using both Potter and Black traditions, his elder brother had glared at the coffin dubiously. Damy had half expected the boy to rip open the coffin.

In wizarding culture, specially purebloods never left or buried bodies. Considering the number of rituals that can be done using bones, blood and all kind of body parts of magicals, it's a reasonable precaution. Many old pureblood families have traditional funeral rights. Potters place the coffin in a magically crafted barge and they place it in the sea. After departing from the shore, the whole thing is dissolved in to nothing but magic by family magic. The Blacks cremate their dead at night under a star filled sky. Uncle Siri's coffin was floated in a barge before being burned to nothing, not even ash, in a starry night.

Damy knew that Harry is definitely at the cliff face, close to where Siri's rights were held. He didn't know where his dad disappear to every year on today though.

"Where is Addy then?" Damy tilted his head in thought.

"Young master is in the lounge waiting for Mistress's return."

"Ah thanks Fin. Addy must be worried about Great-aunt."

"Good morning Addy." Damy greeted his brother as he flopped down next to the brooding brunet.

"Morning." Addy continued to glare at the fire place. Leaving the older boy to his brooding Damy cracked open the tome he brought down with him. At least he could occupy his mind with ways to solve the riddle, Addy received after the second task's first part.

Mum returned a while later and grinned when she saw them waiting for her.

"Good news!" She sang and removed her coat.

Damy perked up, his book forgotten.

"Aunt Jiessirella is cured!"

"What?!" Damy and Addy asked in disbelief. Nobody gets cured from Soliomik. That's just unheard of.

"Was it a wrong diagnosis then?" Damy wondered.

"No." Mum said sitting down in front of them.

"But but how?!" Addy looked as bewildered as Damy felt.

"Did the technomages find any cure?" Damy asked.

"We don't think so." Mum answered with a grin.

"Then how?" Addy demanded.

"Nobody knows."

"She is just miraculously cured over night?" Addy deadpanned.

"Precisely."

"No clue to the reason whatsoever?" Damy asked in disbelief.

"There _is_ a clue." Mum bit her lip indecisively. "Where's your brother?"

"Third of March mum." Addy reminded.

"Oh. I forgot with all the excitement." Mum said in a subdued voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mum and dad said he died. They said they saw the body. Harry's thoughts whirled as he stomped past the people on Grey Walk. He had his hood up and people hurried away from his menacing approach. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He half prayed that Dri didn't know and half hoped that the girl knew so he could find Siri.

Throwing open the office door Harry stalked towards the girl behind the desk. She didn't even look up at his approach. Harry knew that she was aware of his state the moment he crossed the Grey Walk ward lines. His magic whirled around like a storm as her disregard of his arrival angered him even more.

"Did.you.know?!" Harry demanded slapping the book she was so engrossed in away. Dri didn't look up. She calmly accioed the book and set it back down in front of her. Harry gritted his teeth and balled his fists.

"Answer me!" He shouted when the girl continued to stay silent. Dri looked up at him under her bangs. Her face frighteningly blank. Lack of emotions angered him even more. The table rattled and all kind of things started floating. But quick as they rose, they fell back with a blast of Dri's magic. Harry's magic became less aggressive when her magic brushed around it. But it did nothing to lessen his anger.

"Know what Hadrian?" Dri asked in a emotionless voice.

"Sirius." Harry spat.

"What about him?" Her tone of voice didn't change.

"He is alive!" Harry stomped his foot in frustration and his restless magic cracked the floor. With a wave of her hand she repaired the floor and looked at him blankly. He knew that when she is emotionless, that's when he should be afraid. But he was so angry and the betrayal that started gnawing at his heart made him all the more careless in his righteous fury.

Dri gave him a flat stare. "Duh."

Harry seethed at the careless attitude and ignored the happiness that bubbled at the confirmation. He was half expecting to has imagined the whole family tree thing.

"And it slipped your bloody mind to tell me?"

Dri looked at him with a blank look.

"I asked you!" He shouted. "I asked you about dead men walking! You said no! Looked at me in the eye and said no!"

Dri still didn't respond but stared at him from her seat. Unnaturally still.

"Why?" He whispered. His anger not so much strong but subsided to a shimmering. The betrayal made his heart hurt. He trusted her against all rational thoughts. He shouldn't have. He shouldn't have trusted a moral less woman like her. He knew the things she did but like a naïve fool he trusted a liar to not lie.

Dri stared at him blankly.

"You didn't know that Sirius Black was thrown in Azkabarn." She stated.

Harry's heart stopped. "What?" He whispered in disbelief.

"Five years ago on third of march, nineteen eighty nine Lord Sirius Black was arrested and subsequently imprisoned for two crimes of murder."

Harry stared at Dri shocked to his core. His mind has stopped to a grinding halt. _Azkabarn?_ He learnt his godfather's survival to only learn that it would have been kinder to have died?

"Drink this." Dri floated a vial over to him. He looked at the vial blankly.

"Now. Hadrian." Dri snapped. Harry automatically fetched the vial and gulped down the potion. Numerous lessons under Dri has thought him not to disobey when she snapped. Calming draught. He realised as his magic and mind slowed down. But he didn't slump down to the chair in front of him. Holding himself rigidly he stared at Dri meaningfully.

"Supreme Mugwump Dumbledore was at the scene of crime. He testified in a private trial that Black murdered Peter Pettigrew and his mother, Lucy Pettigrew. As Black pleaded guilty, he was incarcerated for two lifetimes." Dri droned. Harry stared at her blankly as he absorbed the information. The rat! How he wished that the traitor is alive. So he could wrap his fingers around that disgusting fat neck and squeeze. Such filth doesn't deserve death by magic.

"Calm Rye." Dri rapped her knuckles on the desk.

Harry took a deep breath. Now that he could think rationally he realised that he shouldn't piss off Dri. Though that would be an achievement considering her rather apathetic nature. But he could annoy her and as a result get thrown out of her area, without the answers he came looking.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You never brought up Black." He knew that unless asked she hardly ever talked about family related matters.

"Why did my parents tell me that he died?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Dri rolled her eyes.

"Why did not I come across this information before? If he is in jail someone should have mentioned it by now. It just doesn't make sense!"

"Dumbledore wanted this to stay a secret. Crouch Senior was the other judge in the private trial."

Harry's eyes widened. "Two people can hold a trial?"

"Remember old goat hold the chair in ICW. So he can be counted as two persons. Three judges are enough for a trial. Though technically a judge can't give a witness report."

"Why would Dumbledore put Siri in jail?"

"Don't know."

"Did he kill them?"

"Yes."

"Why Pettigrew's mother?" Harry asked.

"Don't know." Dri sighed. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"I need to visit Azkabarn." Harry whirled around to leave.

"Hadrian. Stop."

"What?" Harry snapped. The effects of calming potion already being suppressed by his magic.

Dri rolled her eyes. "Never you mind." She said.

Harry huffed and left the stupid girl and her kingdom behind. He has a godfather to find.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **No it wasn't Damy's dreams. Those are Harry's. Unless specified they'll continue to be his.** **And about Sirius, it may feel sudden but I left slight clues and it's not like people spend a lot of time usually thinking about dead people so I couldn't outright say that he died because this is in second person pov.**

~Dìno


	20. Why Harry Doesn't Want More Surprises

**_uh huh definitely not a cross over. I'll try to impart info about the AU gradually? Dri tho would confuse you until it's near to the end. This is my first book so it's kinda hard to remember that readers don't have access to my thoughts. lol. anyhow shelah324_ _thanx_** _**for positive review. appreciate it.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry paused outside the Grey Walk wards to apperate. He realised that apperating to the prison is a Gryffindorish idiotic thing to do. Not like it's possible either. He hasn't been to the prison to know where to apperate in to. Glaring at his feet, he apperated to the west lounge in his home. He was satisfied to see mum and his brothers seated in front of the fire.

"Harry!" Mum called with an ear splitting grin. He couldn't help but let his scowl falter. Mum was quick to notice. "What is wrong?"

"You and dad are what is wrong!" Harry exploded in anger. "Why did you lie?! How could you?"

"Brother?" Addy asked in confusion. His grin fading away to a frown. Harry turned to his brothers.

"Siri is alive!"

Addy and Damy gaped comically. Mum looked as if Harry slapped her.

"What?" Addy whispered.

"What do you mean?" Damy asked at the same time.

"Harry..." Mum started.

"I want to visit him." Harry demanded.

"I haven't been to Azkabarn." Mum said. "You will have to ask your father."

"Azkabarn?!" Both of his brothers exclaimed.

"Yes. What would have you done if we told you?" Mum asked. "We would have had to watch you twenty four seven so you don't try to break in to the worst prison in the world."

Harry agreed with her point he really did but that didn't mean he will forgive them.

"But mum!" Damy protested.

"Why was he arrested?" Addy questioned.

Mum sighed and rubbed her temples. "He murdered Peter Pettigrew and his mother."

"Good riddance." Harry muttered darkly. Mum ignored his brothers' shocked expressions and turned to him. "You don't seem rather surprised."

Harry gave a light shrug but didn't answer. If they can lie to him he can keep secrets as he pleased he thought petulantly.

"Mum, But why didn't you try to get him out?" Addy asked.

"We tried. But Dumbledore was adamant in Sirius' punishment for killing _innocents_. In Britain he has more power than us. Even the royal family can't interfere with the rulings of an independent state."

"Professor Dumbledore? But?" Addy spluttered.

"Is a manipulative old goat who would serve the world well by just dropping dead." Harry darkly spat. It said a lot when mum didn't bother to reprimand him.

"Is that where dad is today then?" Damy asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Mum nodded.

"I still can't believe that you would preach about honesty between family members and betray us like this." Addy shook his head. Harry scowled at his remorseful looking mother.

"You were small. Sirius agreed too. We didn't want this hanging over you for all your lives."

"Were you planning to tell us?" Damy asked subdued.

"Yes. When you are fifteen."

"When Harry would have learnt it when he can't become the Black Lord with him alive." His younger brother concluded. Mum's silence was answer enough. Harry sighed and dropped down next to Damy on the sofa. He felt tired with all the anger he had experienced. Addy gave him a long look and sat down on an armchair. Crossing his arms the older boy stared at mum.

"So can we visit him?" Addy asked. "I still can't believe this."

"He didn't want anyone other than James."

Harry scoffed. "Screw what he wants. We are visiting."

"Language Harry." Mum scolded almost habitually. "Well you will have to wait for your dad."

"It is still mid day." Damy whined. "He won't be back for hours!"

"What am I supposed to do?" Mum arched a red eyebrow challengingly. Damy pouted and grumbled under his breath.

Harry contemplated ways to save his godfather. How can he get the man out? First he needed to hear the full story from the man himself.

"Harry." Mum called.

"What?" He asked crossly. Forgiveness won't be easily given.

"Did you know that aunt is cured?" He noted how she peered at him intently. Harry took a moment to digest that. Feeling like he is having far too many surprises today he questioned in more resignation than surprise.

"How?"

"We don't know." Mum said. "But we found runic circles burnt in to the floor."

Harry blinked. "And?"

"They reminded me of the runic configurations on your wand and bracelet."

Harry heard the implications far too clearly.

"Are you suggesting that Sasha did this?" He asked incredulously. His feelings not entirely faked. He knew that Dri won't just stand by and let the woman die but he didn't fathom that as brilliant as she is, even she could come up with a cure to an incurable disease in two weeks. Unbelievable, that was what exactly it was.

"That kind of work _is_ unique." Mum said.

"That it may be but it could be someone who taught her."

"Who did?" Mum asked tilting her head like a bird.

"I don't know. How am I supposed to know that?" Harry asked in annoyance. Dri is tight-lipped about her life, even to him. Her only friend. Everything he knew about her was weedled out with his charming annoyingness.

"Is she not your friend?" Mum asked sounding unimpressed.

"She is. But that doesn't mean that she pours her heart out to me." Harry shrugged. His brothers watched the conversation with gradually rising eyebrows.

"Even if it is her, why would she secretly cure her?" Addy asked.

"Good question." Harry agreed.

"I don't know. She seemed very generous to you." Mum said.

"Even if she could heal the empress why secretly? I could have taken her to the Emperor and ask for permission." He reasoned. Mum looked thoughtful.

"Yeah. But I'll like to ask her directly."

Harry raised a shoulder in a shrug. "Ask her the next time you meet. And why don't you mirror call dad?"

"Communication devices or patronuses aren't allowed inside the prison." Mum replied.

"Of bloody course." He grumbled and stood up. "Tell me when he is home."

He will go and research law in the meantime. He would leave mum to deal with his brothers' anger. His anger had died down to a weary resignation. He needed to tell Dri about mum's suspicions too. He decided that Dri would probably has more useful books and more knowledge about laws. Grimacing he apperated away. Dri is bound to be unamused he thought. Probably he should apologise too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Back so soon?" Dri drawled as he slumped on the chair in front of her desk. Harry sighed and kicked up his boots on Dri's desk. Crossing his hands over his chest he met Dri's flat black eyes across the desk. Today she has gone with black hair and black eyes. Duchess' disguise. He absently wondered how she kept track of all the faces and personalities she wore. Her excellent memory and mind magicks probably helped.

"I am sorry I screamed." He won't so easily apologise to anyone else even if he is in the wrong. But this is Dri and she is whole another story.

"Hm.. Is there something you wanted?"

When she asked it like that he felt like a leech. Taking advantage of Dri. He hadn't forgotten Kyrie's words either.

"Am I a bad person?" He blurted out. With her he was never the Slytherin King or Heir Black. Not even Harry.

"You are asking _me?"_ Dri asked drily.

"No it's just. You are always helping me. And I don't help you but act like a jerk too." Harry tried to read Dri's expression and found it blank. Those blank faces made him feel both happy and sad. Happy because that meant she is truly being herself and sad because she is so scarred and emotionally stunted other than pretending she didn't know how to truly feel most of the time.

Dri blinked and the glimpse of her real expression disappeared. She shook her black curls slightly.

"I thought friends help each other."

"Exactly! This is not symbiotic. You are the only one doing the helping."

"You are still a kid what can you do?" Dri shrugged. "Plus you are good for comic relief you know?"

Harry spluttered in indignation. "How can you say that? I am serious and cool."

"Who was spluttering a moment ago?"

"Weird woman." Harry grumbled. Dri just shrugged and turned back to the book she was reading.

"Aren't you going to ask why I am back?" Harry asked after a while of been ignored.

"I did already I believe."

"Great aunt is cured."

"Hm.." Her face was devoid of any emotion.

"You were sloppy. Mum saw runes and immediately thought of you."

"My, I am flattered."

"This is serious Dri! She wants to meet you! What should I do?"

Dri closed the book and turned to him.

"It's your fault that they even learnt about Alexandria." She shrugged carelessly.

"Arent you even worried a little?"

"Not really. I don't live worrying about the future. That would be really depressing."

Harry rolled his eyes. "So you won't mind if Nate or better yet the emperor gets wind of this?" He asked snidely.

Dri sighed and looked away. "I would. I think the best option is to kill her off."

"You are serious?" He asked dubiously. Alexandria is one of her main disguises. He knew that she had some sort of established reputation in the Walk too. What exactly he didn't know but he had seen enough to make an educated guess. His parents had taught him firm morals and he was of the opinion that less he knew about her work, the better.

Dri shrugged and opened her drawer. Taking out a muggle cigarette she lit the end with a thought and began to smoke. Harry wrinkled his nose in distaste at the disgusting smell.

"Thank Merlin that magicals aren't stupid enough to smoke those blasted things." He muttered as he cast a bubble head charm to access smoke free air. Dri just chuckled and blew smoke in his direction.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Dri asked.

"Yes." He said conviction. "Anyway are you sure that you are okay with killing Alexandria?"

Dri smoked in silence for a moment. "It is the best option. I didn't like how your parents and Nate found out about her. Sooner or later they'll learn the reputation behind the mask. Then they'll ask you questions. Which will be bad considering the Nate's ability to detect lielies. Even I can't lie to him. Then they'll investigate and try to get to Duchess. She is a liability so the best place for her is in death."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "I am sorry. I am causing you nothing but trouble."

"Stop being all melodramatic. If I didn't want you around you won't be here let alone remember me."

Harry blinked in disbelief. "Did you just admit that you want me around?" He asked with a smug smirk. Dri scowled and flicked the ashes in his direction.

"Comic relief as I said. Zenith is too much of a mother hen, Kyrie is too polite and let's not even start with other minions." She huffed. He couldnt help but grin. He felt stupid for being happy over something small but Dri is always so cold and it's rare to get a confession like that. He should probably mark this day on his calendar.

"Do not get so excited I would kill you if it will serve me well." She snapped. He recognised them for the empty threats they are.

"If you say so dear. Anyhow can I borrow some books on criminal law?"

"I don't remember you needing my permission to burrow my stuff Rye. As in ever."

"Here I'm trying to be good and you are being mean." Harry huffed. No it's not a pout on his face.

"Why criminal law?"

"I am not letting Siri rot in that hellhole." He vowed darkly. All the good cheer evaporating.

Dri raised a neat black brow. "I am tempted to not correct you even now. But you are annoying on a good day. You waste too much of my time when you throw tantrums."

"What?" He questioned at her confusing reply. Dri grinned a smug little grin and cradled her head in a palm.

"Your precious _Siri_ is not currently occupying Azkabarn." Dri intoned.

Harry gaped. "What?"

"If you let me finish earlier before you marched away, I could have told you that."

"Where _is_ he then?" Harry asked getting to his feet.

"Fuck if I know. I don't keep track of things like that. Mostly."

"Do my parents know?" Harry asked with dread.

"Your dad came to Flinch with a job to get Black out."

"So they do." He hissed in anger. His parents can't lie to him like this. "Flinch is one of your alter egos right? The thief?"

"Do not even speak of it idiot. I didn't protect my secrets all this time by talking them out loud." Dri kicked his knees from under the table.

"Sorry sorry! Sheesh it hurts you violent woman."

"I didn't kick you so you could feel all fluffy moron." Dri cooly replied without an ounce of regret.

"i can't believe that my parents lied to me." Harry said dejectedly.

"They are just human." She shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Short yeah. I have been busy soooorry! Happy new year peeps!**

 **~Cheers**

 **Dìno**


	21. Long Time No See

_"I can't believe that my parents lied to me." Harry said dejectedly._

 _"They are just human." She shrugged._

"Whatever. Do you know where I can find the whereabouts of Siri?"

"Your dad. Definitely."

"Other than my lying parents prefably."

"Hm... There's this book shop, in Lych Way, called Blanc. Ask for RAB. Maybe he will know."

"If he asks who sent me?"

"Alexandria."

"How would this guy know about Siri?" He wondered.

"I said he may." Dri shrugged and picked up a parchment and quill.

"Nevertheless how?" Dri rolled her eyes and sneered.

"I am not going to give you everything on a silver platter. That is all I'm willing to discuss on the godfather matter so do shut up and get lost."

He rolled his eyes at her right back, at her prickly personality and dutifully got lost. He wondered around trying to find the Lych Way, which is a small branch alley of the Walk. Overall there are thirteen branches but they are not in any way organised or easy to find unless you live there. Leaving the square, where Dri's bar is situated at the end of the Walk, he looked for the elusive alley. After a lot of dead ends he found the name Lych Way painted on a store that seemed to be a bakery of all things.

Entering the crowded store he noted the people sitting and enjoying baked goods. But there were strangely a considerable amount of people going up and down the stairway. Noting how, many of them didn't seem interested in buying food he took the staircase up and promptly stood dumbfounded. Upstairs there was an alley. Where the bakery's second floor should have rightfully been. He stood at the entrance for a moment. Smirking at the wonders of magic he leisurely looked around the somewhat crowded alley. Lot of the shops seemed to be selling books and jewellery. He almost walked past Blanc book store, a small silver painted store front wedged between a 'Darken Gems' and a 'Feathery Quills'. Pushing the silver door open he entered a cozy looking store. Absently he eyed the spines. He arched an eyebrow when he realised that all the books are incredibly dark and most certainly banned. _Such a contradictory name and a look for a shop that sold books that could kill men if touched with bare hands._

"Is there anything specific you are looking for Sir?" He whipped around at the question and came face to shoulder with a man.

"Sirius?" He breathed examining the familiar grey eyes and familiar face. Sirius' eyes widened for a just a second before narrowing at him.

"I am afraid you are mistaken." The man smiled thinly. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Very funny. Just because you altered your face a bit did you think I won't recognise you?" He arched an eyebrow at the man. Sirius closed his eyes and pinched his nose.

"You and I are going to have a talk." The man stated. "I am going to close the shop and bring up the wards so don't get curse happy when I bring out my wand."

Harry hid his weariness about the wards and held up a hand to stop the man.

"Are you RAB?" He asked. The man was clearly startled but hid it quite well.

"Who sent you?" The man questioned right back.

"Alexandria, Mr.RAB." Harry smirked. Sirius slumped and muttered something foul under his breath.

"Let me take care of wards then we can have a talk." Harry nodded in response. He was sure that Dri won't send him to his death. Also he has his emergency portkey. Made with family magic as it is, he is sure that there are only few places he couldn't escape from, with it.

The man waved his wand around a bit and gestured Harry to follow him up stairs. He entered a spartan looking room with a single black sofa, a table and a chair. A curtain less window showed the overcast sky outside. Peeking outside he noted how the street looked further down than it rightfully should.

"Take a seat Mr Potter." The older man drawled. "Or should I call you Potter-Black?"

Harry observed the man leaning against the table critically. _Something is wrong here._ _Sirius won't talk to him like that._

"How did you know who I am?"

"You have changed your hair and eye colour. And a bit of facial structure. But your voice gives you away."

"Clever deduction Sherlock. I could tell you the same Sirius." The man won't probably understand the Sherlock reference but he couldn't help himself. _He really should stop wasting time reading muggle fiction. But they are so entertaining._

The older man sighed. "I am not Sirius, okay?"

Harry crossed his hands and glared. "Then how did you recognise my voice?"

"Well, you sound exactly like James Potter."

"And you exactly like Sirius Black." He retorted.

"Might be because, I am his brother."

"Regulus Arcturus Black. RAB." Harry felt like face palming. He had never met his godfather's younger brother but he had heard a lot of anecdotes about the man from uncle Remy.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead too?" Harry muttered.

"Yes I suppose I am." Newly identified Regulus shrugged. "Now tell me how you know Alexandria."

"None of your business."

"It is my business when she goes around telling my identity to fourteen year olds." The older Black drawled.

"She told me to ask you about my godfather's whereabouts."

Regulus face darkened and he scowled at Harry. "Floating around the sea in tiny particles, I suppose."

"Stop acting dumb. You know where he is! I want to meet him." Harry snapped.

Regulus Black took a step forward to him. "He is dead! Died years ago! What's wrong with you?" He coldly asked.

If Harry had any less decorum he would have gaped. "You don't know that he didn't die?"

"What?" The older Black asked dangerously. Harry remembered that this man was a death eater. But he doubted that Dri would have sent him here if there's a chance of Regulus kidnapping or killing him in the name of Dark Lord.

"Siri was imprisoned for murders of Pettigrews. In Azkabarn. Somehow he isn't there anymore. Alexandria suggested that I ask you."

"For the love of magic!" Regulus spat and started pacing. "Several questions. Did you learn about Sirius' fate recently? Who told you? Why didn't I hear of a trial? Why didn't you ask your dad about his whereabouts? And how in Morgana's name do you know Alexandria? Better yet what is Head Auror's son is doing here?" He gestured outside with a sharp hand motion. Harry decided to answer the questions without playing around the bush. _Waste of good time in situations like these._

"I will answer your questions if you give your word that you'll help me find Sirius."

Regulus turned to him sharply stopping his pacing. After a moment he shrugged lightly. "Very well you have it. I need to find my brother dear so I can punch him."

Harry smirked but nodded his head. "Yes I learnt of it today. Apperantly there was a private trial. Dad is not at home. Never on this day since Siri's fake death. Alexandria told me. She was introduced to me by a mutual friend."

"She has friends?" Regulus asked sceptically. "Why didn't she tell me that Sirius is alive?" He muttered.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I myself only learnt of it today. You know how she is."

"I still can't comprehend you knowing her." Regulus shook his head.

After that they got in to discussing ways to find Sirius. They could use Regulus blood in a small ritual to find him and Harry wanted to do that but the other man was hesitant to do it. After much of heated conversations Regulus admitted that as a former death eater he would rather not appear out of blue next to the head auror and a former hit wizard. What the other man never admitted to but Harry guessed was that Regulus is not ready to confront his undead brother. It had been startling to realise that Regulus had betrayed the dark lord. How, the man refused to elaborate.

"Why don't you go home today and ask Lord Potter about Sirius?" Regulus asked. "That way you can see what your parents would say."

Harry didn't want to test his parents and find out that they are lying to him even more. He trusted his parents unconditionally. But if he didn't confirm this he would forever wonder.

"Fine. I'll do that. Either way expect me tomorrow." Harry said getting up from the sofa. Regulus followed him to the shop door. He was going to open the door when the other man spoke.

"Hadrian." Harry turned around with a raised brow. He hadn't given other man permission to use his first name.

"You are my brother's god son so I can call you Hadrian. But I just wanted to say that Sirius nor your father would approve you wondering around here."

"None of your business Regulus."

"It is my business as you are family. You are Black Heir."

"I thought you want nothing to do with family. Isn't that why you changed names?"

"It was for protection. Nevertheless this isn't a place where you should come. We will meet in Leaky tomorrow."

"Fine." Harry agreed.

"One more thing, did your friend mention that underage children aren't allowed in the Walk?"

Harry nodded.

"Well," Regulus looked uncertain. "You should be careful. Alexandria isn't a kind of person you should trust. Lot of people won't appreciate it."

"Including you?"

"Yes. She is dangerous."

"I know." Harry smiled bitterly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regulus stared at his shop door even sometime after the boy had left. He felt strangely concerned for the boy. He may not have had any interactions with the boy as family; Sirius won't have brought his precious godson near a death eater, Hadrian is still family and heir to the Black Lordship.

Alexandria _is_ a friend, Regulus would admit. But he also knew that if her boss did fancy his death, he would be dead. He had no delusions about Lex's morals or lack of them. He sighed and slouched forward in his chair behind the counter. He would talk to Lex and find more about this strange acquaintance. He feared for the naive young boy. He couldn't help but see himself in the teenager.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"Don't worry Dri, I trust you with my life."_

 _"What kind of an idiot are you, kid?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where were you?" Damy asked poking his head in to Harry's bed room. Harry looked up from the snitch he was carefully breaking apart.

"Around." The elder boy drawled. Damy rolled his eyes and waved the elder boy over.

"Dad is home."

"Excellent." Harry grinned sharply and rose from the bed smoothly. Damy hurried down with Harry on his heels. When they entered dad's study, mum and dad were sitting across from a livid looking Addy. Damy peaked at Harry and noticed that the other brother looked quite calm and serene. Damy flopped down next to his eldest brother and crossed his arms while Harry elegantly took a seat on a lone armchair. Damy coughed pointedly when nobody started the conversation. Dad took a breath and opened his mouth. Mum squeezed his thigh probably to comfort him. Not that he deserved any, in Damy's humble opinion.

"Do not interrupt and please let me finish what I have to say." Addy stiffly nodded with a glare and Damy tilted his head.

"How about we all go meet Sirius and have dinner or something? I'm sure that we would have excellent topics for the dinner conversation." Harry asked.

"Yeah. A brilliant idea. Shall we dad?" Addy asked snidely. Dad scratched his chin.

"Do not say no dad. We will never forgive you." Damy added.

"I won't dream of keeping you away from him but don't you want to hear our reasons first?" Dad asked.

"We can hear all excuses at the same time. So let's go dad." Addy replied with a smirk. Mum sighed and stood up.

"Let's just get this over with James."

Dad shrugged faux casually. "I am sure Padfoot won't mind a midnight dinner."

A house elf appeared with their traveling robes and Damy shrugged his over the polo t-shirt and shorts he was wearing. Dad went over to his desk - a huge five hundred years or something old monstrosity- and came back with a muggle pen in his hands.

"Portkey, grab a hold." He said and soon they appeared in a dark room. An Avalonian portkey Damy noted considering the lack of spinning he experienced. Avalonia is all about progress and Damy was sure that their technology will boggle so called technologically advanced muggles. No matter how far advanced magical travel is Harry still managed to stumble. Addy steadied his twin with long perfected practise. _Identical they may be in everything, easiest way to distinguish them would be to make them travel by floo or portkey._

Damy smirked and observed his surroundings. The room was faintly illuminated by the sickle moon shining outside. They appeared to be in a living room, he guessed judging by the furniture. He instinctively shut his eyes when the room was suddenly lit by harsh fluorescent lights.

"Oh." He blinked his eyes open at the sound. Sirius Black in all his glory stood at a doorway gaping. Damy drank in the sight with happiness bubbling in his stomach. _Merlin, Uncle Sirius really is alive._ With living proof in front of him he was ready to barrel over and hug the living daylights out of the man.

"Lord Black." Harry's low voice was scarily cold and cutting. Damy had never heard his brother talk like that. He knew that Harry had a mean streak mile wide but he had never witnessed this cold Slytherin side. Even in their brotherly disputes Harry had always shouted right back at them and raged like a Gryffindor.

"We are delighted with the dinner invitation you extended." Harry cooly said as if everyone wasn't staring at him with alarm. Sirius stared at Harry in disbelief and turned to their dad when Harry cooly returned his stare. Dad shrugged and mouthed 'sorry'. Sirius shook his head like a dog and plastered a smile.

"I am glad." The older man said. _He genuinely is._ Damy could hear it in his voice. "Please do join me at the dining table, Burga will bring our dinner shorty." _He is playing along._

 _Did you name your house elf after your_ mother, _uncle Sirius?_ Maybe Harry got his pettiness from his godfather, Damy mused as he followed others to an average sized dining room. Damy eyed the court of arms subtly etched on silverware. A sword pointed heavenward, that bisected a wrath of circular heather branch. He would recognise that crest everywhere. It would be impossible to not after seeing it literally everywhere in his home. _Potter crest._ It did not surprise him much. _Of course dad would hide uncle Sirius in one of his properties._ Damy didn't recognise the house though. He doubted that he even knew the full extent of Potter properties. He had no interest in it either. As long as he can live comfortably he didn't want to concern himself with problems that are rightfully his eldest brother's.

"Long time no see Sirius." Addy commented as he took a seat next to his dad. Dad has seated himself across Sirius at the head of the table. Sirius was alternatively giving dad the gimlet eye and staring at mum balefully.

Sirius coughed and tried to smile. He utterly failed. Damy sweetly smiled and patted Sirius hand.

"Old age agrees with you."

"What?!" Sirius blurted. Damy hid his smirk behind a water glass.

"It has been five years yeah?" Harry asked with a razor sharp smile. "Of course you have grown old, are those grey hairs I'm seeing?"

"Most definitely brother." Addy agreed.

"Prongs!" Sirius wailed and Damy realised that five years or not, their uncle hadn't changed. "Your sons are being mean to me!"

Dad wisely just shrugged in response. He probably didn't want to suffer alongside his best friend.

"Mean, are we Sirius?" Addy cooly asked.

"Mean would be pretending to die and lying to children." Harry nonchalantly commented.

"Quite right brother." Damy eyed the guilty looking man. "But I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding."

"Maybe we misheard." Addy shrugged. "We were only eight and nine after all."

"Yeah children are notoriously stupid and _trusting_." Harry twirled his wand between his fingers. Damy had heard stories, from Luhan how Harry rules the Slytherin house from his throne twirling his wand like a dark lord. Damy agreed with the elder Malfoy. _His brother would make one scary dark lord._ For the sake of the world he hoped that Harry had no such aspirations.

Sirius got up heatedly with a dull thud as his chair fell on the carpeted floor. "I am sorry okay!? I would never stop feeling guilty but we wanted to protect you!" He shouted. Damy watched the misty eyed man

"Protect us?" Harry hissed. Damy almost thought that Harry had somehow learnt Parseltongue from Addy.

"Plausible deniability." Dad came to uncle Sirius rescue at last. Addy whipped his head towards dad while Harry continued to glare uncle Sirius to oblivion.

"Nobody is going to arrest underage kids for knowing this." Addy spat.

Mum sighed. "Even I didn't know that Sirius was out of prison before today so can we all calm down and listen to their explanations? Then scream all you want."

Damy looked at mum incredulously. "And you are okay that dad lied to you?"

"No. We will be having _words._ later." Mum glared at dad. Dad winced and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright." Addy crossed his arms. "Did you kill the Pettigrews?" He asked uncle who was once again seated.

"Yes."

Damy looked away and stared at the newly arrived food on the table. _House elf magic._ He didn't feel like eating. He knew that the rat betrayed his parents and endangered his brothers but Sirius should have just arrested and thrown the despicable man in prison.

"Why the mother?" Harry asked. Looking completely unruffled by Sirius admittance. _How could he so easily accept murder?_

"She jumped in front of a cutting curse I threw at the rat." Sirius looked sorry.

"You are a hit wizard. You can get away with killing terrorists. Why were you imprisoned?" Harry continued the interrogation.

"Wait!" Damy held up a hand. "Hit wizard? What?" He questioned.

Harry raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Didn't you know?" He asked. Damy shook his head.

"Neither did I." Addy added looking irked. _They all thought that uncle Sirius worked with dad as an auror._ Everyone turned to Harry expectantly.

"Bit of research goes a long way. Answer the question Lord Black."

"Are we really doing this formal lord thing?" Uncle Siri asked defeatedly. Harry didn't answer but glared.

"It was Dumbledore okay? He badly wanted me in prison and wanted you kids to think I died."

"And you all danced to his tune. _Why?_ "

"Harry, you have to understand that he is like the benevolent dictator of the wizarding Britain. He could have ordered the Kiss for Padfoot and we would have been helpless to save him." Dad said.

"Are you not the Lords of Most Ancient and Noble houses?" Addy asked darkly.

"That we may be but we don't have more power than him. With all his positions." Sirius spat.

"If we are in Avalonia we could have petitioned to the Emperor but he has no ruling power over magical Britain now." Mum shrugged.

In the days past, over thousand years ago, Avalonian emperor ruled over all magical creatures in both dimensions. But after the Exodus that happened because of the witch burnings - where a huge percentage of the magical Europe and Russia fled to Avalonia, Emperor Caspian erected wards over Avalonia and declared that the crown will only be protecting magicals inside the barrier. Nobody liked that emperor very much. Even now when the ruler should rightfully called, king because he only rules the Kingdom of Avalonia, he is still called the emperor. He may not rule over all the magicals but he certainly is the most powerful man in their world.

"Why?" Addy questioned. "Why would Dumbledore do that?"

"We would also love to find the answer to that question." Dad scowled.

"He has always been nosy about our family matters." Mum added with a frown.

"I know. I don't understand that infernal man." Sirius said.

"But" Harry frowned. "You could have still told us without his knowledge."

"That man is a mind reader." Sirius shrugged.

"And as your parents your safety is our priority. Can you tell me honestly that you won't have tried to sneak in to Azkabarn?" Dad asked grimly.

Silence was his answer. _Yes we would have tried to break in to Azkabarn._

"You could have told us when you broke him out." Damy said.

Dad and Sirius winced. "Well..." Dad mumbled.

"I would like to hear your reasoning James." Damy didn't blame dad for ducking his head like a coward. Mum could be super scary when she wanted to.

"It was.. er.. you know.. we hired someone to get Sirius out." Dad said lamely.

"And?" Mum asked dangerously.

"I know you won't approve this but lilly I can't let the mutt rot in that hell hole." Mum raised an expectant eyebrow. "Well I contacted Flich." Dad continued faintly.

"What?!" Mum cried out. Standing up she leaned over dad menacingly. "Tell me I misheard James Potter."

"What else was I supposed to do?!" Dad threw his hands up in righteous indignation.

"Perhaps _remember_ that you are the Head auror and you are supposed to catch criminals not _consort_ with them?"

"He wasn't the Head at that time." Sirius helpfully added but winced when mum turned to scowl at him.

"There was no other way Lilly. I thought about options for months!"

Mum took a large breath and closed her eyes.

"That still doesn't explain _why."_

"Flinch has terms. When we give him a job and if he takes it, he demands secrecy vows." Dad explained.

"Then how are you telling us?" Addy asked sceptically.

"Those vows were only valid for three years." Sirius answered.

"And it has been five years." Damy deadpanned.

"Well. We didn't know how to tell you." Dad said sheepishly.

"Opening your mouth for starters." Addy sarcastically said.

"We knew you would find out at Harry's fifteenth anyway." Sirius answered. "How did you find out anyway?"

Everyone turned to Harry who had been strangely silent for a while.

"I am under an oath. Maybe I'll tell you when it expires in three years."

Damy rolled his eyes while Sirius hit his head on the table edge.

"You are going to hold this over us forever." Dad said with a hint of despair.

"Perhaps." Harry stood up calmly. "Thanks for the dinner Lord Black." With a pointed look at his untouched dinner he stalked out of the room.

"Hey!" "Harry!" Dad and mum's calls were ignored.

"He portkeyed out." Dad sighed. As the Potter Lord he held all Potter wards.

 _Must have been the emergency portkey all Potter family members wore._

"So what is going to happen?" Addy asked.

"Huh?" Damy asked intelligently.

"Your escape is still a secret. Does that mean we don't get to visit you?" Addy asked uncle Siri.

"As long as it's behind family wards it'll be alright." Dad shrugged.

"You should be careful around Dumbledore. Don't make eye contact and Addy, never remove your heir ring. Good thing at least Damy is competent in Occlumency." Mum advised. _Heir rings have family magic that protected the wearer from mind attacks._ _Good thing too considering the twins are miserable at Occlumency._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	22. Interlude Prince(s) pt1

Prince Nathaniel, the second prince of Avalonia leaned on the balcony railing and stared at the sprawling city below. Tinted orange by the setting sun it was quite a vision. Soft breeze played around him carrying the scent of sea and Fer flowers from the palace gardens. Fer is a flower endemic to Flameya, a beautiful six petaled, silver coloured flower. Fer flower petals have miniscule golden swirl designs. His mother's favourite flower. He couldn't help the grin that threatened to break his face at the thought of his mother. She was in death's door. Three days ago he knew that without an ounce of doubt. No matter how hard it had been for him to accept that. But now she is healthy and perfectly well. He didn't resent that of course. But he couldn't help the fear that niggled at his heart. They didn't know what cured the incurable disease. What is the price for this happiness? There is always a price.

"Nathaniel." He turned around to face his older brother who had called his name. Heir to the throne and all around perfect son came to stand beside him. Keegan had his silver hair cropped short at the sides and bit longer on the middle. He looked at Nathaniel with an inscrutable look in his green eyes. Green eyes he has inherited from mother.

"You look troubled." Crown prince commented finally.

"Do I now?" He asked. Keegan hummed and watched the sunset.

"You can wait a week before going back." Keegan said after a long moment of companiable silence.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I would not want to leave mother either."

"Thanks. I would have to start all over anyhow." Nathaniel shrugged. Keegan waited in silence for him to elaborate.

"I found this girl. It was quite a coincidence. I don't know whether I'll be able to find her again."

"Why her?" His older brother asked.

"Father didn't tell you?" He asked in surprise.

"Must have slipped his mind."

"Yeah with everything that has been going on." Nathaniel agreed. "She can lie under the truth serum."

"Curious." Keegan mused. "But why are you going around giving people truth serum?"

"Well I learned that she was from Grey Walk."

"So you asked her on a date and spiked her drink?" His older brother asked with clear amusement.

Nathaniel coughed in embarrassment and looked away. "That was my plan but she was slippery and won't agree. So I arrested her."

Keegan's silence said all he needed to.

"I was desperate and wasn't thinking clearly okay?" Nathaniel mumbled his defence.

" _Clearly._ " The taller boy enunciated dryly. "I could understand not thinking clearly. Though it's not an excuse to do ridiculous things. Any son would have been distraught after hearing the news. But why desperate?"

"Couple of my personal guards are missing." He said sombrely. "I sent them to take a look around. They never came back." Nathaniel admitted.

"In the Grey Walk?" Keegan asked narrowing his eyes at the fading sun.

"Yeah. When I heard that she is from there I wanted information. But then Harry came in and demanded that I release her. I did hoping to tag her but that night I got the call about mother being cured and I came right back."

"Harry?" Keegan asked confusedly.

"Hadrian, Keegan. You were never close with them."

"They are children." Keegan simply stated. "I think talking to Hadrian would prove productive."

"Yeah. He was very protective of her."

"How curious. I never would have guessed that he is the sort to make friends in such places."

"Me too." Nathaniel glanced at his older brother from the corner of his eye. "Is there any reason you sought me out?"

"Actually yes." Keegan turned to him. "I want you to talk to Lilly about the runes."

"The ones burnt on mother's room?" Nathaniel asked in surprise.

"Yes."

When the older boy didn't elaborate he sighed. "Why?" Talking to Keegan is always such a chore.

"She looked strangely surprised by it. And I'm positive that I saw a hint of recognition."

"If she knew anything she would have already told father or you."

"People work in mysterious ways Nathaniel. Don't trust so easily." Keegan advised.

He huffed. "Don't you find it tiring to live without trusting anyone?"

Keegan just patted his shoulder and left without an answer. The annoying man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	23. Interlude Prince(s) pt2

Prince Dylanin, the youngest prince of Aldonia stopped outside his eldest brother's study.

"His highness requested that he is not to be disturbed, my prince." Keegan's right hand man and the head of his personal guard retinue informed Dylanin with a bow.

"He is even busy for his brother?"

"I am sorry your highness." The guard replied apolagetically.

Dylanin just whirled on his foot and marched away from the heir's quarters in the palace. Walking back to where his personal suite is situated, he knocked on Nathaniel's door. Dylanin and his second eldest brother didn't use their personal guards to guard their doors at the day time.

"Come in."

"Dylanin. Nice to see you around." Nathaniel commented from the sofa, where he was stretched across only in his trousers.

"At least to you." He replied settling on an armchair.

Nathaniel dryly chuckled. "Let me guess. Keegan refused to see you."

"Full marks genius. I don't even know why I keep trying."

"Because you know he isn't being a jerk on purpose. He is busy."

"Only for me."

"You know how he takes his duty seriously. With his principles he can't approve your life style." His brother shrugged apolagetically.

"You two got everything covered here. Father doesn't want me around and Keegan doesn't want me not around. What am I supposed to do?"

"Father wants you to enjoy your life to fullest because you don't have any responsibilities. Keegan doesn't hate you. He just wants you around."

"So you say." He scoffed.

"How is your band doing?" Nathaniel changed the subject without an aounce of smoothness.

"Same old." He waved a dismissive hand. "When are you going back?"

"Tomorrow. I need to find my guards." Other boy answered with a frown.

"Oh. Find your guards?"

"Reiker and Thomas went missing."

"No way! And you are lazing around?" He asked disbelievingly.

"I came to see mother. I am leaving tomorrow. And I left half of my men with Stanely to search for them."

"You think that they are dead." Dylanin stated.

Nathaniel sighed and looked away. "Yeah. There hasn't been a whisper about them. Or from them for that matter."

"Oh. Can I come and help you?"

"What about your band?"

"We have one last concert in London and then I am leaving it. It is not interesting anymore." He shrugged.

"I am surprised that you even managed to stick to one thing for three years." Nathaniel smirked. "And yes, any help is welcome."

"Great. You staying at the Manchester Manor?" He asked rising from his seat.

"Yeah. Will you drop by tomorrow?" Nathaniel asked waving a hand in good bye.

"No. Expect me on day after tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I was listening to viva la vida by coldplay after along time and felt the need to write something. Even though technically i should be working but bleh. Short yeah but my excuse is that this is an interlude soo~**

 **Forgive me i will post a reasonably long chap asap.**

 **~Dìno.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	24. The Treacherous Tasks

_"What are you doing?" Harry spun around fast and stared dumbly at Rowena._

 _"Oh it's just you." He sighed and turned back to caressing the egg Infront of him._

 _"Yeah just I wondering what my Lord husband is doing inside the Secret Chambers."_

 _"Chamber of Secrets my love not Secret Chamber that's just unrefined."_

 _Why are you rubbing an_ egg?" _She asked coming to a halt next to him._

 _"Guess what?! I found a basilisk egg!"_

"Found?" _She sounded dubious_. _"A basilisk egg? It just happened to be lying around?"_

 _"What?! You thought that I stole it?"_

 _"Yes and I am still thinking that you stole it."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are positively chirpy today." Evan told Harry as the Slytherin contingent made their way towards the newly appeared stands surrounding the Black lake. Luhan looked at Harry's face. Cool as usual.

"He is chirpy?" He muttered to Daphne walking beside him. Daphne smirked.

"Oh, dear. You are a disgrace at reading people aren't you?"

Luhan took exception to that comment. "I am not." He puffed out his cheeks.

The girl patted his head rising to her tip toes. Luhan swatted her arm away and brightened when he spotted Damien Potter jogging over to them.

Damien was two years younger than him but he always enjoyed the youngest Potter's company. Luhan had learned over the years with his friendship with Harry that all the Potters spoiled the youngest a great deal. Even though younger than the twins only by an year Damy was the baby of the family. Luhan didn't understand it much but he speculated that with Adrian and the boy who lived business the twins were forced to grow up fast.

"Harry! You won't believe it!" The little red head exclaimed barrelling in to Harry. Who steadied the younger boy by placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Stop acting like a hippogriff." Harry told the boy who completely ignored it.

"They have taken people!" Damien's cheeks were flushed and his unruly dark red hair stood everywhere messily like a bird's nest.

"For competitors' most precious things!" Red head explained waving his hands around.

"Really?" Luhan recognised Harry's slightly pissed tone. He may not be a pro at reading facial expressions but he knew how to recognise Harry's tones. It was a good warning system after all.

"Yeah." Damien nodded beside his brother as they resumed their walk.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Well..." Damien scratched his cheek. "I overheard some people talking you see."

Luhan snickered. What a sneaky little eagle. Harry hummed but didn't continue the conversation.

"Mister Potter!" A voice called. They all turned towards Professor Snape who descended upon them.

"Yes?" Both Potter boys answered.

"Hadrian Potter." Snape clarified sourly. "Come with me."

"Alright." Harry followed Professor Snape. "Keep my brother out of trouble will you?" He threw over his shoulder and vanished inside a tent with the professor.

"Who does he think I am? Adrian Potter?" Damien grumbled. Luhan chuckled and messed up younger boy's already messy hair.

"Hey!" Red head protested and tried to make his unruly hair lay fat.

"So Damien, What was that about precious things?" Daphne questioned.

"Oh. Well you remember that puzzle box they received at the last task?"

"Yeah those wooden boxes?" Evan asked.

"Yup. Well they did contain a clue for this task." Damien waved a hand around. "A poem about something precious been taken and how they should save it before the time runs out."

"How did Adrian solve the puzzle?" Theo asked with obvious interest.

"Merlin don't remind me." Damien moaned dramatically. "It was a cursed thing I'm telling you." Luhan chuckled at the boy's dramatics.

"So, how did you?" Theo pressed. Damien groaned.

"Don't ask me Nott it was horrible. Ask Harry. In the end we had to raid the Black library for clues." He shook his head as if to get rid of bad memories. "I never thought I would thank Blacks for being raving weirdos. Who in their right mind would have mermish puzzle solving books in a family library?"

"Is this a Ravenclaw complaining?" Sera playfully asked.

"Well even we have limits." Damien huffed.

"Why did they cover the lake?" Raphael asked as they all sat down, gesturing to the black bubble that covered the lake.

"We will know soon I suppose." Daphne elegantly shrugged.

"Hey!" Damien suddenly stood up waving a hand like mad. "Luna! Over here!"

Luhan watched as the blonde girl dragged little Greengrass and another girl towards them. The brunet looked hesitant. Slytherins allowed them through without a much fuss.

"Scoot over a bit will you?" Damien asked Luhan who was sitting next to him with a charming grin. Luhan shrugged and made space for the brunette girl while the blondie and little Greengrass took seats above them between Evan and Draco.

They all looked over when the black bubble shattered in to million pieces with a dramatic sound and disappeared. The commentator stood on the water with a grin. Luhan ignored the man and leaned over to Damien.

"Isn't Harry going to join us?" He asked loudly trying to be heard over the thunderous cheers.

"He was." Damien shouted back with a frown. Suddenly with a look of horror the younger boy turned towards Luhan.

"What?"

"I think he is Addy's hostage!" That statement made friends around him frown.

"I don't think Harry would be pleased." He heard Evan saying darkly behind him and couldn't help but agree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wizard once known as a scion of most ancient and noble Black family looked up when the door to his shop opened silently. A hooded figure paused on the threshold before closing the door behind them. Regulus cooly observed the short figure as they removed their hood. Alex didn't look perturbed by his glare when he recognised who has decided to grace him with her presence. He bit back the sarcastic words at the tip of his tongue. Friend and occasional lover she may be but he knew better than to antagonize the right hand woman of the Duchess.

"What are you glaring at me for?" She asked with a smirk. He eyed her silently as she snapped her white leather gloves off. Albino snake skin. He ventured a guess.

"About a family member I wasn't aware being alive." He answered at last. It's never a good idea to make her repeat herself. A cranky Alex isn't good for anyone's health.

"Oh." She drummed her fingers on the counter. "You never talked about your brother." She shrugged unapologetically.

Regulus inhaled slowly and scrutinized her. "And it never occurred to you that a brother would be glad to hear that his brother is alive? No matter the bad blood between them?''

She stared right back and smiled. "I am not obliged to tell you anything. But now that you know, why aren't you running off to find him?"

He ignored the pang he felt after being so ruthlessly disregarded. When you play with fire you get burned.

"I didn't mean that I want to meet that man."

"Whatever."

"How do you know Heir Black?"

"Long story."

"What do you want from him?" Regulus asked with hesitation.

Alex grinned and tapped his hand with a finger. "Concerned are we?"

He didn't answer.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head." She leaned over the counter and breathed in to his mouth. When she kissed him he couldn't help but respond forgetting all his misgivings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day of the third task dawned with a slow drizzle. Harry glared out at the murky depths of the Black lake from his chair in the Slytherin common room. He had slipped inside early in the morning to wait for his friends. Addy was with his friends at the Gryffindor tower and Damy probably still home, sleeping.

Looking at the dark lake Harry couldn't help but remember the second tasks. Second stage of the tournament was consisted of two parts. This year, in the first part the champions had to save something precious to them from the depths of the Black lake. Harry hadn't been amused when they have chosen him to be Addy's treasure. Logically it should have been Damy. Twins they might be, but anyone with eyes can see they are more protective of Damy than, of each other.

Nevertheless it concluded with Addy in the second place without the usual drama that dogged his steps. Other part of the second task was brewing an antidote to a poison the champions were injected with. It was no surprise to Harry when Addy came in last with his abysmal potion skills. Overall now his twin is in the second place with De Luca taking the lead.

Harry was more than eager for the day to be over. On one hand his ego wanted Addy to win the tournament. But a larger part of him wanted his twin to finish the tournament safe and whole. Even coming in last was acceptable as long as he was alright. His mind was in utter chaos, imagining all possible ways for Addy to get hurt. He couldn't sleep a wink the previous night when the one that should be worried was sleeping like a babe.

He couldn't forget about Barty Jr's involvement in the beginning and couldn't stop expecting for something to go dreadfully wrong. Sighing, he shook his head to stop thinking in circles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adrian stopped at the intersection and took a right after casting the point me spell to find the direction of the cup. Though it rubbed him the wrong way. Point me spell working is far too convenient for the last task where all they had to do was find a cup in a maze. With traps and dark creatures but it wasn't a much of concern. Pausing briefly to vanish a lone acromantula he frowned thinking how easy it had been. Just before he could finish that thought a wall of ice blocked his path. Raising an unimpressed eyebrow - a bad habit he had picked up from his twin dearest, he really should stop. He knows how Harry looks like a snob doing that.- with a complicated motion of his wand transfigured the ice block in to a lion. Smirking in satisfaction he sent the lion ahead of him.

After a small fight with a horde of blast ended skewts - where his lion perished.- he found him self in the centre of the maze facing the cup and a singed looking De Luca. Looked like they both arrived at the same time. But Addy reckoned that he had the advantage with him being the one without any injuries.

De Luca groaned and uttered something foul in Russian. "I will take the cup, pretty please?" The older boy asked with a sharp grin.

Addy chuckled. "I don't think Hogwarts will be too pleased with that mate."

De Luca sighed dramatically and straightened. "Let's get this over with then. I'm dying for a ham sandwich."

Addy smiled and locked eyes with the older boy. Both of them sprinted forward at the same time. Addy was in better condition but the other champion was closer to the cup. Inches before their outstretched hands could grip the cup a blast behind Addy sent him flying right in to De Luca with the cup sandwiched between them.

After a dizzying sensation Addy wasn't sure whether it was caused by either the blast or the portkey travel they arrived at a dark place. His ears still ringing Addy blinked his teary eyes and looked around in confusion. Where the hell are they? Isn't the task already over?

De Luca groaned and pushed Addy off himself.

"Where are we?" De Luca asked after a moment of contemplating the eerie quietness that surronded them.

Addy flinched when the Russian boy's voice cut through the silence like a blade.

"Ahhhh" He moaned clutching his flaming scar. Everything else became inconsequential in the face of all consuming pain. Doubling over he bit his lip trying to stop screaming out loud. He needed to be silent. He needed to think. This couldn't be anything other than a trap. His instincts agreed.

"Potter! Are you alright?" He dimly noted De Luca grabbing his shoulder in obvious concern.

"Voldermort." He gritted out. He felt the other boy freezing in terror.

"Kill the spare." A cruel high pitched voice whispered in the silence.

The only thing Addy had time to think was _Oh shite._

"Avada Kedavra."

He didn't think.

And the world went dark in a glorious flash of green.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Short? Apologies! I'm so busy:( Will try to update soonish though.3 Thanks for all the favourites and bookmarks:)**_


	25. Death, old friend

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"How can I not die?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"How can I stop myself from dying one day?"_

 _"Why would you want that?"_

 _"I... Death scares me. I don't want to left my family behind and it is too easy to die. It is terrifying."_

 _"Idiot. All of us must die one way or another. There is nothing scary about dying. What you should be afraid of is living."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

More than anything Harry was sure that something was terribly wrong a moment before his twin disappeared. He was on his feet faster than thought and on his knees even faster, a moment later. Clutching his heart he tried to breath through the pain. His chest hurt. The pain was all composing and he could think about nothing else but that soul deep ache that made him want to claw out his heart.

* * *

Mikhail De Luca was born as an only child, apple of his mother's eye and his father's precious heir to the De Luca publications. Their parents didn't expect a lot from him and showered him with anything he wanted. Simply put he was a spoilt child. Though he only realised that recently.

Mikhail De Luca loved duelling. Duelling was what he was good at. Feeling the wand in his fingers rushing with warmth, adrenalin and magic causing through his veins, it made him feel invincible.

But even with the magic and adrenalin in his veins he didn't feel anything close to invincible. He stared at the still form of _boy-who-lived._ Who had jumped in front of a killing curse aimed at him. Mikhail still found it incomprehensive. Both the act of jumping in front of a sure fire death curse to save some who is basically a stranger and the boy who lived being dead. Mikhail was startled by a high pitched wail.

"You fooool!" The inhuman voice screeched.

Mikhail was moving before his brain even thought about what to do. He grabbed the still body of the younger boy and scurried for cover behind a looming tomb stone.

"The boy was mine to kill!" The voice rasped.

"Ma- ster" A pitiful voice sqweaked.

"No matter. Start the process."

"Blood my lord?"

"Body is still fresh it matters not"

Mikhail tried not to breathe too loudly and tried focusing himself to apperate out. In the panic he couldn't remember any place else he could apperate to that's not Hogwarts- he knew there are anti apperation wards- or too far away. What should he do. Thinking about Far away, he was suddenly reminded of the tiny shop with odd trinkets in Diagon Alley. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed prone Potter's waist and apperated away in panic with a resounding crack that unknown to him threw Voldermort in a mind blazing fury.

Appearing in a middle of a busy shopping street is rude and appearing with the lifeless body of the celebrity of the country is even worse, Mikhail decided the moment he grabbed his bearings and looked around. People are staring at him with various degrees of disapproval that quickly turned in to suspicion when they noticed their boy saviour in his lap.

"Addy Potter!?" A woman screeched and attracted attention of everyone who hasn't noticed the spectacle yet. Mikhail could only dumbly stare at all the faces crowding around, slowly inching closer to them. People were watching, watching like a murder of ravens, not particularly intelligent but all the same in their intensity. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"What's going on here?" A gruff voice questioned and he watched numbly as the crowd parted for a man in black robes. He noticed the British Auror insignia on the man's open battle robes.

"Well, what are you doing in the middle of the road young man?"

Mikhail looked down at Potter's pale face wordlessly. Auror seemed to notice something off and cast a privacy bubble around the three of them before crouching down to check the younger boy's pulse.

"Merlin's pants!" The Auror cursed and grabbed both of them before apparating away.

Mikhail was in a daze. After depositing Potter at a hospital he found himself inside an interrogation room. How long it has been since the 'graveyard incident', he had no idea.

After an immeasurable time later an Auror entered with a grim and angry look on his thin face.

Standing across him, the man spoke.

"Mikhail Evan De Luca, You are under arrest on suspicion of homicide. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." The man recited monotonously.

"Head Auror Potter will be here to question you shortly."

Couple of minutes after the sour looking auror's departure, James Potter entered with a carefully blank face. Mikhail panicked and squeaked out, "I want my lawyer"

James Potter smirked a little and motioned him to stand up.

"That won't be necessary. You are free to go. Allow me to escort you to Hogwarts."

Mikhail startled and watched the man with thinly veiled suspicion. "No one is accusing me of murdering your son?"

"No. Please take hold of the portkey." James Potter said calmly extending a thin book towards him. Still suspicious but in a hurry to be anywhere other than an interrogation room he clutched the book tightly. After one spinning journey later he found himself in a spacious living room decorated with shades of blue.

"This is not Hogwarts." He accused the older man who leisurely walked over to a booze cupboard. Pouring himself a glass of fire whiskey, man gestured to the couches.

"Obviously not. I apologise for the omission but we will go back to school after you show me what exactly happened today."

"You can't force me to" Mikhail said still standing up. Trying not to show his alarm. Is the Potter Lord going to off him? An eye for an eye?

"No. I'm asking as a father. Please."

Mikhail swallowed and looked away.

"Fine. I am truly sorry Lord Potter." He cleared his throat trying to dislodge the snitch in his throat.

James Potter tilted his head minutely before beckoning him closer. Mikhail hasn't noticed the pensive sitting on the low table until then.

* * *

James watched the boy's memories with a strange sense of detachment. Watching Addy being hit by the AK, he hasn't been able to look away, even though he knew it's going to star in his nightmares from then onwards. He tried telling himself that Addy is okay, the truth won't hold when he was watching his eldest son's body crumple to ground. No parent, should ever have to witness the death of their child, James thought as his heart ached. But it made him resolute too. Even if his children are going to hate him, he is going to protect them no matter what. _What a horrible father he had been so far._

James sighed as they emerged from the memory.

"You did well son." He smiled and slapped the shaken boy's back. De Luca looked mighty confused and he took pity on the boy. "Adrian is well. Scratch that, not well exactly, but he is alive."

De Luca boy gaped at him with a ridiculous bewildered expression. If the situation wasn't particularly hilarious, James would have laughed.

"I didn't mention that before, because I needed to know exactly what happened. I knew not what part you played in this matter." James was unapologetic.

"Oh." The boy still looked out of sorts. "You- you don't hate me?"

"I have known that boy since day one, son. While I don't appreciate him jumping in to AKs, I can't change who he is. A stupid, brave, altruistic idiot. Maybe there was something wrong with the way we brought him up." James mused.

"Or it is your genes." Lily's voice commented. James turned to his wife and smiled tiredly; always happy to see her.

"I thought you are at the hospital." He said approaching Lily and giving her a kiss. She smelt like honeysuckle.

"Mr. De Luca." Lily gave a regal nod to the boy before turning back to him. "Harry is there. I came to freshen up."

"Ah. How's Harry?"

"I don't know. He won't talk or even look at me." Lily shook her head slightly. "You need to talk to him."

James sighed and rubbed his face.

"Alright. I will go there after dropping Mr. De Luca at the school. See you lils."

He didn't see his wife eyeing the forgotten pensive thoughtfully.

* * *

Dying was easy as falling asleep. If they're not insomniac that is.

Addy spun on his heels and looked around. His favourite room at home didn't look any different from the last time he saw it. When was it again? Addy poked the black settee curiously. His finger didn't go through. Is he not dead? He wondered curiously.

"Deader than a doornail." A familiar voice commented from behind.

"Harry!?" He gaped in disbelief. Harry looked like his usual smug self, leaning against the cream coloured wall.

"I am so embarrassed of myself right now." The boy shook his head making the long ponytail whip around.

"What?"

"I am you, you idiot." The long haired boy sighed.

"But you have long hair. And no scar."

"That is what happens with time. Anyway now it's time for you to go back."

"Time? Go back? But I'm dead."

"At the moment yes, unless you want to stay so you should go back."

"Why do I get to go back?" Addy asked confused. "Not that I don't want to"

"When the AK hit you, two souls departed. Yours and Horcrux so I being who I am and you being who you are, you can go back." The doppelganger shrugged.

"Who are you?" Addy asked in frustration.

"I am you."

"But-"

"You will understand eventually. Enjoy life!"

And Addy was swallowed up by black.

Dying was far too confusing to be easy.

* * *

Alexandria eyed the man standing by her door with a blank face. She wanted to squint so she could make out the person's features but she had a reputation to maintain and the Duchess of the Grey Walk simply did not squint like an idiot. She raised an eyebrow to prompt the man to speak.

"I think we have a problem." She recognised the voice without trouble.

"Think Zenith?" She drawled.

"Dark Lord has returned." Zenith said after closing the door behind him.

"Yes, of course." She said softly staring at the pages of her accounting in front of her. The return of Voldermort wasn't unexpected, she knew it would come since the day she heard of Horcruxes from Regulus Black. But the timing was a bit unfortunate. She would have preferred if she had more time so she could have finished designing the ritual to unbind the Horcruxes before the inevitable return. This would make her life more complicated too. Soon enough the Dark Lord would try worming in to her territory and recruiting from dark creatures; her people. She sighed. When ever did she get what she wanted?

"You aren't surprised." Zenith stated standing in front of her desk. Now she can clearly see the frown marring the vampire's handsome face. She needed to do something regarding her deteriorating eye sight too. She could swear she saw more clearly, couple of days prior.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry resolutely kept his eyes away from his father's face and in stead studied the neatly arranged table. There were a stack of parchment on his left with several other stationary. All neatly arranged.

"Harry" There was a reprimand in James's tired voice. "Son" He tried again when Harry refused to look up. "What is eating you?"

Harry finally peaked at his father from under his fringe. His father has aged several years in a single day he noted despondently. They are terrible children to their parents. Always worrying, always. Harry thought with a stab of guilt. Would they be better off without the twins? Their little brother wasn't troublesome like them. Their parents would have been happier, Harry sighed.

"What do you think?" Harry sniped and immediately felt guilty. Here he was hurting his parents again. "Sorry" He ran a hand through his hair which got caught in his loose tail. Tugging out the hair tie in annoyance he met his father's hazel gaze.

"I am so tired of all the times I couldn't protect Addy."

His father gave a brittle chuckle. He stood up from behind the desk to come around and lean on the desk near Harry. Hugging a seated Harry to his stomach, James sighed. "Imagine how I and your mother feel, son" Harry snorted and stood up to hug his father properly, who squeezed him tight. "I am sorry papa." The childhood endearment fell from his lips naturally even after years of absence. James hugged him tighter to his chest. Harry enjoyed his father's fingers cradling through his hair.

"Never son. You have nothing to be sorry for."

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

It took Addy several tries to wake up properly. And more time to remember what has happened as he lay there in the dark. Blinking his gritty eyes he noticed the figure sleeping next to his right hand. The red hair spilled across the white sheets like blood, in the faint moon light. Wincing Addy sighed. Hospital, again. The place he hated most in the world but apparently the place he couldn't stay out of either.

Rubbing his gritty eyes he tried to understand how he is still alive. He was quite sure it was an AK he had jumped head first into. He groaned. What was he thinking?! If he died Harry would learn necromancy for the sole purpose of reviving him, only to kill him in the most painful way imaginable. Thinking of Harry he was suddenly reminded of their peach living room in his home and a familiar voice saying 'Deader than a door nail'. Over and over again in a creepy sing song voice. Addy shuddered and shook his head trying to make the voice. But the voice rose and fell like waves of the sea, impossible to ignore. He was sure he is forgetting something, but for the life of him he could not remember. Other than the taunting voice that sang uninterrupted, in a corner of his mind. Addy made a loud sound between a groan and a whine and felt his mother wake from her sleep because of the noise.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

 **Hai? Waves nervously.**


End file.
